Fox and Wolf: Konoha's Demise!
by KsNandS
Summary: Naruto has had it with Konoha to the bone! His dreams, soul, and spirit were crushed by the one he loved. Now he has abandoned Konoha with Kishimaru. Sakura now has to right her wrong and get Naruto back, what will happen? SOME MAJOR ANGST! NaruxSaku. AU.
1. Broken From Love

Hi, how are you all. I hope you're ready for High School! Well this fic. Involves Naruto and Kishimaru in High School for only a bit. (Yes Kishimaru is 12 years old, and in High School, but that's how I want it) Well I hope you enjoy it.

_**K'sN&S-Hello**_

_**Naruto- Ugh! I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS DAMN VILLAGE!**_

_**K'sN&S- Why? Is something the matter?**_

_**Naruto- They crushed my hopes and dreams! And most importantly my baby brother is crushed as well.**_

_**K'sN&S-Is Kishimaru doing okay? **_

_**Naruto-No, his soul and spirit was also crushed, but the one person who crushed my dreams, is the one I love! **_

_**K'sN&S- Sakura crushed your dreams, spirit, and soul huh? I'm sorry to hear that, I deeply am.**_

_**Naruto- Thanks, but I'm taking squirt and my pets, and getting my ass outta here, but not without payback first.**_

_**K'sN&S-Who's going to do that?**_

_**Naruto-Someone you and the whole village know. He's only 4'9' tall, and has one hell of a temper.**_

_**K'sN&S-You don't mean…**_

_**Naruto-Oh yes I do, this village will meet its ends now. Cause when you fuck with a demon, you're gonna get fucked! **_

_**K'sN&S-Okay now Naruto, calm down, don't need any profanity here in our conversation. **_

_**Naruto- (sighs) sorry about that, but this damn village will pay! Sakura! I thought you loved me! (runs away)**_

_**K'sN&S-Sakura, (sigh) this is one of the biggest mistakes you could ever have done. (follows Naruto)**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, only Kishimaru. If you want to use him in your stories than send me a private message and tell me how you shall use him. I shall verify if you will use him, or if you won't (Gives Yamato's glare) Well shall we?**_

It was a bright and early day in Konoha and Naruto was fast asleep in his bed, until his alarm woke him up.

"Good Morning everybody! It's a beautiful day in Konoha ladies and germs!" The radio said. Naruto opened his eyes and yawned and smiled. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom as the radio played "We will Rock you" and Naruto brushed his teeth and looked in the mirror. He grinned and sighed.

"I wonder what's going to go on today?" He asked himself. He thought deeply for a moment and shrugged and went to go get a shower. The warm water washed his bpdy and he sighed again as the pure liquid relaxed his body. "Although it sure sucks I have to get up at freakin' 6:00 am in the morning." He grumbled but cast aside the thought and washed his hair and body. He got out and dried and went to go get dressed. The school made them all wear uniforms and Naruto hated them, but he went with it. He wore a white shirt that had a cut down the middle, showing off some of his chest, and wore navy pants with a buckle around them to hold his pants from sagging. He also put on a headband, not like his ninja band, and it was black with an orange over-lapping circle symbol on it, and had long bands. He then got out his black coat, which he chose to wear. It was black on the outside, and orange on the inside. And the sleeves were just long enough to reach his elbows. He was 18 years old now, and a senior in High School. He had grown very handsome over the years and had lost all his baby fat in his cheeks and his whisker marks, which he found out were real, had also grown, and some of the girls in his class had asked him out a few times or more, but Naruto had said that there was only one person in his heart, and they understood.

Naruto went into the kitchen and looked over in the corner and smiled. He saw his two pets sleeping near each other. He had a male wolf and a female fox who he had found in the streets, and the wolf just got attracted to his female fox that Naruto accepted him as a part of the family. The wolfs name was Big-Z that Naruto thought was a fit name for him. He was a huge wolf that nearly compared to the size of Akamaru himself. Big-Z had always been very protective over Naruto, and especially his mate, the fox whom Naruto called, Konohoa, as her name. She was a beautiful female fox and had a bushy tail, and a white chest and was practically orange all over, while Big-Z was black as the night. But Naruto could see him as he snuggled near the mate he loved. Naruto even once tried to get the two to mate with each other, and Naruto thought they actually did one night. He had seen Big-Z around Konohoa so much, like that of a male who had just mated with his female, and Konohoa had been a bit tired lately, maybe because she was pregnant. But in any case Naruto just smiled and Big-Z had heard him and perked his head up and looked at Naruto, who smiled back at him. "Hey there boy, are you keeping the lady company?" Naruto asked kneeling down. Big-Z nodded, and Naruto smiled and walked over and rubbed his head. "Good boy, yeah we wanna keep the lady happy." Naruto whispered, and Big-Z gave a smirk, and Naruto smiled.

One thing was for sure, was that Naruto and Big-Z could understand each other very well. Big-Z was very smart and could understand any word Naruto said. Naruto looked at Konohoa and gave a soft smile as the sleeping female nuzzled into Big-Z's fur, curling up into a ball. Naruto grinned and stood up and walked over to the stove and got out some water to boil. He had to be at School by 7:00 and he had nearly 45 minutes left. After the water had boiled Naruto got out some ramen and poured it in and waited for the noodles to moisten.

He went into his room and turned the alarm off, then went back and the noodles had cooked all-the-way. He poured the contents into a bowl and sat down at the table, also turning on the lights and began to eat his ramen. Big-Z and Konohoa had smelled the ramen and perked up, Konohoa licking Big-Z on the cheek, and Big-Z wooing her with his eyebrows. She just licked him again and walked over, with her mate, to Naruto's side and sat down. Naruto was slurping his ramen when his eyes caught the two, staring a him. They licked their lips and Naruto slurped the last noodle up. "You guys want some?" Naruto asked smiling. They both nodded and Naruto laughed and set his bowl to the ground. There were a few noodles left and some broth and the two lovers ate and drank the, still warm, noodles and broth. After they had drained the bowl Konohoa looked at Big-Z and licked his face, Big-Z licking hers as well, cleaning off whatever they could scavenge from each other, and Naruto awed. He took the bowl and cleaned it out and looked in the bed. Something had caught his eye and he got curious and moved the closer, as he noticed a small bump between the covers, which was covered up by the blankets. Naruto kneeled down, his mouth opened a bit and moved the covers away, and nearly shouted in excitement.

There lying on the bed was a small baby fox that Konohoa had given birth to. It was so small that it could fit in Naruto's palm, since his hands were massive. It had grown some fur and had a white chest like its mother, and a small bit of black fur on it's small paws. Naruto stretched his hand out and using his finger stroked the small baby with his pointer finger. Naruto saw the small black ears and nearly broke out into praise as the beautiful Konohoa and the strong Big-Z, had made their love and produced a beautiful, cute, and still baby fox. He stretched out his other hand and cupped them around the small package and lifted the fragile baby up into his palm, which it fit very snuggly. He looked at it with sparkles in his eyes and leaned down and placed a small kiss on its head.

He looked at the face and its eyes were still closed, because it was still not mature enough to open them, but had its fur. "Hey you two love-birds, can you come here for a sec?" Naruto asked, and Big-Z and Konohoa came around the corner and Naruto cocked his eyebrow as he looked behind him. "Why didn't you two tell me about this?" He asked, and they tilted their heads, but Konohoa sniffed the air and walked over to his hands and licked them. He smiled and put his hands to the ground and Konohoa saw her baby, sleeping snuggly in his massive hands. She sniffed the baby and licked it, and Big-Z walked over and saw the small baby in his masters hands, and Naruto looked at him and coked an eyebrow. "You dog, why didn't you tell me you had another family member?" Naruto asked, and Big-Z just winked and Naruto gave a wink back. "Okay lets see here, what should I call you?" Naruto thought, and raised his eyebrow and looked up with his left eye closed and stuck his tongue out to think. His eyes shot open and smiled. "I think I'll call you, Tyke, because you look like a small tyke." Naruto concluded and nodded. He moved his hands and set the baby on the bed and looked at Konohoa and smiled and stroked her ears, making her purr. "That's my girl." He said and gave her a small kiss on the nose, and was licked back, and smiled.

He looked at Big-Z and patted him on the head and grinned. "Now that's my boy." He spoke gladly. Big-Z bowed and Naruto nodded his head and looked at the time. It was already 7:30 and Naruto sighed and got up and got his satchel bag and packed his books and turned off the lights, and walked over to the door and opened it and then closed it and locked it. It was still dark a bit and the chilling arm nipped his skin a bit, but it would eventually warm up in a bit. He walked out into the empty streets with his satchel whipped around his back, but first he had to head towards Crescent Moon Ally to pick up Kishimaru, who would be waiting out front by now. He walked and in the distance he saw a short figure with a sapphire cloak and orange bandanas around both his arms, and a sack the strapped around his chest and his back in a diagonal way and a small sack attached to it down to his left-side. Naruto knew it was his little brother waiting to be picked up, and Kishimaru looked in the distance and saw Naruto, walked towards him. Kishimaru smiled at him and ran towards Naruto.

"Morning Big brother, are you ready for another day in school?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto smiled and looked at him and just nodded.

"Hey, guess what?" Naruto asked.

"What big brother?" Kishimaru asked curiously.

"C'mon, I'll tell ya while we walk, don't wanna be late you know." Naruto said and Kishimaru just nodded and both walked side-to-side.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"Well I found something very interesting in Konohoa's and Big-Z's bed this morning." Naruto explained. Kishimaru looked at him with interest.

"What was it big brother, what did you find!?" Kishimaru almost shouted. Naruto put his finger to his lips that told Kishimaru to keep his voice down. "Well what was it?" Kishimaru asked.

"Well, I happened to find a little package there." Naruto said smiling. Kishimaru's eyes widened and sparkled like the morning sun.

"You mean…" Kishimaru said skipping. Naruto just smiled and nodded, and Kishimaru nearly squealed with joy. "They had a baby, yay!" Kishimaru whispered I an excited voice, and Naruto just smiled. "So was it a fox or a wolf?" Kishimaru asked his eyes sparkling like morning dew on the grass.

"It happened to be a fox actually, but has black paws and black ears." Naruto explained. Kishimaru jumped up and down with joy and excitement.

"I can't wait to see it!" Kishimaru almost shouted again, and Naruto sighed and Kishimaru covered his mouth, and Naruto smiled and looked forward. They had reached the Hokage monuments. The High School was located directly on top of them, on their father, the Yondaimes' head. Kishimaru smiled happily and looked behind him, Naruto also looking and saw Sakura and Sasuke, walking towards the High School. Sakura was wearing a blue skirt with a white shirt and a small blue cloth that wrapped around her shoulders and was tied. She wore blue sandals. Sasuke wore was Naruto was wearing, but the shirt had not cut in the middle and was buttoned up. Naruto had brought Sasuke back for Sakura, and she rejoiced over it, and Sasuke had accepted to go out with her, much to Naruto's and much more Kishimaru's disappointment. Sakura had grown beautiful and she kept her hair short still and Sasuke hadn't really changed at all, though he was Naruto's height. Naruto looked at Kishimaru and saw the boy had disappeared and looked around.

"Squirt, where'd you go!" Naruto panicked.

"What are you doing you idiot?" Sasuke asked coldly. Sakura sighed and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto you can be so stupid sometimes, you know?" Sakura said agreeing with Sasuke.

"Hey, you try watching over a twelve year old who shares all the same classes with you, and you tell me how it is!" Naruto shouted. They sighed and heard a small call.

"Hey!" Said the distant cry. They looked up and saw Kishimaru going up the stairs. "We're going to be late, c'mon big brother!" Kishimaru shouted waving. Naruto ran up the stairs and looked at Sakura, who looked at him, and he flashed her a grin, but she wasn't affected. Naruto sighed and ran to where his little brother waited. Sasuke just sighed and put his hands in his pockets, causing Sakura to blush and smile. Sasuke gave her one of his smirks and she and inner Sakura nearly fainted, and they both walked up the stairs. Naruto had caught up with Kishimaru and the boy smiled to see his brother.

"Next time stay with me." Naruto said.

"Oh, sorry big brother." Kishimaru apologized. Naruto just smiled and ruffled the boys hair, causing Kishimaru to push his brother and run up the stairs.

"Hey no one get away with that!" Naruto shouted and ran after his younger sibling. Kishimaru just laughed and ran up the stairs, getting to the top and running into the school yard, which was bustling with students. Naruto ran after him and saw Kishimaru running in circles. Naruto smiled and lunged for him and grabbed Kishimaru and lifted him up in the air and swung him around. They both laughed and Naruto set a dizzy Kishimaru to the ground, wobbling.

"Ha ha! That was fun!" Kishimaru said wobbling around. He got in control of himself and looked at Naruto, who was looking at something. Kishimaru looked and saw Sasuke and Sakura kissing. Kishimaru sighed and looked at Naruto, who's eye felt like they were being stabbed over-and-over. Kishimaru put his palm on Naruto's back and Naruto looked down at him. "Well, at least she's happy, right?" Kishimaru asked, his eyes feeling what Naruto was feeling. Naruto just nodded and looked back at the two, who had separated, Sakura smiling and Sasuke blushing. Naruto just sighed and walked toward the yard, followed by Kishimaru. Sasuke and Sakura saw the two walking and Kishimaru stopped and looked in their direction. They looked at the boy and Kishimaru's eyes flashed into gray orbs. They had four curves and were spinning a bit. They looked at Naruto, who also had the same thing. They got a little creeped out as they both saw the eyes flashing in their direction.

"What are you staring at loser!" Sasuke shouted, Sakura looking at Naruto and Kishimaru's new vision. They didn't answer and Sasuke walked over to them and waved his hands in front of their faces. But they looked like they were in a trance.

"Well, what's wrong with them?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked in their direction, but saw nothing, just an iron fence that surrounded the whole school, except for the gate.

"I don't know, but they're starting to creep me out." Sasuke said and walked away. Sakura walked over to Naruto and saw the spinning pupils. She studied the eyes more carefully and saw that Naruto had 6 curves, and the pupil of his eyes were like that of a small four-star shuriekan. She looked at Kishimaru and saw that he only had four of the, with a circle as the pupil of his eyes. She started to get mad a bit and shook Naruto, but he didn't move and just stared into oblivion. Sakura then reared back her hand and slapped Naruto, sending him to the ground. Kishimaru came out of his trance and looked at his bog brother, who was on the ground.

"Big brother!" Kishimaru shouted and ran over to him. He turned Naruto around and saw that his eyes were still in the state. Kishimaru looked at his right cheek and saw a red mark in the form of a hand. He touched the mark and Naruto's eyes returned to normal. He winced and Kishimaru rubbed the mark a bit.

"Ah shit! That hurts!" Naruto shouted as the stinging increased. He rose up and rubbed his cheeks a bit, Kishimaru looking at Sakura, and Naruto looked at her and she had her hands on her hips. "What was that for, damn! That slap hurt you know!" Naruto said rubbing his cheek. Sakura's eyes widened a bit and her arms sunk down.

"Naruto, you're beginning to become to weird, how come you were in that trance?" Sakura asked. Naruto said nothing and got up, Kishimaru looking at her and doing the same thing. "Hey I asked you a question!" Sakura shouted, and Naruto just turned around.

"Sorry, but I chose not to answer that, is that okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura gasped a bit and looked at Kishimaru, who just sighed.

"Well I want to know what's wrong. Ever since we got into Kamiyamu Sukioyoku Saborigaku High School, you've both been acting weird. Now tell me what that trance was about." Sakura demanded. Kishimaru looked at Naruto and he shook his head and Kishimaru nodded.

"Sorry Sakura, but maybe if you were my big brothers boyfriend he might tell you, but you're not, sadly, and we can't risk that information being spread." Kishimaru explained. Sakura looked at Naruto and he just nodded and Kishimaru followed him into the school. Sakura just stood there, dazed about what that trance was. The sun had rising high in the sky and was shining brightly. She looked at the ground and just shrugged and went inside. The school was crowded as she entered the front. The office was in the front of the school and went to the right and turned into a hallway, where the lockers were. She walked towards her locker, which she shared with Sasuke and was on the third level, and saw him leaning up against it with his hands in his pockets, acting cool like he always did. She blushed and Sasuke had the locker open for her and she walked and grabbed her stuff. She saw Tenten and Neji, along with the rest of the gang walking towards her. She looked at smiled as she saw her friends.

"Hey guys!" She shouted.

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" Ino asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I've been better I can tell you that." Sakura answered back still remembering the brothers blank stares.

"Why is that?" Tenten asked. Sakura shivered and they all put their attention on her.

"Well, I was kissing Sasuke and we looked at Naruto and saw Kishimaru, staring at us with gray eyes that had curves that spun in a circle, very slowly. It creeped me out and I looked at Naruto, and saw that he also had the stare, it was scary to see them like that." Sakura explained. They all looked at her and at each other.

"Well what was wrong with them?" Hinata asked, holding onto Kiba. Sakura shrugged and they all looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Well maybe we should research this in the library later, but right now we're late for homeroom, if we don't get their fast, Anko's going to chew us out again. And you know how she can be." Ino explained. They all shivered and rushed to class, which was only down the hallway. They were about to turn the corner when they saw Kishimaru and Naruto, putting their books inside their locker they shared. They stopped and gulped. The two brothers looked at them and saw their faces.

"What the hells wrong with you guys, what are we ghosts?" Naruto asked, only to be shoved in the ribs by Kishimaru's elbow. "Ow that hurt!" Naruto whined.

"What he means is, are you guys okay?" Kishimaru corrected and looked at Naruto, who just nodded and rubbed his ribs.

"We want to know if you two are okay!" Ino shouted. They both looked at each other and the two brothers shrugged.

"We're doing fine, what about you?" Naruto asked putting his books inside the locker.

"Well, we heard what Sakura said about you two being in a trance." Ino explained. Both brothers looked at Sakura and she gasped and saw Naruto's eyes, a bit angry. Kishimaru also had eyes full of a bit of anger and they just shunned the question. Ino waited and looked at the brothers, and they just got out their books and put them in their satchel sacks and Naruto shut his locker and turned the combination to zero. "Hello! I'm talking to you. What am I talking to, a couple of freaks!?" Ino shouted spreading her hands out. Naruto looked and glared at her, Kishimaru also had a small glare. She gasped and stepped back. Naruto turned around and stepped forward and walked towards them.

"We may look like we're freaks, but if it's one thing, I chose never, ever, to answer that question. We may be friends, but my baby brother, and I, still do not trust you enough to tell you that secret." Naruto said harshly his voice sounding like it was being taken over by the Kyuubi. Every body had looks of fear, and disappointment in their faces.

"I'm, sorry Naruto…I didn't mean you make you guys angry, I was just looking out for you was all." Ino apologized. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry to, you just pissed me off there for a little bit, but now you guys know not what to say, and what to say, so please watch what you talk about, please." Naruto asked. They all nodded and Naruto looked at Kishimaru, who smiled back at him. The bell rang and they all perked up. "Well come on, lets get to class before Anko gets pissed again." Ino ordered and they all ran to the classroom, leaving her behind. "Hey! Wait for me!" Ino shouted and ran. They entered the door to the left that was near a hallway on the third floor near a row of windows that led down the hall to a corridor that led downstairs. They ran into the room and saw Anko sitting on her desk smiling. She nodded to the desks and they took their seats. It was a classroom that looked like those in the academy. Rows of seats and tables that were big enough for three people. There were two rows that held students that were separated and on the left was a row of windows that over-looked the court-yard and the outside of the school, giving off a beautiful view of the village. Anko looked around and smiled. Naruto and Kishimaru sat, alone, on the left side and everyone else was on the right-side. People usually sat with their own teammate groups when they were ninja. Sakura, although, sat next to Sasuke and Sasuke sat next to another student. They all looked at Naruto and Kishimaru, who were looking out the window. Anko looked at the two brothers and sighed. Every one was a little weirded out by them, because they had all had accounts of the two staring into oblivion with their mystifying eyes. The two brothers looked at them and they all turned their heads. Anko smiled and looked around. She looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at her in confusion.

"Well, I see we're playing "tag" are we?" She asked. They all looked at her in confusion. She jumped down from the desk and walked over to Sakura. "Well I see they're it, right?" Anko said pointing at Naruto and Kishimaru. They all looked at her and she smiled and looked at Sakura, her brown eyes looking into her very soul. She leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Now you're it, so go sit with them." Anko whispered. Sakura looked at her with shock, and Anko just smiled and nodded toward the two. Sakura groaned and got up and got her bag and walked over to the two brothers. She stood in front of them and Naruto smiled, but Kishimaru gave her a scowl that said 'If you even lay one chakra-enhanced finger on him, I'll break you like a tooth-pick.' She gulped and her mouth quivered, but Naruto smiled and got up and offered his seat to her. She took her seat next to Kishimaru and felt the killer instinct coming off of him. Naruto looked at Kishimaru and put his hands up and started to move them down, that meant to 'simmer down there boy, we don't want blood-shed, and have to clean it up.'

Kishimaru nodded and looked at Sakura and gave her a small smile. Naruto sat next to her and Anko smiled widely. Sakura felt a little uncomfortable with being squished between one person who was annoying and asked her out, no matter how many times se said 'no' and almost be the living crap out of, and one who had the killer intent of destroying all those who dared insult, hurt, or even hate his, by far, older brother. She sweat-dropped and Naruto grinned with his eyes closed, and Kishimaru copied him. "Well now, isn't that cute?" Anko asked, making Sakura blush. "Okay, well what should we do today?" She asked, and they all shrugged, but Kishimaru raised his hand. "Kishimaru, what should we do today?" Anko asked.

"I think we should talk about…" Before he could answer Naruto had interrupted.

"Sex." He plainly said, making the class laugh. Anko just smiled and looked at Naruto, who just grinned and winked.

"Well, that might be a good idea, but remember Mr. Uzumaki, there's always a nice seat in principal Takashi's office for you." She said back and every body owed, but Naruto just smiled.

"Would that make me my fiftieth time this semester?" Naruto asked grinning. Anko smiled and shook her head.

"No, that would be your fifty-first this semester." Anko corrected and Naruto nodded and mouthed "oh, I see." Anko smiled and looked at Kishimaru, who was just smiling.

"Now, Kishimaru, what did you want to say again?" Anko asked. Kishimaru just smiled.

"Well I think we should go outside for today instead of talking now!" Kishimaru shouted happily. Anko nodded and looked at the class.

"Well then, what do you suggest we do outside?" Anko asked. Kishimaru thought and cleared his throat.

"Well, I have to practice my violin for my, one man, orchestra. And I think that every one else can do whatever they want." Kishimaru suggested. They all looked at Anko and she nodded.

"Okay everybody, outside now." She plainly said, and they all got up and walked towards the door. Naruto got up and let Sakura have a way out, and she nearly tripped as she rushed passed him like a wild animal trying to get away from poachers. Naruto looked at her and then at Kishimaru, who shrugged and had a smug 'I don't know' on his face. Naruto sighed and shrugged, giving the same gesture and grabbed Kishimaru's hand and they both walked out the door. They had gotten outside and people were playing either football, soccer, of running around the track.

Gai's class was also outside and they were joining Anko's class. Naruto looked at Sakura, who was asking Sasuke to jog with her and looked at Kishimaru, who had his violin in his small hands, his bow in his right hand and the musical instrument, he played like a god, in the other. Kishimaru looked at Naruto, who had a lined mouth on him as he looked at Sasuke and Sakura. Kishimaru tugged his arm and Naruto looked down at him and Kishimaru smiled a bit, but was hidden due to his cloak.

"I think you should ask Sakura to jog with you, maybe she might say yes this time." Kishimaru suggested. Naruto gave a small smile and nodded and Kishimaru walked over to a bench which was out in the middle of the field, most people looking at him intrigued at what master-piece he would play. Kishimaru took in a deep breath and put his bow to the violin and began to play "Ode to Joy" like a master on it. Musical sounds of pure beauty and bliss filled the air, putting almost everybody in a good-mood. Naruto smiled and walked over to Sakura, who was still trying to get Sasuke to jog with her.

"Please Sasuke, please jog with me." She pleaded, but Sasuke saw Naruto and walked away putting his hands in his pockets. Sakura frowned and Naruto came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Naruto giving a sweet smile. She frowned and Naruto cleared his throat.

"Sakura, would you please jog with me?" Naruto asked as politely as he could. Sakura didn't answer. "Sakura? Hello? Are you there?" Naruto asked tapping her on the shoulder. She still didn't answer. "Sakura are you okay? Can we please jog together? I want to spend some time with you, after all you are my friend." Naruto said. Sakura still didn't answer, her head hung to the ground, shadowing out her face. Naruto got a confused look on his face and cleared his throat again. "Sakura! Could you please jog with me!?" Naruto yelled. Sakura still didn't answer him and Naruto sighed and tapped her on the shoulder. "Sakura, can we go jogging?" Naruto asked again. Sakura's anger was over-flowing and Naruto tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him and Naruto gasped and he was punched in the chest over and over. She landed hits to his stomach and upper-cut him. He was sent flying in the air, and broke his jaw. He started to bleed from the mouth and Sakura started to punch him repeatedly in the stomach, causing him the spurt blood from the mouth. Naruto cringed as Sakura screamed and then kneed him in the stomach, followed by a 360 degree spin and kicked his ass with her foot, sending him flying into a wall, she ran over to him and as he was stuck to the wall, started to punch him in the stomach over-and-over again.

"I HATE YOU NARUTO! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE ANNOYING AND STUPID AND IDIOTIC! I HATE YOU! YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING! YOU COULD NEVER BE LOVED! SO WHY DON'T YOU GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU IDIOTIC PIECE OF SHIT!" Sakura shouted as Naruto was repeatedly punched in the stomach. Naruto's eye widened and blood was leaking from his mouth, Sakura then stopped and then reared back her fist and then punched him in the face, sending him into the wall, causing it to break and then crack again.

She panted and looked at Naruto, who's eyes were wide and blood leaking from his mouth in a flow. He fell to his knees and looked at her, and she still panted, and watched as he fell to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. She looked around her and saw everyone looking at her in shock, fear, and anger. She looked at Kishimaru, who looked at her and dropped his violin. She looked at her work and dusted herself off. "Naruto, why don't you understand that I don't love you, and never will?" She asked. Naruto said nothing. "Why can't you just leave me alone and go away? I hate you now Naruto, you ruin everyone else's lives with your constant bickering and idiotic attitude. Naruto, you need to grow up and realize that no-one could ever love you, now get out of here and take that little rat with you." Sakura said looking at Kishimaru, who looked crushed. "Yes, you two are always getting in the way! You, Kishimaru, don't even deserve to be in High School!" She shouted, Kishimaru jut looked at her. "What are you doing here!?" Sakura asked angrily, Kishimaru was about to tell her why he had been able to get into high school at his age, but she cut him of. "You're the most immature boy I've ever met! You and your brother are the most worthless people I could have ever known! I hate the both of you! Sasuke is the only one for me, and yet you two don't see that! You two need to grow up and get a fucking life!" She shouted. Kishimaru looked at her with shock and ran over to Naruto, who was still on the ground. Kishimaru ran to Naruto, tears flowing from his small sapphire eyes.

"BIG BROTHER!" Kishimaru shouted flinging his tears as he ran towards his fallen brother. Kishimaru dove down and encased his brother and looked at him. Naruto wasn't moving and Kishimaru gathered chakra in his hands and started healing Naruto's wounds. Kishimaru turned Naruto over first and saw blood leaking and nearly flowing from his mouth. Kishimaru lifted up Naruto's shirt, revealing his strong chest. He had, over the years, been working out and had gotten chiseled a six-pack, abs, and pecks. Kishimaru looked at the swollen black and blue bruises. Kishimaru put his small hands on Naruto's tanned skin and started to pump healing chakra into his body. They all watched as Kishimaru desperately tries to heal his brother, tears flowing like the river of impurity and sorrow from his eyes as green chakra lit the area. Naruto coughed blood and Kishimaru saw the bruises retreating from their spots on his skin. Naruto took in deep breaths and Kishimaru continued to heal him. Naruto was breathing hoarsely and they all watched as his bruises retreated and his breathing returned to normal. Kishimaru stopped and let the Kyuubi take over.

"**Here kit, just rest, let me take care of you, just relax."** Kyuubi said and Naruto mentally nodded and the Kyuubi got to work healing the remaining wounds Naruto had. Kishimaru saw Naruto's crimson drenched shirt and darkened pants, his face nearly drenched in blood. Kishimaru laid on his chest and wrapped him in a hug and cried tears of sorrow down his brothers bloody naked chest. Sakura looked at sighed and kneeled down and gathered chakra in her hands and started to move them toward Naruto.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU WICKED WITCH!" Kishimaru shouted. Sakura gasped and looked at the small boys eyes, anger and hatred filling them to the brim. She felt the killer intent of him and stopped pumping chakra into her hands and stood back up and backed away as Kishimaru's eyes turned a dark sapphire and chakra erupted from his body. Sakura backed away and Kishimaru looked at her and she stopped as his eyes pierced her very soul. Her eyes huge and mouth quivering in fear as the small boys chakra levels reached higher and higher. The chakra surrounding Kishimaru had started to heal Naruto and he shook a little, causing Kishimaru's chakra to stop and flare out. Kishimaru looked at Naruto as he slowly rose up from the ground using his elbows. Kishimaru helped him up by supporting his back and Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks squirt, I guess you and the pets are the only friends and family I have left." Naruto said, and looked at Sakura, and shot her a frown, and then a glare that reeked death. "And you, I don't know what I saw in you that made my heart flutter, but whatever it was is now being replaced by total brutality and hatred of you. I did everything for you Sakura, everything little damn thing you wanted, I gave to you. When I got Sasuke back for you, I thought you had changed when we were fifteen and were growing up. I thought that you loved me, but when I brought that asshole back you shunned me away from existence, and never paid any attention to me. I should've never made that promise to you, I should have killed Sasuke when I had the chance to! I should have made you feel the pain that I felt when I was twelve! I SHOULD HAVE DID NOTHING TO PLEASE YOU! NOW LOOK AT YOU, YOU'RE A STUBBORN BITCH WHO CARES ABOUT NO-ONE BUT YOURSELF! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU NEED AND NOT WHAT ANYBODY ELSE THINKS! WHATEVER I SAW IN YOU THAT MADE ME LOVE YOU WILL NEVER COME BACK, YOU HEAR ME!" Naruto shouted in anger. Sakura looked at him, her eyes in shock as Naruto got up and got his shirt and left the school grounds. Kishimaru looked at Sakura and she looked at him.

"Well, good going Sakura. I hope you're happy that you crushed us into dust for your own amusement! I hate you now!" Kishimaru shouted and ran away crying. Sakura watched as Kishimaru ran towards Naruto and Naruto looked behind and gasped. He bent down and hugged his baby brother as Kishimaru cried warm, wet tears down his strong chest. Naruto kissed his head and rubbed his back to comfort him, and slowly rocked back and forth. Blood washed away from Naruto's chest and colored the grass crimson. Bitter, salty tears mixing with the red liquid of pain, hatred and agony. Naruto lifted Kishimaru up and carried him away. Sakura looked at everybody and some of them left and others just looked at the broken-hearted brothers, and some cheered in joy as the demons had left and peace would return. Sakura looked at her bloody knuckles and wiped them off and walked back over to Sasuke, who just leaned up against the wall, his hands in his pockets, looking at Sakura. Sasuke sighed looked at Naruto who was in the distance half-naked.

"So, Sasuke, do you want to jog with me?" Sakura asked. Sasuke sighed and nodded and she smiled. The other teachers looked at Sakura and Sasuke as they jogged around the track and the activities resumed again. They all looked in the distance, but Naruto and Kishimaru had vanished. They looked at each other and sighed. Naruto walked along the streets, Kishimaru in his massive hands still crying, but had calmed down a bit. Naruto walked back to the apartment and un-locked the door and set Kishimaru down on the couch and went to go get another shower and some clean clothes.

Big-Z and Konohoa had walked out behind the corner of the kitchen and saw Kishimaru, his head hung low. Big-Z walked over and Kishimaru looked at the huge wolf and beautiful fox as they stood beside each other. Kishimaru sniffed and Big-Z jumped on the couch and Konohoa went into the kitchen. Kishimaru looked at her as she disappeared around the corner for a second, and then came back with a small baby in her mouth. Kishimaru forgot about all troubles and saw the baby, sleeping as Konohoa gently set the baby down in front of Kishimaru. Kishimaru dropped to the floor and looked at the small package before him. Konohoa looked at Big-Z and jumped on the couch with her mate and rubbed her neck to his in affection, Big-Z copying her. Kishimaru took his, bloody, hands and used his pointer finger, which was clean, and stroked the baby on the back, making it shuffle a bit. Kishimaru giggled and got up and looked at the two lovers and smiled. He took the baby in his hands and put it on the couch and Konohoa licked it, making it shuffle again.

Big-Z just stood there, proudly with his head held high and Kishimaru laughed and went to go wash his hands, but remembered that Naruto was in the shower and sighed. Naruto let the warm water wash over his bloody and heavily battered body. Blood drained into the floor and Naruto sighed and washed his half-crimson hair. After he had washed, and his body was clean he got out, dried and put on another one of his clean school out-fits, since he had many of them, but one cloak only. Naruto put it in the washer, with blood-stain cleaner to get the blood stains out and after about 40 minutes he put it in the drier and waited for 40 minutes and pulled out a fresh, clean, dry, and hot piece of clothing.

He put it on and went into the living room and saw Kishimaru on the couch petting the baby fox that Naruto's lovers had produced. Naruto smiled and looked at the door, who were touching noses. Naruto awed and walked over and sat on the couch. Kishimaru looked at him and smiled as the baby fit snuggly in Kishimaru's smaller hands. Naruto smiled and extended his hand and started to stroke the babies ears. The ears twitched cutely as Naruto's finger stroked the black and orange ear.

"It's a miracle, isn't it squirt?" Naruto asked looking at Kishimaru, and then Tyke. Kishimaru's eyes literally sparkled with joy and delight and nodded.

"It's so cute big brother, I love it." Kishimaru said happily. Naruto smiled and remembered.

"Oh, let me se if it's a boy or a girl, just in case I have to rename it." Naruto said and Kishimaru handed Tyke to Naruto and Naruto held him up and looked to see what gender Tyke was. "Tyke's a boy alright, I was right." Naruto said smiling and handed Tyke carefully back to Kishimaru who gladly took Tyke in his hands. Kishimaru smiled, and then frowned. Naruto looked at his sudden change in emotion. "Squirt, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru looked at him and then back at Tyke.

"Big brother, are you mad right now?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto's eyes widened and then looked at Tyke.

"No Kishimaru, I'm not mad." Naruto said and Kishimaru looked at Naruto, who's eyes were closed. "I'm pissed." Naruto said opening his eyes. Kishimaru nodded and Naruto clutched his heart and bit his bottom lip. Kishimaru looked at Naruto and he had a look of pain. "My dreams, heart, and soul are now broken. I…I…I never want to see this place again." Naruto said painfully. Kishimaru looked at him and Naruto gritted his teeth. "I know dad wanted you and me to become successful, and spread our gift to our children and revive the clan, but this has gone to far." Naruto growled, his eyes turning red and whisker marks darkening. Kishimaru extended his hand and touched the whisker marks, making Naruto flinch and his eyes turn blue again. Kishimaru used his hand and carefully used his finger-nail and gently dug the whisker out and looked at it. Naruto looked at Kishimaru as he lifted up the whisker mark from its rest on his face. Kishimaru felt the thin line of hair in his hands and looked at big brother.

"I never knew these were real, I thought they were just lines." Kishimaru stated. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Oh, they're real alright. They're kind of what makes me sense…those things." Naruto concluded. Kishimaru nodded and gently set the whisker back in place. Naruto smiled and took his hands and fluffed out his whiskers. Kishimaru laughed as Naruto's whiskers stuck straight out from his face, making him look like a fox.

"Big brother! You look really funny like that!" Kishimaru laughed. Naruto chuckled and looked at Konohoa, who smiled and a small blush spread across her face, Big-Z just stood there and looked at him. Naruto just smiled and Big-Z looked at Konohoa, who had turned her head with small red cheeks. Naruto laughed at Big-Z's face. His eyebrow was cocked and mouth sagged down. Naruto licked his palm and smoothed back the whiskers, giving him a rugged appearance. Kishimaru laughed at Big-Z and then looked at Naruto and stopped. He saw the anger in Naruto's eyes and sighed. "Big brother, I'm sure we can give Konoha another chance, can't we?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at him and sighed.

"Squirt, we've been treated like second rate for the last time." Naruto said. Kishimaru frowned and glared at the ground. "It's time we band together, and teach this village a lesson they won't ever forget." Naruto said. Kishimaru looked at him and Naruto had fire, raging like a flame that could not be extinguished in his eyes. One that burned for revenge at Konoha for ever treating them like dirt, and walking all over them. Naruto could admit that there were some nice people in town that were friendly, mostly old pedestrians. Naruto knew that they were old, and they would often get mad at him and that was because they were at their age, and he understood. Naruto looked at Kishimaru, and Kishimaru looked back at him. "We're going to use our abilities, and get our revenge on Konoha, and then we'll walk away and live in another village, mainly I would prefer to live where Gaara is." Naruto explained. Kishimaru looked at Naruto and closed his eyes. Naruto looked at him and Kishimaru shot open his eyes, Naruto seeing the un-doubted hatred in them.

His small eyes burned like he sun, as his rage began to build. Naruto looked outside and grinned. "Now it begins. C'mon squirt, lets go to the gates and start there, then we get our revenge and storm Konoha with a two-man army!" Naruto shouted. Kishimaru nodded and they both got their satchels and threw the books out of them and got together blankets, pillows and any other stuff they'll need. Naruto brought the pot and some ramen along, and looked at Kishimaru, who was holding the fox, his eyes were dull as Naruto's were, dull, brittle, and brisk with the coldness of hatred and revenge on the village.

Naruto finished packing and looked at Kishimaru, who was already packed and ready to go. "Okay, Big-Z, Konohoa get little Tyke and lets go." Naruto ordered and Big-Z and Konohoa stood at the door, with their baby in Big-Z's mouth, hanging like a small meat package. Naruto smiled and nodded and looked at Kishimaru, who had gone somewhere. "Squirt! Where'd you go now?!" Naruto shouted. He looked into his room and saw Kishimaru with his flute, violin, and other instruments on several scrolls. Kishimaru bit his finger and smeared his blood on the scrolls and made some hand-signs. The slammed his hand onto the ground. The instruments poofed and a seal appeared in the middle of the circle, that said whatever the instrument was called.

Kishimaru rolled the scrolls up and put them in his cloak and looked at Naruto who smiled. "I think you're going to need one instrument out." Naruto said. Kishimaru smiled and held up a violin and a bow. Naruto nodded and waved for Kishimaru to follow him. The small boy nodded and did as was told and followed the, by far, older sibling of the Yondaime to the door. "Are you two lovers ready?" Naruto asked looking at Konohoa and Big-Z, who were touching noses. Big-Z looked at Naruto, Tyke sleeping soundly and comfortably hanging from his mouth and nodded gently, Konohoa nodding to. "Great, now, let it begin." Naruto grinned. And they walked out of the door, leaving it open. They both walked towards the gates and they reached the mint green wood with great red paint on them for words "Konoha" were signed on them. Naruto looked at the village as a small breeze blew through his hair, and Kishimaru readied his violin in prepare for attack. Naruto just chuckled and gave a grin, his eyebrows bending down, giving the whole street a glare. Naruto turned towards Kishimaru, who awaited his orders. "Are you ready, squirt?" Naruto asked.

"Yes big brother, I'm ready to show this pathetic village what true power is about." Kishimaru said, fire burning in his dull, brittle, and brisk soulless eyes. Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"That's because we are fox and wolf united and are Konoha's demise." Naruto said.

END FOR NOW.

**Poll time-How should Kishimaru fight?**

**1. Use the Shikotsumyaku (the Kaguya clans Dead Bone Pulse)**

**2.Use the violin and control ogres with it to destroy the village.**

**3.Use the Sheichibi's powers**

**4.Use him and Naruto's secret technique**

**5.All of the above. **

See ya next time, for chapter two. AND THIS WILL TURN INTO A NARUXSAKU STORY, SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING, AND JUST LEAVE EVERYTHING TO ME!


	2. Konoha's Demise and a Cherry Blossom!

Well hello again. Well I have gotten the votes and that is for number 5. All of the above, so please enjoy! Also you'll all see why Kishimaru had gotten into High School so young, I have had one of my friends enter high school at twelve also. But anyway, on with the story.

_**K'sN&S-Tis' a poor day in Konoha.**_

_**Naruto-Yes, it is. They will know not to mess with me, or my family.**_

_**K'sN&S-I sense that something is going to happen with you and Sakura.**_

_**Naruto-Let it happen, I have been replaced with utter dull, and brisk thoughts about her, whatever I saw in her that made me love her, is now gone.**_

_**K'sN&S-You think you do not love her. (looks down at Konoha from the giant wall surrounding the village) **_

_**Naruto-(looks at me) What do you mean?**_

_**K'sN&S-You said you loved her, right?**_

_**Naruto-Well, I did, until she said she hated me.**_

_**K'sN&S-Well, she will recognize her faults in due time, if only you will forgive her.**_

_**Naruto-What makes you think she recognize her faults, and what makes you think she'll want my forgiveness? **_

_**K'sN&S-Hmm, you have me there.**_

_**Naruto-(smirks)**_

_**K'sN&S-But…something will go down, I can feel it. By the way, do you remember how Kishimaru got into High School at age twelve?**_

_**Naruto-I remember it like it was yesterday (looks at the sky) Kishimaru had received a letter of recommendation from the school itself. When I found out I was so proud of him, and I bet mom and dad were also.**_

_**K'sN&S-Well, it is good to know he's intelligent enough to be in high school, despite his age. But we will see what happens with his powers, and how Konoha reacts.**_

_**Naruto-(nods we both jump off into the village)**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, but only Kishimaru, I shall edit my bio and if you chose to use Kishimaru in your stories, then I will see what you plan to do with him, and verify it. **_

Thy both were standing at the gates of Konoha, a soft breeze brushing through their hair. Naruto glared at the village and spit on the ground. Kishimaru took in a deep breath and let it out and looked at Naruto.

"Awaiting orders, big brother." Kishimaru stated. Naruto didn't turn around and just held up three fingers. Kishimaru nodded and drew blood. "Summoning Jutsu!" He yelled and slammed his hand onto the ground. A big poof of smoke appeared and three ogres appeared. One had long hair and a giant club in its hand, and had a black suit on. The other one had a blind-fold on and a had pants on, but no shirt. It wore claws on its hands tat were incredibly sharp. The other one was bound by wrapping and its head was bent back, looking at Kishimaru. Kishimaru put the violin up to his neck and put the bow on it. Naruto started to count down. Kishimaru watched as Naruto's fingers went one by one. He crouched down and Naruto's last finger went down and Kishimaru started playing, causing the ogres to perk up and blast right by Naruto, Kishimaru going with them. Naruto's hair had caught the gust and his cloak blew in the wind, and just grinned.

Kishimaru played an eerie tune and the club bearing ogre started to smash the houses, reducing them to dust. The one with claws started to rip through the wooden houses, causing them to crumble. The one that was bound started to spin wildly and blew right through any house in its path. Wood splattered everywhere and the people on the streets started to scream and run. Naruto just watched and smirked as the village had met its ultimate match. Kishimaru then played a tune that was very fast and the ogres started to crush the houses like speeding bullets as they ripped through the wood. Kishimaru was running along the roofs and saw ninja coming at him. He held up a double finger sign, and the ogres stopped their rampage and disappeared. Kishimaru looked at the ninja.

"Hey kid! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" One of them asked. Kishimaru just sighed and put away his violin and whipped out a scroll. He held it open and used the blood he had used earlier to summon his favorite weapon of choice. A scythe had flung right out of the scroll and Kishimaru jumped and grabbed it.

"Prepare to die!" Kishimaru yelled and as son as he reached the ground he ran towards the ninja a lightning speed. They all ran toward the boy with their kunai out and threw he tools at Kishimaru, trying to impale him. Kishimaru smirked and swung the scythe blocking all hits, also cutting the weapons right down the middle, splitting them in two. They all stopped and watched as the boy jumped and bent back the scythe, over his head and swung down. They all dodged it, but Kishimaru smirked and looked behind him. They looked at the group of about 6 jonin and they looked at him. The leader then felt something wet dripping down the back of his head. He reached behind and touched the liquid and looked at it. Pure blood leaked from his head and his eyes widened and Kishimaru smirked. He held the scythe up and showed it as blood dripped off the tip of the blade. All their eyes widened as Kishimaru just smirked , then lifted the scythe up and pumped his chakra through it, causing a second blade, made of pure chakra to spread out from the other end. Kishimaru gripped the middle of the weapon and bent his hand back and threw the blade, causing it to spin rapidly as both blades started to rotate at quick speeds. The ninja jumped out of the way and dodged the psycho blade as it swept under their feet. Kishimaru just smirked and used his hand came back to him, pointing at his chest. They all looked at him in confusion, but then the blade slash right through them all, splitting them in two. Their half-bodies fell like rain as blood rained down like an afternoon shower. Kishimaru looked at counted, but only saw 4 bodies and looked around. Kishimaru was then impaled in the back with the leaders kunai. Kishimaru's eyes widened, but he smirked and poofed into smoke, only to transform into the real scythe. The man looked in awe as the blade stood there. He looked at the one coming at him, and it poofed into Kishimaru, who had made some hand-signs and inhaled.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!" He shouted and blew, causing a giant burning flame to spread from his mouth, in the shape of a dragon. The ninja jumped back and the flames hit the house they were on, burning it to the ground. The ninja watched as the house fell down in flames, but the people got out ok. He sighed in relief and looked at Kishimaru, who grabbed his scythe and jumped toward the ninja. The ninja got in defense stance and Kishimaru landed and started to slash at mach-speed, He slashed at the guys throat horizontally, but the ninja dodged it and Kishimaru brought the blade under him and slashed up, the other side of the blade upper-cutting the ninja, sending him flying. Kishimaru jumped and made a horizontal spin then slammed the blade tip into the ninja's stomach. The ninja coughed blood as they both were sent hurdling to the ground. As they hit the ground the ninja didn't stop to make a last strike and used a kunai and slashed Kishimaru across the face, leaving a small red line on his cheek. Kishimaru didn't flinch and the point impaled deeper. "You may thing you'd be able to beat me, a twelve year old easily, but my brother trained me to where I am almost equal to his strength. My big brother could kill you without batting an eyelash." Kishimaru explained. The ninja didn't answer and Kishimaru dragged the scythe to his heart and cut it, killing the ninja. Kishimaru smirked and put his scythe away. Blood washed over the field and Kishimaru just sighed and jumped away. Other ninja came after him, and Kishimaru pulled out his shoulder blade bone and went after them. "Dance of the Camilla!" The small boy shouted.

He started to slash wildly as ninja got slashed across the face, chest, and even stabbed in the heart, the 5 of them fell dead and Kishimaru looked around and saw about nearly 20 other ninja. He smirked and held out his hands as bones jutted out of his skin like needles. "Dance of the Thorned Rose!" He shouted and began to spin madly causing the spiky bones to launch at blinding speeds towards the ninja. They tried to dodge them, but failed as the bones punctured them in every place. Blood still washed as Kishimaru never stopped spinning. They all screamed and they were then stabbed in the heart, falling like rocks, one at a time. Kishimaru stopped spinning and looked around. He was near the High School and jumped up. "Now! I'll destroy the school!" Kishimaru shouted and dark sapphire chakra erupted from him. He landed in the school yard, and the other students looked at the small boy. Kishimaru reared back his fist and shot it forward, causing a shockwave to pierce the air and destroy one of the school walls. The students ran away and Kishimaru watched as the pathetic teens ran away from him like mice being chased by a cat. He laughed and went through the huge hole he made in the wall. Screams were going on everywhere and Kishimaru looked up at the alarm and cut the wire so the others wouldn't work. Throughout the school all alarms were connected to each other, and if one was cut, they all went out. Kishimaru ran around the school and started to punch the lockers making them dent inwards by the Sheichibi's power.

"Sheichibi, this power you're giving me, it's flowing through my body as if I was on fire!" Kishimaru shouted.

"**Anything for you kit! Now I want to see this damn school burnt to the ground ASAP!"** Sheichibi ordered, and Kishimaru nodded.

Kishimaru then made some hand-signs and slapped his hands together. "Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!" He shouted and mud appeared in front of him and then sprouted into a giant wall made of solid mud, nearly splitting the school in two. Students in the sector ran out of their classrooms and gasped as they saw Kishimaru, his hands slapped together as the giant wall of mud grew larger. The teacher came out and she gasped. Kuhrenie (I don't know how to spell her name, sorry) came out and gasped.

"Kishimaru! What are you doing!" The genjutsu mistress shouted. Kishimaru turned towards her and his eyes pierced their souls. They all gasped and took one step back. Kishimaru just smirked and shrugged, then ran down the hallway downstairs to the library. They all gasped an looked at the giant wall.

"Why? Why is Kishimaru doing this?" Kuhrenie asked herself. But nothing came and the other teachers came to her. Asuma, Gai, Anko, Kakashi, and Ibiki all came running, along with the principal and other teachers.

"What's happening here?!" Asuma asked as he saw the giant wall of mud. Kuhrenie looked at them all.

"What happened here!" Kakashi asked. Kuhrenie sighed and looked at them with fear in her eyes, and worry. They all looked at her.

"Kishimaru has gone mad, he's destroying the school." She answered back. They all gasped.

"What, why would Kishimaru want to destroy the school!?" Gai asked. She shrugged and Kakashi sighed.

"Well we have to find him and grab him before he kills any of the students!" Kakashi shouted. They all nodded and ran down the stairs, the other teachers staying with the students.

_In the Library_

Sakura had wanted to get a good look up on the history of Kekkie Genkai's to see if Naruto and Kishimaru's strange staring was one. She looked around with the others searching as well, having no idea the school was being attacked by rabid youth. The library was situated away from the school. Sakura was searching and she found a very old book that was titled "History of the Blood-lines."

"I found it guys!" She shouted. They looked at her and ran over to her as she flipped through the pages. She had flipped till she reached page 260 and found what she was looking for. They all looked at the page with awe. "This is what I saw." Sakura said. In the page was an eye like structure that was gray and had 6 curves around the pupil, which looked like a four-star shuriekan.

"So this is what we all saw sometime ago, huh?" Tenten asked. They all nodded and Sakura read the print out loud.

"It says that this Kekkie Gankai originally belonged to the Uzumaki family." She said and read the page.

_This Kekkie Gankai is known as one of the most mysterious known to the world. It is said that people who have possession of this powerful doujutsu are able to see what other people cannot see. From what they can see, and what we cannot refers to spiritual activity. Once activated the person in control has the ability to summon, seal, and see spirits from the dead. They use their eyes to trace the spirits outline and as the spirit is encased in the outline, they cannot move._

_Then by pumping chakra into their eyes, they can then seal a ghost using high exorcismal power their eyes contain. As the ghost is getting an exorcism the person stays in one spot, almost unable to move as they seal the spiritual entity. Any spirit caught in this, unique, jutsu is bound and then their outer layer of ectoplasm is shredded layer by layer, reducing the spirits frame as each layer is being ripped off, piece by piece. _

_Once all the layers have been ripped off, only a blue, red, or an orange wisp will remain, thus ending the spirits freedom of moving from one place to another. The user can then summon that spirit in battle, using their blood to summon it. Once the spirit is summoned, it is at its masters command and will obey anything he/she orders. But once the spirit is summoned and has done what it came to do, it must be captured again to be re-used. _

_Although in legends there is a ghost, or ghosts, said to be available without capture from the user. The ghosts' names are "Rokuta" queen and the king "Rokuto" of the spiritual world. But only one who has achieved all six marks may be able to summon these ghastly cadavers. _

_The king and queen have been know to be extremely powerful, and in legends, only listening to the Yondaime Hokage who summoned them for a battle with the Kyuubi, then using the secret sealing technique to seal the beast into his own son.. Kushina, after the Yondaime had died, then had another child any years later, due to the Yondaime telling the spirits to wait until the time was right to give birth to the child. Kushina, in some legends, was said to have summoned these spirits during a fight with the Sheichibi, also giving her life to seal the beast into her second son. _

Sakura had finished reading the description and their eyes widened and their mouths dropped. Sakura turned her head and looked at them, not moving she looked at the book again. "This Kekkie Genkai is known as the Roku-" She couldn't finish because a wall next to them had been blown open. They gasped and looked as dust filled the room. They looked as a small figure came out of the dust. They gasped again as Kishimaru appeared, his eyes different than last time. They were gray with four curves, and a small dot as his pupil. They all knew he had the Kekkie Genkai activated. Kishimaru chuckled and sighed.

"Like my new look?" Kishimaru asked. They said nothing and Sakura swallowed hard.

"H-H-How do you have two blood-lines?" Sakura asked bravely. Kishimaru smirked, although it was hidden from their view. They looked at him.

"Why must you know everything?" Kishimaru asked. Sakura gulped and Kishimaru sighed and looked around, and then at the book. He saw the yellow pages, old from age, and saw the blood-line on the page. He glared at them, and they got shivers as his gray and black eyes shot them looks of anger. "You've been looking for our secret, haven't you!" Kishimaru asked. They looked at the book and Sakura slammed it shut. Kishimaru sighed and crossed his arms. "So, you know about our secret, huh?" Kishimaru asked. They just nodded and Neji and Hinata turned on their Byakugan, while Sasuke turned on his Sharingan. Kishimaru just laughed at them, as if he was mocking them. "You think those limits are going to stop me?" He laughed. They all got confused looks on their faces. Kishimaru laughed again. "This Kekkie Genkai is one of the worlds most powerful blood-lines. Not even the Byakugan can see what we see, and the Sharingan can't even do what this can do." Kishimaru said. Sasuke, Neji and Hinata gasped as Kishimaru bit his finger and drew blood again, since the Sheichibi could heal his wounds quickly, causing him to repeatedly bite his fingers to draw blood. He then slammed his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu: Dead Rising!" Kishimaru shouted and they watched. Soon the room went quiet and they looked at the ground and saw that something was emerging from it. Slowly the figure rose from the ground its head hung low. It had long hair and was hunched over. It was dressed in a white kimono and made them all shudder in fear. The air grew cold and they looked at the gray, and black figure as it stopped rising and just stood there, floating in the air. They looked at it and Kishimaru stood up and his curves started to spin slowly.

The white and gray figure bent its head up, its face covered by its long hair. They gasped as they saw a giant Katana blade sticking out if its stomach, still there from when he/she died. They all looked in fear as the hair started to blow in an unknown breeze that eerily filled the room with blood-lust. The figures head tilted up and Kishimaru smirked.

"Show yourself to our guests please." Kishimaru said, his tongue sweet like honey. The figures hair moved to the side and they all looked in fear as they saw a woman, her eyes gouged-put and blood leaking from them. He mouth was open and it showed her mouth, that was inky black. She held up her hands and started to move them around, as if she was blind.

"_**My eyes, where did everyone go? My eyes, where is everyone?"**_ She asked eerily as the air around them began to chill. They were all breathing out of their mouths and Sakura looked at her breath, which had become visible due to the sudden drop in her temperature. They all stood there in fear as they met face to face with a spirit from the other world.

"Do you like her? That was what we were staring at, Sakura, Sasuke." Kishimaru said. They looked at him and he gave a glare. "We were sealing this ghost that was about to attack Sakura, and my brother was first to sense her moving towards Sakura to strangle her, without Sakura even knowing what was going on." Kishimaru explained. They just looked and Kishimaru shrugged and smiled. "But anyway I think this place deserves a little clean up, look how nice and neat it is." Kishimaru said looking around. "Alright, ghost, destroy this place, that is your command from your master!" Kishimaru shouted. The woman stood there and then covered her eyes and screamed.

"_**Arghhhhhhhh! It hurts, it hurts! Make the pain go away! Arghhhh!" **_She screamed. They looked around and the books began to fly around, knocking everything over. She screamed again and the book-shelves fell over and started to break the tables. Which started to fly around and crash into the walls, breaking the tables. She screamed louder and the windows began to crack, and then broke and shattered to the ground as the lady screamed to death. Sakura latched onto Sasuke and they all backed away and started to run as the lights in the library started to fall on the ground, breaking, glass spraying everywhere. Sasuke let go of Sakura and ran as she fell to the floor. She looked behind her and the lady stopped screaming and uncovered her eyes. She then started to move towards Sakura, feeling around her to try and lock onto Sakura's location. Sakura moved and the lady looked in her direction. _**"I'm going to kill you! Argh!"**_ She screamed and spread her arms out and flew towards Sakura. She was about to strangle Sakura when she stopped and screamed then floated away. Sakura had her eyes closed and opened one. She looked and saw Naruto, in front of her. Sakura watched as the lady stood there, as though she was locked in place. She started to glow blue with an out-line as she just stayed there, paralyzed.

"Alright, now seal!" Naruto shouted. The lady screamed as her outer layers started to shed from her. Her skin started to fall off and she screamed in pain and agony as Naruto's 6 curves started to spin wildly. Naruto then blinked and she let out a piercing scream that shook the library. Sakura watched as she started to curve inward before turning into a ball and then turning into a blue wisp. Naruto walked over and used his hand and grasped the wisp, absorbing it. Kishimaru smiled and their eyes returned to normal and they looked at Sakura, who was on the floor. "C'mon Kishimaru, I finished destroying the rest of the village, let's get out of here." Naruto said and began to walk away. Kishimaru nodded and then walked with him as they both jumped out of the school. Sakura looked at got up and dusted herself off. She looked at the library, destroyed and wrecked and walked over to the book that held the history of Kekkie Genkai's and picked it up.

"It was a good thing we were the only ones who were in here, people would have died." Sakura said and looked around the room. Desks, papers, books, and broken lights were scattered around as she walked towards the way that Naruto and Kishimaru took. She got outside and gasped. The area around the school had been destroyed and she looked around more, and all she saw, was destruction. She walked down the stairs and ran to the stairs of the Hokage monuments and looked down. Her eyes widened as she saw nothing but destruction among he village. Houses were burnt down, destroyed. Fires could be seen in the distance and she looked at all of the chaos that had taken place. She then ran down to lower ground and dashed towards the Hokage tower. She entered the building, surprised to see that it had survived and ran into Tsunades' office. "Master Naruto and Kishimaru destroyed the vill-!" She stopped when she saw everybody looking at her. All her friends. Except Naruto and Kishimaru, were inside the office, and Tsunade looking out the window. She turned around and saw Sakura.

"Come in Sakura, we need to talk." Tsunade said and Sakura nodded and sat down. Tsunade sat down in her chair and sighed, then entwined her fingers and rested her chin on them and looked at her. She sighed and closed her eyes, then opened them. "As you all know, Konoha had now had one of the most, unexpected, mutinying disasters happen to it, from two people we all know." Tsunade said. They all nodded and Sakura looked at the ground and glared at it. Tsunade saw her and continued. "Now, I want you to tell me, what pissed Naruto and Kishimaru off so bad, that they had to destroy Konoha, your home." Tsunade ordered softly. No-one said a thing and Tsunade looked at Sakura, who was still glaring at the ground. "Sakura," Tsunade blurted out. Sakura was startled and looked at her. "Sakura, do you know what might have made Naruto angry?" She asked. Sakura gave a small gasp and folded her hands, but she kept silent. They all looked at her and Sasuke knew she would have to tell the truth. "Sakura, I need to know." Tsunade said calmly, or as calm as she could. Sakura gulped and looked at Tsunade but still said nothing and shrugged.

"I'll tell you what happened." Rock Lee said standing up. They all looked at him and Rock Lee looked at Sakura.

"Very well Lee, you have the floor, so tell us, what did you see, or hear?" Tsunade asked. Lee cleared his throat and began.

"It all started when we were in Anko-sensei's class and Naruto and just finished a very finny joke involving something. So Kishimaru then suggested that we go outside and learn physical education instead." Lee said. Tsunade nodded and looked at Sakura, who was still staring at the ground. "As we got outside I saw Sakura asking Sasuke to jog with her. But when he was about to say something he noticed Naruto and walked away from Sakura, making her very sad and a bit peeved, which was Naruto's first mistake." Lee said, making Sakura bunch up. Tsunade saw it and nodded toward Lee to continue. "So Naruto started to ask Sakura if she could jog with him, and she did not answer. So Naruto starts tapping her on the shoulder and asking her louder to jog with him, but she remained silent." Lee skipped and looked at Sakura, who was bunching up into a ball.

"Please continue Lee." Tsunade said and Lee nodded.

"It was then that Sakura's rage had over-flowed and she started to beat Naruto to a living pulp. She started with punching him in the stomach, upper-cutting, then punching him in the stomach again and then kneeing him and then kicking him into a wall, where she began to punch Naruto in the stomach again, causing him to spew blood. Then Sakura started to say very un-youthful things to him ad Kishimaru." Lee stopped again and sighed. "She said she hated them both, and that they could not ever be loved, no matter how much they tried. Then she said other things and Kishimaru ran over to Naruto and started to heal him, but you should have seen what Naruto looked like. He was drenched in his own blood from the shirt down, and his pants, even though they were dark, gave off the crimson stains. Sakura tried to heal Naruto, but Kishimaru called her a witch and after Naruto was better he started to yell at Sakura and tell her that he should've never got Sasuke back for her, and Kishimaru started to cry and that was when Naruto walked away." Lee finished and they all looked at Sakura, who had tears pouring from her eyes and she shook.

"So, I see, thank you Lee." Tsunade thanked, and Lee bowed and sat down and looked at Sakura. "Sakura," Tsunade said. Sakura looked up at her, tears spilling over her face. "I have the right to exile you fro the village, you know that, right?" Tsunade asked. Sakura only nodded and Tsunade sighed. "It was you who broke their dreams, spirits, and souls and you were one of the people who started this." Tsunade said and walked over to Sakura and bent down. Sakura looked into Tsunade's brown eyes. "So, as of now you're in charge of a Star-rank mission." Tsunade said. They all looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean Star-rank?" Sakura asked wiping the tears away from her face.

"I have made a new ranking, far above S-rank missions." Tsunade said. They all looked at her. "The Star-rank mission is one that might involve death that is very likely, and is only assigned to the most elite ANBU, and Jonin." Tsunade said, Their eyes widened and looked at Sakura, who was fearing the mission. "But seeing as though you have caused this mess, then you get to have it." Tsunade said and Sakura gulped.

"But I'm not an ANBU, or a Jonin." Sakura said. Tsunade sighed and nodded.

"Yes, but you were the one who started this, and you will not be allowed back until Naruto and Kishimaru are brought back. They must be brought back alive, or dead." Tsunade said and Sakura gasped.

"But they'll kill me!" Sakura shouted and Tsunade stood up and eyed her.

"BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THE DAMN DEED, AND IT'S UP TO YOU TO GET THEM BACK! YOU MUST DO IT YOURSELF OR YOU DON'T GET BACK IN KONOHA!" The angry Hokage shouted. Sakura looked at her and everyone else, and they nodded. Sakura sighed and stood up and started walking towards the door. "Now go get ready, this mission may be the death of you, concerning how much you pissed Naruto off." Tsunade said and Sakura nodded and walked out the door.

"Tsunade there's got to be another way we can do this!" Ino shouted. Tsunade eyed her and she zipped her lips.

"Sakura must do this alone, after all she was the one who made Naruto angry, and this is enough punishment for her, going out after them alone." Tsunade said. They all looked at her and Tsunade sighed and opened her desk and pulled out a bottle of sake. "Now does anyone want to question me any further to piss me off more?" Tsunade asked. They all shook their heads and Tsunade nodded and looked out the window and saw Sakura, walking away and sighed. Sakura was walking around the village, seeing the entire village nearly destroyed from Kishimaru and Naruto. She sighed and looked ahead and saw the gates. Her house was probably grounded and she had no please to go to get supplies and knew that Naruto had probably taken all his ramen so she couldn't get anything from there. The stores were destroyed and he couldn't use them and sighed. She got to the gates and looked ahead. She knew Naruto and Kishimaru might have been far away by now, but she sighed and started to chakra sprint through the trees. She leapt from one branch to another as she tried to sense Naruto's chakra, which was faintly coming to her. She pressed on more as more chakra was pumped into her feet and she started to go faster. She could now feel Naruto's chakra level and she gulped as she got nearer and nearer.

_With Naruto and Kishimaru_

Naruto, Kishimaru and Big-Z, Konohoa and Tyke, who was still sleeping in Big-Z's mouth, were just walking when Naruto stopped. He turned around and Kishimaru looked at him, also making Big-Z and Konohoa look behind at him to.

"Do you feel that?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru looked at him and concentrated.

"Yes, I do feel it, someone is coming for us." Kishimaru said. Naruto sighed and crossed his arms.

"It's her, she's coming to get us." Naruto concluded and Kishimaru nodded.

"What should we do big brother? We're out in the middle of a concrete path that leads straight to Sunagakure." Kishimaru said and Naruto just stood there and said nothing.

"We'll keep waling and when she gets to us, leave everything to me, okay?" Naruto asked, and Kishimaru nodded and Naruto turned around and started to walk on the path. Kishimaru was about to turn around when he heard rustling in the bushes and looked.

"Big brother," Kishimaru said, Naruto looked at him and Kishimaru pointed behind him with his thumb. "She's here." Kishimaru plainly said. Naruto looked and saw Sakura, standing on the path looking at him. Naruto turned around and looked at her.

"Well, look who's here, it's my good old friend Sakura." Naruto said sarcastically. Sakura recognized it though and looked at the ground. "So, what are you doing here?" Naruto said walking towards her. Sakura looked at him as he walked towards her and her knees started to shake. "Well, look at the she's come to me with her tail between her legs, how pathetic." Naruto said as he walked toward her more. He got right up to her an looked down at her and she looked up at him and gulped. "Well," Naruto said shaking his head.

"I've been ordered by Tsunade to bring you back." Sakura said and Naruto thought. He thought deeply and closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Oh lemme see here, hmm hmm hmm, what should I say?" He said to himself, and Sakura looked at him. His eyes opened and got close to her ear and whispered into it. "Nope, not going back there again." He said and took his head away. Sakura looked at him and got angry.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her with shock.

"Oh, Sakura I'm sorry, let me speak to you in your language." Naruto said and Sakura looked at him. "I hate you go away." Naruto said and looked at her. Her eyes widened and Naruto shrugged. "That's a little mean don't you think?" Naruto asked. Sakura could feel pain welling up in her heart. "No let me restate that as sweetly as possible." Naruto said again. He was playing with her and Sakura's anger started to get the better of her. "Go away bitch, I don't like you anymore and I don't understand why you want me to come back, so in conclusion I say go suck Sasuke's dick over it and get over your anger." Naruto said and Sakura snapped. She cocked back her fist and shot it forward. Naruto caught it and looked at her. She tried to punch him again, but Naruto caught the other arm. "Tsk tsk tsk, that anger of yours is really a bad habit isn't it?" Naruto asked as he gripped her wrists. Sakura tried to move but couldn't, Naruto was too strong and had a firm grip on her.

"Naruto you need to come back to Konoha." Sakura said struggling. Naruto didn't flinch and looked at her and shook his head.

"Why should I!" Naruto shouted in her face. It snapped her out and she looked at how close they were, his face right near hers. "Why should I go back to Konoha just to picked on again! You shattered me! You thought it was great to beat the shit out of me just to gt Sasuke to notice you! Well how would you feel if I purposely hit you, Huh! How would you feel if everything you did wrong I hit you on the head for, how would that feel Sakura!?" Naruto blared into her face. She felt his anger and looked at him. He looked at her and leaned into her ear and whispered. "How would you feel?" He asked softly, Sakura hearing his soft breathing from his nostrils. She turned her head and looked at him. She could see his eyes clearly now and saw the dull, brittle, brisk orbs he had.

"I wouldn't know, Naruto. I've never been hit before." Naruto answered back softly. Naruto turned her around and held her hands behind her back as he gripped them. Naruto leaned down into her neck and she felt his hot breath on her soft skin. Naruto's teeth sharpened and he started to sniff her neck for a good place. Sakura started to breath hard and her heart pounded. Finally Naruto sunk his teeth into her neck and she gasped loudly in pain. Naruto's fangs sunk more into her skin and she screamed. After about 1 minute a mark appeared on her skin and Naruto let go of her neck. He looked at the blood and licked it off, tasting her. He spit on the ground at the taste and looked at her. Her eyes were wide and she was panting. Naruto leaned into her ear and whispered to her. "You now will." Naruto said, and Sakura got angry and wanted to smash Naruto into the ground, but then she gasped as the mark started to burn. The pain was horrible as it throbbed on her neck. Naruto smiled and watched as she struggled in his grasp "Embrace it Sakura, this is what I went through, and now, you will to." Naruto said. She felt herself going unconscious and passed out leaning against Naruto's chest. Naruto smiled and let go of her hands and she fell, but he caught her, is hands grasping her fallen form. His eyes widened as he meant for her to fall on the ground, but his body moved like it wanted to catch her. He didn't know about it, but he felt her soft skin on his own and looked at her. Her tiny frame in his hands, leaning to the ground. Naruto lifted her up bridal style and looked at Kishimaru who was also confused. Kishimaru ran over to him and looked at Naruto.

"Big brother, I thought you didn't like Sakura." Kishimaru said and Naruto just looked at Sakura as her body was sleeping in his strong arms.

"I don't know squirt, my body just acted automatically. I meant for her to fall to the ground, but my body just moved on its own." Naruto explained. Kishimaru thought and looked at his older sibling.

"Maybe there's something in your heart that chooses not to let go of Sakura, and your feelings for her still remain in that place." Kishimaru explained. Naruto looked at the small boy and then at Sakura. She did look cute sleeping in Naruto's arms and Naruto couldn't place it, but maybe Kishimaru was right. Maybe he still did have a place for her in his heart, but wanted to desperately get rid of the feeling and tried by thinking of all the horrible things she did to him in the past, but it still didn't work and Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura, who lay in his arms. He started to walk towards the village and Kishimaru followed him, along with Big-Z and Konohoa, little baby Tyke still sleeping. Naruto kept walking towards the dead village and Kishimaru caught up with him. "Big brother why are we going back to the village?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto kept walking and didn't say anything. Kishimaru looked at him in confusion as he walked towards their, once, home. "Big brother, are you…going to the village for Sakura?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto stopped and looked at him and looked forward, and then back again towards the, nearly endless, concrete path.

"I don't know squirt, I just don't know what to do." Naruto answered back. Kishimaru looked at him in a confused matter and Naruto looked at him. "Well we'll head to Suna, it'll take about a week and we've got plenty of food and things to drink. So lets go squirt." Naruto said and began walking towards Sunagakure with Kishimaru, Big-Z and Konohoa, with Tyke, following right beside Naruto. He looked at Sakura and saw her sleeping body, then looked at the sky, and the sun was going down. And they should stop when they had reached as far as they could Naruto thought. It was nearly 6:00 and Naruto knew it would be a while, but for some reason his mind couldn't stay off of Sakura, he seemed to like holding her, passed out, frame in his hands, but still remembered what she had done to him those past years and still had a certain dislike for her. But Naruto went with it and knew it would be a long week.

_4 hours later_

The stars were out in the night sky and Naruto, Kishimaru, Big-Z, and Konohoa were sitting near the fire. Sakura had woken up nearly 2 hours ago and sat away from Naruto, and knew he probably needed space. She sat on a lonely log that was quite a bit away from the warm fire which she wanted to sit and enjoy next to Naruto and tell him she was sorry for all those times she made him miserable, and make it up to him, no matter what, or anyway she could. But she couldn't find the courage to tell him and just sat there, her arms folded around her body to try and keep warm. She stared at the fire and then looked at Naruto who was sitting cross-legged near the flames smiling as he let the blaze warm his hands. Naruto looked over at Sakura and she gave a small gasp and looked into his eyes. She frowned and turned around so Naruto couldn't see her face. Naruto just stared at her as the darkness swallowed her body in the cold stillness of the night. He looked at Kishimaru, who just looked at him and shrugged. Naruto then reverted his gaze back to her and she had her head hung low, burying her face into her hands. He heard small gasps for air and sniffles as she cried alone on the log. Naruto just sighed and looked into the flames. He was stuck, stuck with her for a week unless she went back herself, which he doubted.

"Instead of crying, how about apologizing and trying to make it up to me in hopes I might forgive you." Naruto suggested so Sakura could hear. It was silent for a very long moment and Naruto was about to get up and go over and talk to her when she broke the silence.

"What's the point?" Sakura asked her voice shaking from the tears. Naruto looked at her and she wiped her face. "It's obvious I can't get your forgiveness. I've done too much to you in your life." Sakura explained, sniffing. Naruto looked at her and looked into the fire. She was right, he had lost all patience for her and probably would not forgive her, even if she still had a place in his heart. He looked at her again and she had her hand on the mark where he had bit her. Naruto clutched his heart and Sakura had the courage to look at him and saw him clutching the place where his hear was, She gulped and got up, knowing that what se was about to do was insane to her. She started to walk towards Naruto and he looked at her as she walked, while clutching the mark on her neck, towards him. Naruto looked at her confusingly as she reached him and fell to her knees in front of him. She took her hand off of the mark and extended it towards Naruto's right hand that he was clutching his heart. She touched his hand and moved it away and Naruto looked at her as she leaned in towards his chest.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Naruto asked. She leaned in more and Naruto just looked at her. His eyes widened as he felt something on his left ab. She had kissed his heart softly and Kishimaru's eyes almost popped right out of his head as Sakura kissed his left ab. She was there for quite a while and Naruto just looked at her as she separated from his chest and drew back her tender lips. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. Naruto was shocked at what Sakura did and touched his heart, as if it were on fire. "Sakura," was all he said as she stood up and walked away to the log and sat down, staring at the fire. She wanted to stay there, but she would give Naruto his space so he could heal his wounds, physical and mental at once. As she watched the flames dance in the night air she felt herself getting very drowsy and closed her eyes and gently laid herself on the log. Her eyes were closing softly as she took a last glimpse at Naruto and closed her eyes for good. Naruto was still struck with awe at what Sakura did and looked at Kishimaru, who looked at him and crossed his arms.

"I could use one of those to, don't you think?" Kishimaru pouted, and looked at Sakura, who opened her eyes and smiled. She got up and walked back over to Kishimaru and kneeled down. But instead of Kissing him on the heart, she kissed him on the cheek. Kishimaru's eyes widened and Naruto's just about popped right out of his head. Sakura slipped away and looked at Kishimaru. Kishimaru looked at her and she gave a soft, loving smile.

"Was that okay for you?" Sakura asked. Kishimaru had a tint of red spread like wildfire across his face. Sakura smiled and looked at Naruto, who had his arms crossed and was pouting. Sakura smiled and gave a small laugh and Naruto looked at her with his mouth half-open. She gave a giggle and looked at Big-Z, who was looking at her, lying down on the ground. "Naruto, is this wolf yours?" Sakura asked a little terrified that Naruto and Kishimaru hadn't noticed the giant wolf hanging around. Naruto looked at Big-Z, and he perked his head up and licked his lips.

"Yep, that's mine alright. His names Big-Z." Naruto answered back. Sakura looked at the giant wolf and it looked at her, and she gave a small wave. Naruto looked around, but saw no sign of Konohoa. "Hey Big-Z, where's you mate buddy?" Naruto asked the giant wolf. Big-Z looked up at him and got up and moved. Naruto saw Konohoa and Tyke. Sakura looked at Naruto and his eyes had gone soft and she looked in his direction, and her eyes softened. Konohoa was lying down and Tyke was breast-feeding.

"That's so sweet." Sakura said watching as the beautiful fox let the baby drink its mothers nutrients. Naruto smiled and looked at Big-Z, who was right next to him looking at his mate. Naruto lifted up his hand and patted Big-Z on the head. Kishimaru looked at Big-Z and gave the huge wolf a hug. Big-Z was big enough to give a full grown hug and Kishimaru loved giving Big-Z hugs. Naruto just smiled and watched as Big-Z looked at Sakura. She was staring at the baby with a small frown, and Naruto looked at her. "Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Naruto asked. Sakura just looked at him with dull eyes as the fire made them dance into the night air.

"I……I want to make you happy, so that you'll forgive me. Is there anyway I can get your forgiveness?" Sakura asked looking into his brittle eyes. Naruto sighed and looked down.

"I don't know if I can forgive you. You've broken my heart Sakura, I…I just don't know yet." Naruto responded back. Sakura looked down and nodded, and then looked back and Konohoa and Tyke. Konohoa was looking at her, and Tyke had stopped and was sitting there, next to its mother, its eyes still closed and its cute face staring into oblivion.

"Okay, well I hope you have good dreams tonight, see you in the morning." Sakura answered and got up and walked back over to her log for the last time and sat down and laid on it. It was just big enough to lay on, but if you turned you'd most likely fall of on the ground. She took a last glance at Naruto and he just watched Konohoa. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep in the cold stillness that surround her. Naruto got up and got out two bed rolls and three blankets for Konohoa, Big-Z, and Tyke to sleep on. He laid the blankets near the fire, but not to close. Then he laid Kishimaru's and his own rolls on the ground floor. And they both sat in them. Naruto looked at Sakura, who was just lying there, giving a small shiver of two as the cold air nipped her skin. It was a bit cold out and enough to make you start shivering. He looked in his bag, but there was no blanket left and sighed and then looked in Kishimaru's bag, but no blanket. He then thought and his mind pinged and got up. He took off his cloak and put it on Sakura as she lay there, sleeping. He then picked her up bridal style and put her near the fire. He set her down gently on the other side of them and looked at her. He had no idea why he was thinking of being nice to her when she did her hitting and what else. Maybe Kishimaru was right, maybe there was a place in his heart that wanted her still, but she'd have to earn it on her own if he was to forgive her. He sighed and walked over to Kishimaru, who had fallen asleep with Big-Z, Konohoa, and Tyke sleeping. Tyke was sleeping between his mother and father, and Konohoa was sleeping while Big-Z was looking out for any enemies.

Naruto just looked at Sakura as she stopped shivering and calmed down. Should her have been so kind. He was supposed to hate her and curse her out. But for some odd reason he just wanted to say he forgave her. But he wouldn't, he would let time take hold of her and slowly make her way up to the level he wanted. He sighed as he laid back on his roll and looked at the stars, and then closed his eyes and dreamed. Sakura had woken up and felt Naruto's cloak on her and she was right net to the fire, warming up. She sat up and looked at Naruto, who was spread out and sleeping. Sakura felt the warm fabric on her body and frowned. She didn't deserve it, she didn't see why Naruto was acting like he was, but that would soon change. She knew he could get angry when he wanted to, and it would mostly be at her. But she would accept his anger and would do anything in her power to make him feel good, no matter if she had to give……her life to do it. She gulped at her last thought, but would have to do anything for him. She just lye down on the ground and closed her eyes, and then drifted off into a deep slumber.

Well there you guys go. Also my friend did enter High school at the age of twelve, I thinks she's a sophomore now, and 13 years old. But anyways hope to see you later. R&R!


	3. An unexpected visitor, and Sakura's fear

Hey! Well thanks for the reviews guys! Well hope you enjoy this next story! Also it would be nice if you guys could read my friend, Spazzgirls, story called "The Legacy Continues" and support her, and also flame the likes of "Anonymous reviewer Stewie", please. I don't want my friend to suffer, so show your support! Well enjoy!.

_**K'sN&S-Hell again.**_

_**Naruto-Oh, hello.**_

_**K'sN&S-So, how are you and Sakura working out together?**_

_**Naruto-Well, she's still sleeping.**_

_**K'sN&S-I see, well you do know why she is here, correct?**_

_**Naruto-(shrugs) I don't know why she just goes home already.**_

_**K'sN&S-Perhaps she is looking to apologize to you.**_

_**Naruto-Maybe, but I don't think she can restore my broken heart. (Clutches heart)**_

_**K'sN&S-(sighs) Well, you do know that there are many ways for forgiveness, do you know?**_

_**Naruto-What do you mean, if I can ask?**_

_**K'sN&S-Well, there are many ways to repair a broken heart, but most fail. I do believe it is because it depends on how the person tries to repair it.**_

_**Naruto-Hmm, you might have a point, but she'll have to earn my forgiveness if I am to forgive her.**_

_**K'N&S-Is that what your heart says? The heart that had her the very first minute you two locked eyes?**_

_**Naruto-(looks at me) I…don't know what my heart says. It's telling me things, but my brain is telling me the opposite. I'm stuck between two things.**_

_**K'sN&S-(puts hand on Naruto shoulder, he looks at me) I'm sure she is capable of doing what your heart desires.**_

_**Naruto-(smiles) I hope you're right, but that mark will teach her what I went through, it is the very essence of pain itself. **_

"_**K'sN&S-True, if the mark is placed on someone of pure hatred for another person, he or she, in this case she, will feel the pain that person has suffered from them.**_

_**Naruto-Very true, but in any case she will, or I hope, come to her senses during our week together, I wish.**_

_**K'sN&S-I see, well we should get to the story.**_

_**Naruto-yeah, Sakura and squirt are waking up soon, and the pets to.**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, but only Kishimaru(bio will update soon)**_

Sakura's eyes opened slowly and she gave a small yawn. She was sweating a bit and felt a little warm, but she knew it was because Naruto's cloak had kept her warm all through the night. She remembered what happened yesterday, and her eyes softened in remorse for Naruto, having to go through her crap during, almost all, his life. She sighed a bit and rose from the ground and looked around. Kishimaru was sleeping, and so were Big-Z, Konohoa, and little Tyke, all snuggled up between his parents. Although she couldn't see the tiny package, she knew that the baby fox was nice and secure, with its parents that loved him with all their hearts. She looked at Naruto's roll, and found he was gone. She looked around, but found no sight of him.

"I wonder where he went?" Sakura asked herself as she got up off of the hard ground. I was a beautiful day and the sun was shining without even one cloud in the sky, as far as she could see at least. She stretched and took a deep breath. She then thought about Naruto, as there were some questions she wanted to ask him. She hung her arms and then put her right arm of the left side of her neck, where Naruto had left the strange mark. She rubbed her fingers over the bite marks and shivered as her hands caressed the strange, yet painful tattoo Naruto had given her. She then heard some rustling in the bushes and looked over to them with a gasp, as it had surprised her. She looked at Big-Z, who was just lying down. She looked over at the bushes and Naruto the appeared out of them with more fire wood. He looked at her and she lowered her head and he just sighed and shook his head and threw the wood into the fire. She looked at him and gulped as she tried to get the words out of her mouth. "N-Naruto?" She stuttered. Naruto looked at her and she put her hands behind her back. She knew Naruto wasn't very fond of her at the moment, and she understood, as she wasn't too fond of herself either.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked with empathy reeking from his deep voice. She stared into his dull, brittle eyes and shivered. She swallowed hard and looked at him.

"I want to ask you some questions, is that okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed and shrugged. She walked over to him and sat down on the ground in front of him. It was silent for a good 2 minutes and Naruto crossed his arms.

"Well, what do you wanna ask me?" Naruto said a little annoyed at her. She looked at him and brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen and gulped.

"I want to ask you…what this mark is." Sakura said softly. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and sighed.

"It's called…The Mark, of Pain." He answered bluntly. Sakura looked down and ran her fingers over the mark again.

"What does it…do?" She asked again. Naruto looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"I already told you what it does, it makes you feel my pain." Naruto empathized. She nodded and looked at Naruto.

"How does it work?" Sakura asked again.

"It works by sensing your movements, thoughts, and anger and throws them all right back at you. So if you even think, or are going to hit me, that mark will hit your body with much more force, than you would hit me with." Naruto answered, and nodded silently. "If you think about," Naruto skipped. Sakura looked at him as a breeze brushed their faces. "it was something that you deserved, and will only get worse, the more you think about beating the shit out of me." Naruto finished with his eyebrow cocked and smiling. Sakura nodded solemnly and sighed. "Why aren't you going back to Konoha?" Naruto asked. She looked at him.

"I'm on a star-rank mission." She plainly said. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and looked at her.

"What the hell's a star-rank mission?" Naruto asked again. She looked at him.

"It's supposed to be a mission only reserved for the most, elite ninja. But Tsunade assigned me one, and I can't return to Konoha until it's complete." Sakura answered back. Naruto shrugged and couldn't help but asking.

"So, what's your mission?" Naruto asked bluntly. Sakura cleared her throat and looked at him.

"The mission…is to bring you, and Kishimaru back to Konoha." Sakura explained. Naruto gave a fake laugh and slapped his knee.

"That's not going to happen." He said straightening up. Sakura looked at him with awe. She could see the hate and spite at the village in his eyes, and it was frightening her as he glowered down at her.

"Then I'm a failure." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"You bet you are." Naruto said and she looked at him and started to get mad. She was thinking about kicking the shit out of Naruto, but she gasped as the mark burned her. She gripped it and squeezed, also giving a few gasps of pain. Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Temper, temper, temper. You've got to get over your anger at me, the mark will kill you if you don't stop thinking about beating my ass to a pulp." Naruto explained. Sakura looked at him and sighed as the mark stopped burning. Naruto just sighed and shrugged at her. "Hey, don't get mad at me, you're the one that's hurting yourself by thinking of hurting me." Naruto shrugged. Sakura just said nothing and looked at him.

"So, I guess I should get to work then." Sakura said and Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"What'd you mean?" Naruto asked. Sakura got up and gave a soft smile. Naruto got a little confused.

"Getting your forgiveness, that is my new mission, since I'm a failure to you." Sakura explained. Naruto's mouth dropped open a little and Sakura walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "Because, unlike me, you're not a failure." Sakura said and Naruto's eyes widened. She giggled and gave him a small peck on the cheek and Naruto flinched in surprise, and yet shocked at what she did. He looked at her and she was giving small smile. "Hmm, your whisker marks," She said. Naruto, still in shock, looked at her and rubbed his cheek.

"W-What about them?" He stuttered. Sakura giggled and looked at him with a small smile.

"They tickled my lips when I kissed your cheek, I didn't know they were real." Sakura answered. Naruto rubbed his cheek and nodded. Soon they both heard rustling and looked as they saw Kishimaru waking up from his dreams. He rubbed his eyes and gave a yawn and stretched. Big-Z perked his head up and Konohoa did to, but baby Tyke still slept like a, well, baby. Sakura looked at Big-Z, who was looking at her and she gave a small smile. Sakura then looked at Konohoa and she was looking at her also. Sakura gave a soft smile and waved. The two animals got up and stretched, and walked over to Sakura. She looked at baby Tyke who was laying flat out on the blanket, losing his warmth in which his parents gave him. Sakura wanted to squeal when she saw him curl up into a little ball, but remained calm. She slowly walked over to Tyke and bent down. She saw the small baby shivering and looked at Naruto, who was looking at her. She then looked at Big-Z and Konohoa, who were looking at her skeptically. She knew she probably couldn't touch the baby and sighed. She then took the blanket and then carefully put it over Tyke's shivering body and also made a small pillow for his head the lay on. Big-Z and Konohoa walked over and looked at what she was doing. They saw their baby, nice and warm inside the blanket. Sakura looked at Konohoa and the orange beauty looked at her. Sakura gave a small smile and got up and started to back away, as to tell them that she did not want to cause any trouble.

"So, you've grown a little attached to Tyke I see." Naruto stated. Sakura looked at him and gave a small blush. Naruto got confused and Sakura giggled.

"He's just so cute and small, and innocent, and defenseless. So to show I care I wrapped him up in the blanket, so it is more easier to carry, rather than by the scruff of fur on his neck." Sakura said. Naruto got up and walked over and bent down and looked at the tiny baby that lay snuggled inside the blanket. Naruto then gathered the blanket and lifted Tyke up and couldn't help but awe. It looked as though Tyke was in a small carrying pouch and smiled. He then held Tyke close to his body and started to stroke his head with his index finger. Naruto looked at Big-Z, who was looking at Sakura and then walked over to her and started to sniff her legs. She stayed calm and smiled as she felt the, humongous, wolfs hot breath on her legs, and couldn't help but give a small giggle as it tickled her legs. Kishimaru looked at Sakura and she looked down at Big-Z and was smiling.

"Wow big brother, looks like Big-Z likes Sakura." Kishimaru stated. Naruto looked at him and Kishimaru looked at Naruto back.

"What makes you so sure?" Naruto asked as he cradled the small baby in his hands, Konohoa looking at Tyke.

"Well usually Big-Z bites a person when he or she is even near the baby. But when Sakura was near the baby, he didn't bite her." Kishimaru said. Naruto looked at Sakura and she was smiling as Big-Z looked up at her.

"Well that is kind of strange I guess. What do you think went on?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru shrugged and they both looked at Sakura, who had softness in her eyes as she looked at Big-Z. "C'mon Big-Z, don't tell me you're going soft on Sakura." Naruto said. Big-Z looked at him and Naruto had a small smile on his face and an eyebrow cocked.

"Well I don't think he's soft." Sakura said leaning down to Big-Z. The wolf looked at her and she gave a smile. "I think he's a strong handsome devil of a wolf, who would make any mate lucky to have." Sakura stated. Big-Z had a blush spread across his face and looked at Konohoa, who was walking over to Sakura. Sakura then started to get a little nervous about Big-Z's mate coming over to her.

"Oh boy, here comes Konohoa, Sakura. Will she like you, or not like you?" Naruto asked. Konohoa wasn't as much of a softy as Big-Z when it came to other girls, because, well, Big-Z was a male and he had to be nice to a girl. Naruto had told him that it was always good to be nice to a girl. But when Konohoa was around another male, Big-Z would go in defense over his mate and get right in the way of the other male, who was usually smaller than Big-Z, since he was a full-grown wolf. But Konohoa would be a different story when it came to a girl that was around Naruto, her mate, and the baby. She had no pity, because if she didn't like you, that was it. Naruto chuckled and knew that Konohoa probably wouldn't like Sakura and just watched. Kishimaru, however, knew that Konohoa could like Sakura, under certain circumstances. Sakura looked at Konohoa and the female looked at her.

"Just to let you know, Konohoa," Sakura said, the fox looking at her. "You don't have to like me, all I care about is my mission to get Naruto better, and I know that in my heart that I've been a selfish bitch towards other people. I'm…sorry. If you want go ahead and bite me." Sakura said and held out her arm towards Konohoa. Naruto looked at her with confusion, and Kishimaru was also mystified, but gave a small smirk. Konohoa looked at Sakura and then at her arm. The fox started to sniff Sakura's arm and Sakura's heart started to pound like crazy. Sakura then closed her eyes and waited for Konohoa to bite her. The fox looked at Naruto, who was in shock, and then at Sakura, who's eye were closed. She then looked at Big-Z, who was looking at Sakura and then back at his mate. Konohoa then looked at her baby and saw it snuggled up in Naruto's arms, sleeping in the blanket Sakura had put on him. Konohoa then opened her jaw and Kishimaru gulped and looked at Sakura. Unlike his older brother, Kishimaru was a little easier to forgive, and since Sakura said she was sorry and even gave him a kiss on the cheek, Kishimaru decided to let her slide this once. Sakura opened one eye and saw Konohoa's jaw open and took a deep breath and awaited the pain from her bite. The pain did come as Konohoa sunk her fangs into Sakura's arm, and Naruto watched as Sakura's eye narrowed and she bit her lip.

"Well I guess it's safe to say the Konohoa's decision is opposite that of Big-Z's." Naruto said. Sakura took in deep breaths as Konohoa's fangs dug into her skin. Blood started to drip on the ground. Konohoa then let go and looked at Sakura, who was taking deep breaths. Sakura opened one eye at Konohoa and smiled.

"Okay, if you hate me then that's okay with me, Konohoa." Sakura said. The fox looked at the wound she had made and Sakura took her arm back in and let the blood trickle down her wrist onto the ground. "If it's one thing I learned from a person, that I know," She said looking at Naruto giving him a small smile. "is that a ninja must endure pain, no matter how great." Sakura finished. Naruto's mouth dropped open a bit and Kishimaru just smiled and looked at Konohoa. Sakura then stood up and looked at Konohoa. "Besides, I wasn't expecting a beauty like you to like a selfish, ugly, bitch like me anyway." She said. Her words hit everyone like a knife stabbing their hearts as Sakura looked at Naruto, who's eyes were wide and his mouth hanging open. Kishimaru was shocked and Sakura smiled and lifted her hand up to the mark and rubbed it. "Even if I have to kill myself just to get your forgiveness, Naruto," Sakura said. Naruto's head shot up and Kishimaru looked at her to. "I will." Sakura finished with a smile. Naruto just looked at her an felt more pings in his heart as Sakura's words hit him over and over. He clutched his heart and looked at her, who was clutching her heart.

"S-S-Sakura, you don't have to-" Naruto stuttered and Sakura interrupted him so he couldn't finish.

"It's okay if you hate me Naruto. I understand what pain is now, since this mark. I know I sound like a fool, or a maniac. But as long as you're happy, than I'm happy to, dead, or alive." Sakura explained and sighed. Naruto was feeling pain as his heart pinged again. His heart strings were telling him that she meant what she said. He clutched his heart harder and Sakura looked at Konohoa, who was looking up at her. Sakura smiled and looked at her wound. It was a bit deep, but she could heal it, since it was not that difficult for her skills to handle. She then rubbed her mark and sighed, then looked at Naruto, who was hanging his head. She sighed and smiled. "Well are we going to have breakfast so we can go?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her, and she saw that he had small tears coming from them. Sakura walked over to Naruto and knelt down to him. He looked at her and she had worry on her face.

"S-Sakura, what are you saying. It's like you're saying you'll commit, suicide just to please me." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"But I thought my pain was what made you happy, to see what I've been giving you all your life. But anyway, lets have something to eat, okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto still couldn't believe what she said and Sakura just smiled. "I'll cook some ramen for you, okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto still said nothing and Sakura sighed and looked at Kishimaru. "Kishimaru," Sakura said. The small boy looked at her and she gave him a smile.

"Yes Sakura?" Kishimaru asked.

"Could you get me the pot so I can fill it with water from your canteen?" Sakura asked. Kishimaru nodded and got the pot out of the satchel Naruto had, and got his canteen with fresh water and poured some inside the pot. He handed it to Sakura and she took the pot and smiled, and then put it by flat rocks around the fire and then waited for it to boil. "What flavor of ramen do you want Kishimaru?" Sakura asked. Kishimaru was looking at Naruto, who was still shocked and Sakura looked at Naruto. She walked over to Naruto and got on both knees. "Naruto," Sakura said softly. Naruto looked at her and she gave him look of worry. "Is everything okay?" She asked. Naruto couldn't say anything as he looked into her forest green eyes.

"My heart still hurts a little, that's all." Naruto answered back. Sakura looked at his chest and saw Naruto clutching his heart. She lifted her arm, the one that Konohoa had bitten, and removed his hand away from his heart. Naruto still had Tyke in his right arm and Sakura looked at the baby and smiled. She then leaned in and kissed Naruto's chest, where his heart rested. Naruto, once again, was shocked as she kissed his heart a second time. "Sakura, what are you doing?" He asked again. Sakura separated from his heart and leaned away. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"Just trying to bandage and heal your heart, that's all." Sakura explained. Naruto was still mystified and Sakura smiled at him. Sakura looked at Kishimaru and the small boy looked at her, and she smiled. "So, what flavor of ramen do you want?" Sakura asked.

"I'll take whatever my brother's having." Kishimaru said. Sakura looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at her.

"What flavor will you be having, Naruto?" Sakura asked smiling. Naruto just looked at her and said nothing.

"I think he'll have the chicken ramen." Kishimaru answered for Naruto. Sakura smiled and nodded and went to Naruto's satchel and pulled out two bags of chicken ramen. She walked over to the pot and used a small napkin she had found inside the satchel and opened the, now hot, lid. The water was boiled to perfection as blistering bubbles forced themselves up through the water. She smiled and put the two packages in and closed the lid on the pot for the noodles to boil. Sakura smiled and looked at her arm, the one that Konohoa had bitten. She took her hand and started to heal the marks. They receded very quickly and nothing but healed skin remained. She smiled and looked at Big-Z, who was looking at the pot filled with ramen. Konohoa was looking at her, and Sakura gave a smile and waved. Sakura looked at Naruto, who was still staring off into space and looked at Kishimaru, who's attempts to get his brother to snap out of his trance were failing. Sakura then looked at Tyke, who was still asleep, and she smiled as the small package made little baby-like snoring noises, to quiet for almost anyone to hear.

"Big Brother, hey big brother wake up!" Kishimaru yelled, but still failed. Kishimaru thought and thought deeply. Then his eyes sprung wide open and looked at Tyke in his huge palm. Kishimaru took his hands and, carefully, removed the infant from Naruto's hand, and Naruto didn't seem to notice and Kishimaru got up and walked over to Sakura and held out the baby. "Here hold this for me." Kishimaru said and put the baby in Sakura's palm. She looked at the baby and then at Konohoa, who was looking at her still, and Big-Z even drifted his gaze towards her as she held the small pup. Sakura gave a smiled and waved again.

"Hey, Kishimaru let me hold him, I won't hurt him, he's just to cute. Not that I would hurt anything small anyway." Sakura explained and sweat-dropped and looked at Naruto. Kishimaru was in front of him and cleared his throat.

"Hey, big brother." Kishimaru said. Naruto didn't answer and just kept staring off into nowhere. "You do know that you dropped Tyke on the ground, and he's dead now, right?" Naruto's eyes looked at his brother, and then at his palm.

"What the hell!" Naruto shouted and started to look around on the ground, trying to find the small baby he had, been told, he had dropped. "WHERE DID IT GO! WHERE DID IT GO!" Naruto panicked, searching aimlessly for the small baby. He looked around and then at Sakura. She was looking at him with something in her hands. He got up and ran over and looked in her hands, and saw the baby, sleeping peacefully. He sighed in relief and Sakura just gave a small giggle. Naruto coked an eyebrow and she looked at him, and he looked at her, with his eyes. He just stared at her and she stared back at him.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked getting up. Naruto looked at her and then at the baby.

"I'm, just a bit…shocked that's all." He answered slowly. Sakura looked at him and then at Tyke.

"May I asked what you're shocked about?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her again, and saw her looking at him with eyes that gleamed in the sun, emeralds shining. Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked around.

"Well, it's just…" Naruto topped and looked at her, and she had all ears on him. Naruto sighed and looked at her seriously. "Why were you in my satchel?" Naruto asked. Sakura just looked at him, shocked. "Anyone ever teach you manners to not go through anyone's things?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at the pot of ramen that was cooking.

"I'm, sorry, I was just getting you something to eat." Sakura explained. Naruto looked at the pot and then back at her.

"Okay, but next time, ask before you go through my stuff." Naruto grumbled, and Sakura nodded and looked at Tyke. One thing was for sure, was that the little fox could sleep, even when commotion was going on. Sakura just smiled warm-heartedly and started to stroke the babies head with her finger. She could tell he liked it by the way he sent out small, babyish purrs at her, and she just wanted to squeal as she heard the gentle purrs. She then remembered that Konohoa was looking at her and she looked behind her, and only saw Big-Z looking at her. She looked down and saw Konohoa, looking up at her. She looked at the baby and knelt down and set Tyke on the ground. Konohoa picked the baby up by the fabric with her teeth and walked back over to Big-Z, and set Tyke down in front of him. The male wolf looked at the baby and bent down and started to lick the baby. Sakura watched as the baby responded and started to lick back as his father cleaned his face.

'Aww, that's just so sweet!" Sakura squealed. Naruto looked at her and down to where she was staring, and his eyes softened and smiled as he saw Big-Z, the strongest wolf Naruto could ever have laid eyes on, the one wolf who could rip you apart with his bare fangs, the humongous monstrosity of an animal, was showing his loving side as Tyke licked away at his fathers nose, Big-Z cleaning Tyke's face. Naruto then looked at Sakura, who was clutching her heart for some awkward reason. He got curious and walked over to her and looked at her. She had her head hung and Naruto looked at the ground, only to find small drops of wet tears sliding down her face. Naruto wanted to ask what was the matter, but couldn't find the words as he struggled to find the words that he searched for.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto asked. She looked at him as tears streaked down her cheeks. Naruto gulped and looked at her. "What's wrong?" Naruto finished. She sniffed and wiped the tears from her face. "You were all happy when you saw Big-Z and Tyke, but now you're just plain miserable, what happened?" Naruto explained, and half-asked.

"I…it's just…that I…………it's nothing you want to be concerned about." She answered back. Naruto just looked at her as she wiped the rest of her tears away and went to the pot and looked at him. "I need to get two bowls out of your bag, is that okay with you?" Sakura asked. Naruto just looked at her and then nodded. She got out two bowls and poured ramen into them. Then she put the seasoning and stirred them with a spoon she had also acquired from the satchel. She gave the first bowl to Naruto, who took it and then gave the second bowl to Kishimaru, who happily took it and started eating like a pig. Naruto looked at her and she just sat there. He looked at the steaming bowl of ramen he had in his hands. He looked back at Sakura, and she was clutching the mark he gave her as her punishment for all the bad things she had done to him.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked garnering her attention. She looked at him, and he looked down into his bowl of ramen. His brisk eyes absorbing the steaming odor.

"Yes, Naruto. What do you want?" Sakura asked calmly. He looked into her beat-red eyes that she got from crying. He looked at her and then sighed softly.

"Are you going to eat anything?" He asked in the same tone of voice. She hung her head down. Naruto looked at her and she looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"No, I'm not very hungry right now, but thank you for asking." Sakura answered back with a smile. Naruto just sighed and got his chop-sticks and started eating his ramen. After he was done, Kishimaru finishing his bowl nearly 30 minutes before him, Naruto set the bowl down and Sakura smiled at him. "Let me go wash these, okay?" Sakura asked. Before Naruto could answer she had already gotten the bowls and was on her way to a nearby river, if she could find one.

"Sakura," Naruto said. Sakura looked at him and he looked at her again.

"Yes, Naruto. What do you want?" Sakura asked calmly again. Naruto swallowed and sighed.

"I…just…well why are you doing my dishes?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and then at the ramen dishes.

"I…well…I'm going to wash them for you, is that okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her with awe, and Sakura smiled.

"Okay, but the river is up north, just so you know." Naruto directed. Sakura smiled and Naruto sighed. "Also, can you give me back my cloak now, I need to put it on, and we have to get moving in a while, right squirt?" Naruto asked and explained looking at Kishimaru.

"Yep, we're going to Sunagakure!" Kishimaru shouted happily. Naruto chuckled and looked at Sakura, who was frowning and set the dishes down and got his cloak off of the ground and brushed it off. She made sure it was nice and clean and then handed it to Naruto. He took it and put it on. Naruto sighed in relief her got his cloak back and looked at Sakura, who was just frowning. She walked into the woods with the dishes and Naruto's eyes followed her frame as it disappeared into the dense forest.

Sakura just walked as the dishes clattered softly as she made her way toward the river that Naruto had pointed out for her. She arrived at a small clearing and saw the river. The blue water glistening in the sun as it flowed down to where-ever it stopped or let out. She kneeled down and put the dishes in the cold water and washed them. She then took the wet dishes and walked back. As she was walking back she thought about all the horrible things she did to the poor guy. She had hit him, and belittled him since they were on the same team, just to get Sasuke's attention. She had found that it worked, and after Sasuke came back she was just so pleased to see him back, and they got together. Naruto, after bringing Sasuke back, then asked her if she could be his girlfriend, but instead of saying yes and kissing him on his return with Sasuke, it ended up with a slap to the face, and a dead "no" She felt so guilty about doing that to him and it haunted her mind as she kept thinking about it. She had arrived at the site and looked around. Naruto was packing up, and Kishimaru was near Big-Z, and Konohoa petting little, baby Tyke, who gave sweet purrs. Naruto wiped his forehead and saw Sakura with his dishes.

"Oh, hey Sakura, are they clean?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him, a frown sweeping across her face. She just nodded and walked over to him and handed out the dishes to him. He took them and his mouth made an "o" as he looked at her face. His eyes followed her as she walked over to the log she was on, and tried to sleep on last night, and sat down and looked down at the ground. Naruto looked at the clean, wet dishes and walked over to his satchel and got out a cloth and dried the dishes off. He put them into his satchel and pulled the strings on it and tightened the hole. He sighed and looked at Sakura, who was just staring at the ground. Naruto looked at her and walked over to her and sat on the log. She didn't look at him, and Naruto just looked at her. He, oddly, was aroused by her words that she would kill herself for him. He would never let that happen, even though he had no sympathy for her, his heart told him that he would protect her. "Hey, Sakura?" Naruto asked. She looked at him.

"Yes Naruto, do you need something?" Sakura asked. Naruto just looked at her and sighed.

"Sakura, why don't you just go back to Konoha and tell them I'm not coming back? Why are you even with me and squirt? I know squirt was a little soft on you, and he knows you didn't mean what you said to him…back there, but why are you with us?" Naruto asked. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed, and then re-opened them and looked at him.

"I…want your forgiveness, Naruto. I won't leave without it. If I have to-" Sakura was about to finish but Naruto shushed her lips with his palm. She felt how warm it was and looked at him. He leaned into her ear and whispered in it.

"Don't say it Sakura…it…it just makes me…uncomfortable when you say that. It just breaks my heart even more." He said. Her eyes widened and looked at him. She thought he totally hated her for everything, and thought that killing herself would bring him happiness. But no, it wouldn't, it would just make him even more broken than he already was. He let go of her mouth and she looked at him. She was still in shock and Naruto looked at her. "Just…don't think about killing yourself…or you'll just break me even more than you already have." He said as he got up and walked away from her. She looked at him and then looked at the ground. She was going to punish herself tonight.

"Hey big brother?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at his baby brother and gave a smile.

"Whatcha need squirt?" Naruto asked smiling. Kishimaru smiled back.

"Can we go now? I want to get to Sunagakure in time." Kishimaru asked. Naruto smiled and nodded, and looked at Big-Z and Konohoa. Big-Z had baby Tyke in the small blanket Sakura had wrapped him up in and saw that they were ready to go. Naruto then looked at Sakura, who was still hanging her head. Naruto just looked at her and Kishimaru did to. "Big Brother," Kishimaru said. Naruto looked at him and saw that Kishimaru's face had worry.

"Yeah, squirt?" Naruto asked.

"I think Sakura, might be going through that guilt thing, you know?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at her, and she did look like she was experiencing a rough time.

"It seems like it, but she'll get over it and be back to her normal self any day now." Naruto answered back smiling. Kishimaru looked at Sakura and she had her head hung lower.

"I just hope you're right." Kishimaru said. Naruto nodded and packed up everything and they were walking to Sunagakure. Naruto looked behind him and saw Sakura, walking right behind him. She was falling behind and Naruto fell back a bit.

"C'mon slow-poke. Why are you so slow today?" Naruto asked. She looked at him and shrugged. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at her.

"I just don't feel like you want to be around me right now, so I'm giving you your space, okay?" Sakura said. Naruto watched as she walked away from him, and it seemed to break his heart a little more as she got farther away. He just watched as she got farther, and farther away from him. Naruto just watched as she looked forward towards the road and hugged herself. He just looked at her as his heart panged more and more. He looked at the ground and just sighed and went ahead of her, not wanting her to drag him down anymore than she was. Sakura looked as Naruto sped up to Kishimaru and her heart also panged to see him walking away from her. She knew that she had really brung him down, and decided that she would have to punish herself for it, but later when Naruto nor Kishimaru was looking. She just nodded to herself and kept walking on the road.

_7 hours later_

They had walked a long time and the sun was going to sleep as it sunk behind the mountains in the far-off distance. They had all reached a nice spot in the woods nearby the road and set up their camp. Naruto had un-packed the entirety of his things and the rolls sat out and Naruto and Kishimaru sat on them and warmed themselves by the fire. Konohoa was near her mate and was breast-feeding her baby. Tyke was just lying there on the blanket getting his nourishment from his mothers milk, while Big-Z just watched like a hawk for any predators to come their way. Sakura was sitting a little away from Naruto and Kishimaru, but was near the fire. She was on the other side of them and just stared as the flames danced into the nights' sky. They all heard crickets chirping and it made the whole area nice to enjoy as the stars showed themselves to everybody, complimenting the moon as its light shown over the area, casting it in an eerie glow. Naruto looked at Sakura and saw her blank look and shook his head. Kishimaru just looked at the night sky and smiled. Sakura was waiting for the time to be right, and looked at Naruto, who was staring into the fire smiling.

"I have to go to the bathroom, be right back." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her and shrugged. She got up and walked into the woods and disappeared. Naruto watched her and sighed and looked into the fire. Kishimaru looked at Naruto and then at Big-Z, who was just lying down near his mate as their baby made small little grunting noises as it sucked its mothers nourishment. Kishimaru looked at Naruto.

"Big brother, Tyke is making funny noises." Kishimaru said. Naruto looked at him and listened and heard the small babies grunts.

"Well, someone likes their meal they're getting I guess." Naruto chuckled. Kishimaru gave a small smile and Naruto looked at him. "Hey, squirt," Naruto said. Kishimaru kept his eyes on his brother and smiled again.

"Yes big brother, what do you need?" Kishimaru asked, and Naruto looked at him.

"I want to talk to you about Sakura, saying those things she said to you." Naruto explained and Kishimaru looked into the fire, not wanting to remember the words.

"I don't want to talk about it." The small boy answered back. Naruto just looked at him and Kishimaru just stared at the dancing flames.

"I just wanted to talk to you, brother-to-brother, that's all." Naruto said as he gave a small smile. Kishimaru sighed and looked down, and then looked back up.

"Well, what do you want to talk about it?" Kishimaru asked as the crackles of the fire flowed throughout their ears. Naruto shrugged and sighed.

"I was wondering…" Naruto skipped. Kishimaru had his full attention on his big brother. "…would you ever forgive someone if they said those things to you?" Naruto asked as a dark shade covered his eyes. Kishimaru looked at his brother and looked into the fire.

"I…well…I think I would be able to." Kishimaru answered. Naruto's eyes shot open and looked at his little brother.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as his eyes were still covered in a dark shadow, but Kishimaru could see his dull blue eyes. Kishimaru gave a sigh and looked at Naruto.

"Well, what I mean is…that if they feel really guilty about what they said, and they have gone through pain just for someone they really don't like, but are doing everything they can to like them, then that's good enough for me." Kishimaru answered. Naruto just sat there in awe as Kishimaru's answer rang throughout his ears. "So, in conclusion," Kishimaru skipped. Naruto fixed his eyes on Kishimaru's small frame. "I, seeing Sakura giving her all as she desperately tries to win your forgiveness, would be glad to forgive her, as she tries so hard, just like you." Kishimaru finished. Naruto just looked at Kishimaru, his eyes wide and stunned, as though a poison had sunken into his body to keep him from moving. Kishimaru gave a warm-hearted smile and sighed. "Sakura's been gone a long-time, hasn't she big brother?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked around, and Sakura was not anywhere to be seen.

"Well, maybe she's just…well…you're right, she has been gone too long, I hope nothing happened to her." Naruto said. Kishimaru's ears rang and looked at Naruto.

"What was that?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"What was what?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru got a smirk on his face and then a small blush. "What?…What!?" Naruto shouted. Kishimaru gave a small chuckle and looked at Naruto, who was just plain confused.

"You're worrying about Sakura, I see someone still hasn't let go of their High School sweet-heart, eh?" Kishimaru said. Naruto had a small blush come over his face and shook his head hard and looked at Kishimaru.

"I do not! What are you talking about!?" Naruto shouted. Kishimaru looked at him and still saw the hint of red across his face.

"Sure you don't." Kishimaru said sarcastically. Naruto groaned, a little paranoid and crossed his arms and turned his head away from Kishimaru. Kishimaru laughed and Naruto looked at him and just sighed. Naruto then looked behind him and heard rustling in the bushes. Kishimaru looked and Big-Z stuck his head up. Naruto's whiskers started to tingle and his heart started to race. Kishimaru started to pant and his heart started to race also. They both felt a chill in the air as the coldness nipped their skin.

"Rokugan!" Naruto shouted. His eyes then turned gray and six slits, and Kishimaru looked at Naruto and saw the gray and black orbs. "I'll handle this one squirt, okay?" Naruto said and looked at Kishimaru, who only nodded. Naruto then looked forward and his eyes scanned the area.

_Naruto's vision_

Naruto's eyes had turned the area white, black, and gray as he looked around. Whatever was black, was a spirit, while whatever was white and gray, would be the ground, or a light of some-sort. He looked around and saw a black figure slowly coming towards him in the darkness, which he could see through. He studied the figure, and it appeared to wear a kimono that was ripped at the bottom. It had short hair, and Naruto's first interpretation was that it as a male ghost, and he always knew it was. The man had , what looked like, a severed head as it floated towards them. His arms and legs were broken as his right leg jutted out backwards, bending the kneecap in the opposite direction, and the mans left leg was jutting out towards the left, but he was not bending it. The kneecap was facing Naruto. For all Naruto knew the man was be-headed and his legs broken. His arms seemed fine. He heard groans as the spirit floated closer, like a gurgling sound. Naruto just smirked and stood up.

"C'mon spirit, lets see what you got." Naruto mocked. The spirit just gurgled eerily and started to fly towards Naruto and held its hands out, attempting to strangle Naruto. Naruto just smirked and his slits started to spin wildly. Kishimaru watched as the new master of the Rokugan stopped the spirit in its tracks. "Now, this is the way a master of the Rokugan does the exorcism." Naruto smirked. Then the slits spun faster as a light-blue encasing wrapped around the ghosts frame. Then the ghost started to gurgle loudly as its skin was ripped right off of its frame. Naruto's slits kept spinning and the ghost was getting greener as its ectoplasm skeleton was revealed.

"EWW! BIG BROTHER GET IT AWAY!" Kishimaru shouted and covered his eyes. Naruto just looked at him and chuckled.

"I think it's awesome to see it, but okay squirt, I'll seal it." Naruto said. The ectoplasmic skeleton then started to turn inward and turned into a tiny blue wisp. Naruto walked toward it and grasped the small flame and absorbed the energy. He sighed and turned off his doujutsu and looked at Kishimaru who had uncovered his eyes, and was smiling.

"So if Sakura was out there with that ghost, why was the ghost coming from that direction that Sakura was going to?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto's eyes shot open and he looked toward the direction he had seen the ghost.

"SAKURA!" Naruto shouted and ran into the woods. Kishimaru just stayed there to with over the camp. Inside the eerie woods it was misty as the moonlight shown down on the mist, giving it a blue glow. Naruto panted as he ran through the woods. "SAKURA!" Naruto shouted and heard nothing, but the panting of himself, and an echo. "SAKURA!" Naruto shouted again, but heard nothing. "Sakura." Naruto said to himself as he woried about the well-being of her. He was running when he heard something.

"N-N-Naruto." The voice whispered and Naruto stopped. "N-Naruto (sob) help me." He heard again. He looked in the direction and ran over in it, and was only about 10 seconds before he stumbled onto Sakura's body, near broken tree's. Naruto stood there in shock as he saw Sakura, crying and on the ground.

"Sakura!" Naruto whispered and ran over to her. He skid on the ground and kneeled down to her and took her body into his hands and pressed her up to his body. "Sakura, what happened to you?" Naruto asked as tears started to fight at his will to stop him from crying for her.

"I…I was just…(sob)…I was just coming back to camp when I saw this ghost! It had no head and it's arms and legs were broken! It tried to strangle me!" Sakura shouted as she cried into Naruto's shirt. He rocked at her, tears now started to come from his eyes as well. He was worried about her, and was glad that she was okay now.

"It's okay now, I captured the ghost, and everything will be okay." Naruto explained. Sakura just nodded and gripped his shirt as she was shaking violently. One thing Naruto knew, about the spirits, was that they could scare anybody and make them shake in fear till death. He just rocked her back and forth, and nearly completely forgot about all the things she had done to him in the past, but that didn't matter to him anymore, for the moment. He had to get Sakura back to camp, he knew that she was so frightened, that she might not be able to even sleep by herself, on the other side of the fire tonight. He knew he shouldn't be doing this with her, but it was for her own safety. Naruto's arms squeezed tighter around her frame and she only buried her head into his chest even more, feeling the muscles he had obtained from all the years of training. She felt his warmth and just wrapped her arms around his entire body, as far around as she could. Naruto rubbed her back and he started rocking very gently back and forth, trying to get to her calm down. Sakura just continued to cry and Naruto kept rubbing her back and rocking back an forth.

"N-Naruto (sob) lets go back to the site (hiccup) please!" She pleaded. She didn't want to be in the haunting environment, she wanted to be with Naruto. She actually felt for him in all these years. But right now she was just scared that Naruto would desert her. "N-N-Naruto?" She stuttered as Naruto felt her body violently shaking.

"What? What's wrong Sakura, please tell me." Naruto asked back softly and calmly.

"You're not g-g-g-going to d-d-desert m-m-me, are y-you?" Sakura asked. Naruto squeezed tighter.

"Never, I won't ever to that to you. You're to fragile, and like shale right now. Your body has been cracked, that's what a spirit does. It drains you and cracks every essence of your body, giving you the feeling of fear for nearly the rest of your life, till you will actually die." Naruto answered back as tears rolled down the side of his cheeks. Sakura cried harder, and Naruto knew that she didn't need to have heard that, she just needed to be with him till she got better, after all the spirits are attracted to fear and spite, and feed off of it. That was what the ghost was attracted to. The sweet scent and deliciousness of her spiting herself for being mean to him, and her fear, the fear that he would, and could never forgive her. It was horrible, a horrible way to die, but was fixable with love and warmth to sooth the poor girls', souls' restlessness. "Wrap your legs around my waist, and hold on tight, I'm taking us back to the site, and don't worry," He said calmly. She looked up at him, and he looked into her, nearly colorless, eyes. He gave her a sweet smile. "I won't let anything happen to you, this one, I promise." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist and he stood up, without trying to stumble. Then he looked at her, and she held on for dear-life. Naruto held her in his arms and started the long, eerie journey, or something like it, back to the site, hoping the restless spirits would leave them alone. The only thing he could hear, was the eerie howling of a nearby wolf, and dead-silence in the night.

I think I'll stop here. Well you know the drill, PLEASE R&R! SEE YA LATER!! I have a question to ask you all though.

**Q: Have any of you heard, seen, or have played the game ****Fatal Frame ****for the X-box, and or PS2? **

**Yes, I have played, heard, or seen it.**

**No, I have not played, heard, or seen it.**


	4. Nightmares, coming True!

Hello again. Well thanks for the reviews guys, and now here's the 4th chapter of this story!

_**K'sN&S-Hello there**_

_**Naruto-Hey, what's up?**_

_**K'sN&S-So, how is Sakura doing?**_

_**Naruto-(whispers) Well, just considering that she's shaking and she's clutching me really tight…**_

_**K'sN&S-Yes and…**_

_**Naruto-NOT GOOD!**_

_**K'sN&S-Okay dude, calm down, jeez**_

_**Naruto-Also considering that I'm walking in the middle of the fucking forest at night when there are damn ghosts around her.**_

_**K'sN&S-Calm down sonny we don't need that kinda talkin' round these here parts. (says country style)**_

_**Naruto-Why are you talking like that?**_

_**K'sN&S-Forget it, anyways you might want to get moving right now, never know what's out here, and poor Sakura just witnessed it, horribly.**_

_**Naruto-(looks at Sakura) Yeah, that ghost, which I named "The gurgling headless" scared the shit out of her, poor girl.**_

_**K'sN&S-So do you feel sympathy for her now?**_

_**Naruto-Well, yeah. I guess since she almost got killed by a deranged ghost, then yes, this time I do, and I will protect her.**_

_**K'sN&S-You have a good heart, she's lucky you were there for her. Maybe…you might still have feelings for her, considering what I predict you'll do in the story.**_

_**Naruto-What will I do, hmm?**_

_**K'sN&S-Do you know what you're going to do?**_

_**Naruto-Duh, of course**_

_**K'sN&S-then I know what you're going to do**_

_**Naruto-You're confusing**_

_**K'sN&S-Well anyway, lets get to the story**_

_**Naruto-okay**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, only Kishimaru(since I made him up, duh)**_

As Naruto was walking, he kept feeling the violent shaking from Sakura. She gripped tighter on his body, and he just supported her and rubbed her back as he walked along back to the site. He began to think, why would the ghost come to the site, right after it went after Sakura? Maybe it thought, that since Sakura had fear, and spite, then where she came from, it must have known where the site was, hoping to feed off of more fear and anger. One thing Naruto knew, like he knew other things, very well was that a ghost could sense and track down where fear and spite are most present, and that's how it found the site. It found the site from Naruto's spite of Sakura, and was hoping to feed on more. Naruto sighed and hugged Sakura more as he traveled through the dense fog, and mist in the forest. The moon was full, and Naruto was in one of the worst places he could ever be in. Somewhere cold, dark, eerie, and confusing. Another ghost could easily find him, but as long as he didn't show spite and fear, he would be fine. But Sakura was fearing another attack, and he knew that she had been hit hard.

"Sakura, it's okay. We're almost there, just sit tight and hold on." Naruto comforted. Sakura just nodded and hugged even tighter. He was really worried about her, more worried than what he had ever been in his entire life. After about 30 minutes of traveling through the dense forest he found the site and saw the fire, dimly shining in the distance, not to far from his location. He smiled and looked at Sakura and kept moving. He came through the bushes and, it was his sight. He saw Kishimaru, Big-Z, Konohoa and baby Tyke.

"Big brother!" Kishimaru shouted. He noticed Sakura and gasped and rose from his seat on the roll and ran over to Naruto. "What happened to her?!" Kishimaru shouted. Naruto sighed and looked at his baby brother, who was clearly worried.

"You know that ghost that we came across about an hour ago?" He asked. Kishimaru nodded and Naruto rubbed Sakura's back. "Well…it was that same ghost that attacked Sakura, it tried to strangle her." Naruto finished. Kishimaru looked at her and then at Naruto, who was looking at her shivering frame.

"So, what are you going to do with her big brother?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto sighed and cleared his throat.

"Well…seeing as though she's like this, and she's probably to scared to even sleep by herself for a while…" Naruto said. Kishimaru nodded and Naruto took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm going to have to sleep with her until she's better." Naruto finished. Kishimaru looked at him and Naruto had a face full or worry, seriousness, and deep concern. The small boy nodded and Naruto gave a small smile.

"Okay big brother, I understand." Kishimaru said smiling. Naruto grinned back at him and looked at Sakura, and his grin faded quickly.

"Sakura," Naruto said. Sakura looked up at him and he saw total fear in her eyes, and the green lust of them was faded a bit. He stared into her dark, lonely, pale emeralds. "Don't worry, nothing, and I mean nothing…is going to hurt you, okay?" Naruto explained. Sakura nodded and Naruto set her down to her feet, but she didn't let go. Naruto stroked her hair and looked around. There was nothing her could sense anywhere nearby, and sighed in relief. "Okay everybody, lets hit the sack." Naruto said. Kishimaru nodded and Big-Z snuggled next to his mate and baby. Naruto looked at Sakura and she was looking up at him. "C'mon Sakura, lets go to bed." Naruto said smiling. Sakura looked down and Naruto got confused.

"T-That's okay Naruto, I can sleep by m-m-myself tonight." Sakura said and walked over on the other-side of the fire. Naruto stared at her in awe as she sat down near the flames and lied on the ground, using her hands and clamping them together for use as her pillow. Naruto sighed and sat down on his roll and watched her as she shivered. She wasn't shivering in coldness, she was shivering in fear that something might come and get her. That, Naruto knew, was what a ghost wanted. It would scare the living shit out of you, and as you feared it, the thing came right back and will keep feeding off of you until it's full, and then it decides to kill you. Or another way would be that it was sealed by a person who had possession of the Rokugan.

"Okay, Sakura, good-night." Naruto said and laid his head down on the pillow and pulled the covers over him. Sakura just closed her eyes and soon, fell asleep, still shivering from the after affects. Naruto, though was still awake and sat up and looked at her. She was still suffering, and probably was going into a nightmare. Naruto wouldn't let her sleep by herself in this state, and slowly got up without making a noise, and crept over to her shivering frame. He bent down and picked her up bridal style and walked back over to his roll. He then laid her body down and got in with her and pulled the covers over them both. He never had slept with a girl before, and he felt like it was nice. He lifted his arm up and then wrapped it around her and pulled her close to him. She stopped shivering and gave a small sigh as she fell asleep peacefully. Naruto started to stroke her hair and she snuggled into his chest, feeling the warmth that engulfed his body. He smiled at her and then close his eyes and then fell asleep.

_Hours later_

Naruto woke up to some struggling and opened his eyes. It was still dark out and the fire had been extinguished. He looked at what was struggling and saw her. Sakura twisted and turned in her sleep as she fell through her nightmare.

"Sakura, wake up!" Naruto shouted, but not loud enough to wake Kishimaru. Sakura kept twisting and turning, as memories of her encounter with "The gurgling headless" flooded back into her mind like fresh water.

_Sakura's Dream_

_Sakura was running through the eerie woods as she was being chased by a deranged ghost that had no head, and two broken legs that just screamed "uncomfortable" she could hear the gurgling as the ghost floated after her. The gurgling got louder as she ran faster, panting like a dog out of water, sweating in the baking sun. She ran around a corner and it had been where she had originally saw the ghost. She recognized the battered trees that she had…She couldn't finish her thoughts as she felt something cold and clammy against her body. She flinched and stood in fear as she turned her head slowly. When she turned her head she saw the horror. The ghost was right behind her and she backed away from it, but the freak-in-a-sheet floated right towards her and she fell on the ground. She tried to back up more but she had been stopped as a fallen tree was obscuring her path to safety. _

"_N-No! Stay back!" Sakura shouted. The ghost didn't listen and only made gurgling sounds as it got closer to Sakura. "I said STAY BACK!" She shouted loudly. The ghost did nothing and spread out its palms in a strangling fashion. Sakura's heart as beating, and her face pale as the moon with fear. The ghost lunged toward her and she let out a piercing scream as the ghost wrapped its hands around her neck, strangling her. "NARUTO! NARUTO HELP ME! NARUTOOOOOO!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. The ghost just gurgled more as it squeezed tighter around her neck. The ghost then stopped and turned around and went back the other way, towards the site where Naruto and Kishimaru were. Sakura lay on the ground, petrified with fear as the ghost just floated away. She didn't lose sight of the gray apparition as it floated towards the safety of the site. "Naruto." She whispered, and just laid there._

_Dream ends_

Naruto shook Sakura violently and she opened her eyes and sat up and gave a piercing scream. Naruto looked at Kishimaru, and saw that the scream just didn't seem to bother him. For all Naruto knew, the kid was a log. Naruto looked at Sakura as she stood up, panting like no tomorrow. She looked at Naruto with a pale face, and distilled eyes.

"Sakura, it okay I'm here for you." Naruto said. Sakura just hugged him tightly as she shook. Naruto wrapped his own arms around her, and knew that the memory of the attack, always, has its aftermath.

"N-Naruto, I'm scared." She squeaked and stuttered. Naruto just rubbed her back and sighed.

"It's okay Sakura, nothing's going to hurt you, I'll make sure." Naruto explained. Sakura's eyes widened and looked at him. He looked at her, worry filled his eyes to the brim of leaking.

"N-N-Naruto, I-I-I thought you hated me." Sakura shook. Naruto gave a small gasp and remembered what he had said. "Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked as she looked at him. Naruto gulped and looked at her.

"Because…I'm wo…because I'm wo..wo…worried about you." Naruto stuttered. Sakura just looked at him and he gave a small grin, as he tried to maintain it. Sakura just looked at him and latched onto him. "S-Sakura! What are you doing!" Naruto shouted. But looked back, and Kishimaru still wasn't awake. "Damn that kid can sleep." Naruto whispered. He then looked at Sakura, who was wrapping him in a hug. "Sakura?" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto, I'm…I'm..I'm" Sakura stuttered. Naruto looked at her and she let all of herself out to him. "Naruto I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Naruto for being a ragged bitch to you! I'm so, so, so sorry! Please forgive me Naruto, please!" Sakura pleaded for him. Naruto just looked at her as she cried into his shirt. "Naruto (sob), I'm so sorry (gasp) I'm so sorry for doing all those things to you (gasp) please! Please forgive me Naruto (sob) I'm so sorry!" Sakura repeated. Naruto just sat there, frozen solid as his eyes looked into oblivion. She had said she was sorry, sorry for all those times she was a bitch to him, sorry for all those times she was mean, and sorry for all those times she had hit him purposely. Naruto just looked at her as she wept tears into his school shirt. He snapped out of his daze and looked at her as she cried. Naruto sighed and looked at her. He had never been so cared by her before, only when they were 15 she had felt this way. Naruto thought deeply and closed his eyes. Sakura looked up at him and saw him with his eyes closed. "Naruto?" Sakura asked. He opened his eyes and gave her a sweet smile, and he got confused.

"So, you say you're sorry, do ya?" Naruto asked. Sakura gripped his shirt tightly and nodded.

"Yes, please this is all I want from you!" Sakura shouted. Naruto just stood there, smiling at her.

"Well…I don't know." He teased. But the look on Sakura's face made him stop teasing her, and just look at her. "Do you promise not to hit me, pick on me, or do anything to me and squirt?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded slowly and Naruto looked at her with one eyes open and eyed her. "You promise?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. "Really?" Naruto asked again.

"Really." Sakura answered back.

"Really, really?" Naruto asked again.

"Really, really." Sakura answered.

"Really, really, really, really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I do just please tell me!" Sakura pleaded. Naruto smiled and bent down to her. She just looked at him, and he gave a sweet smile.

"Well, I'll think about it…if, you do me one thing." Naruto said. Sakura's eyes widened and she got up nose-to-nose with him.

"I'll do anything!" Sakura yelled, gripping his white shirt.

"Anything, eh?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and Naruto smiled. "Anything "I" want to do?" Naruto asked. Sakura only nodded more and Naruto chuckled and grinned.

"Yes, anything." Sakura answered back. Naruto thought.

"Hmm, well I was thinking…" Naruto skipped.

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That maybe we…" Naruto skipped again.

"Yes!" Sakura shouted again.

"Could be…"Naruto skipped again.

"Naruto please tell me!" Sakura pleaded. Naruto grinned.

"I was thinking that we could be…" Naruto stopped. Sakura was silent. "I was thinking we could be boyfriend and girlfriend!" Naruto shouted happily. Sakura froze and Naruto gave her a huge grin.

"N-N-Naruto," Sakura said with awe. Naruto just had a happy grin on his face. "Naruto, you know I'm in love with Sasuke, I can't do that." Sakura answered. Naruto's eyes shot open and he gritted his teeth.

"It's always about Sasuke, isn't it?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him as he gritted his teeth even more. "It's always about Sasuke isn't it!" Naruto shouted. Sakura gasped and Naruto exploded! "Why can't I ever be loved! Why can't I ever have a friend who doesn't hate me secretly! Why can't I ever have a girlfriend! WHY!" Naruto shouted. Sakura looked at him and he looked at her as small tears rolled down his eyes. He covered his face with his right palm. She didn't have an answer to his questions. She was about to talk when Naruto interrupted her. "It always has to be about Sasuke, the knight in shining armor. Come to slay the damned demon and rescue his beloved princess from death. All the demon wanted…was to be loved, and wanted by somebody, but she hated him, and only wanted her prince." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him. "After the prince arrived at the castle, the demon confronted him and they both fought to the death, only to have the demon slain, and the princess rescued, by the one she truly loved. They both then came back to the village with the demons head, stacked on a pole." Naruto finished. Sakura's heart felt pangs as Naruto finished his story.

"Naruto…I never thought of it that way before." Sakura said. Naruto just looked at her, with spite.

"Never, thought about it…that way?" Naruto asked, a little pissed. Sakura gulped as she heard Naruto sudden change of tone.

"Naruto I-" Sakura couldn't finish because Naruto's voice thundered over hers.

"Never thought about it that way!?" Naruto thundered. Sakura flinched as Naruto gritted his teeth and looked at her with anger. He then looked back behind him, and saw Kishimaru sleeping. The boy could sleep through an attack on the village. "Sakura! This is how I've been living my whole fucking life! And all you can say is that you've never thought about it that way!" Naruto roared. Sakura looked at him in terror. Naruto had never yelled like this before in his entire life, not at her before anyway.

"Naruto, I'm…sor-" Sakura was cut off.

"Sorry doesn't count this time!" Naruto shouted. Sakura looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes from saying all those things to her, and about himself. Sakura's empathy could see it, she saw him, his emotions, his view on the village, she saw everything he had. "Sakura!" Naruto's voice quivered and cracked. Sakura looked at him as tears were tossed from his eyes. "If only you knew, how I felt about you…from the beginning!" Naruto cracked. She knew she had done it this time. She had, once again, cracked the outer shell that was rejuvenating from her last verbal lashing, and bruising.

"Naruto," Sakura squeaked.

"Sakura! Don't you get it! I..LOVED YOU! I LOVED YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WHOLE…FUCKING WORLD! I LOVED YOU!" Naruto thundered. Sakura's eyes widened like dinner plates. She knew Naruto had a crush on her in the beginning when they first met, but LOVED her. That, was something new that Naruto had introduced her to, something shocking that her heart felt weighed.

"Naruto, I never knew you loved me." Sakura answered back in her small, innocent voice. Naruto looked at her and gave her a scowl.

"Well then, I'm pretty sure that whatever part of you that was left in my heart," Naruto started. Sakura looked at him. "Is long gone now! I feel nothing for you! Nothing for you like never before in my whole, life!" Naruto yelled. Sakura felt tears welling in her eyes. "You can forget about your damn forgiveness! Because it's gone!" Naruto shouted and waved his hand horizontally in front of him.

"B-But-" Sakura was cut off.

"B-But." Naruto said in her voice as best as her could while folding his hands together and putting them near his face. Sakura felt like garbage now. She felt like the lowest of the low right now at the moment. Their friendship, or any other thing Naruto had with her, was dead over. "Please, just save your breath and got to bed. You're fine now." Naruto said. Sakura looked down and nodded and got out of the roll. She felt Naruto's warmth leaving her as she walked over to the other side of the fire, and laid on the ground. "Good-night, Sakura." Naruto hissed and put his head, forcefully, down on the pillow.

"Naru-" Sakura couldn't finish.

"I said good-night!" Naruto barked. Sakura just sniffed and put her head down on the hard ground and closed her eyes. She shivered a bit and curled into a ball to warm herself. Naruto just laid there, small tears free-falling from his eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just said, but she deserved it, for being so unforgiving, and selfish. They both fell asleep, but little did they know, that someone had heard them. Kishimaru lie there with small tears coming from his eyes. He woke up the first thing when Sakura was going into her nightmare. But now, he couldn't believe how mean his older brother was to the one he, originally, loved. Kishimaru knew that his brother could never forgive Sakura now, and now Kishimaru knew that something, was to be done about it. He would have to help Sakura get Naruto to forgive her, and quick. They were approaching the border line of the fire country, even on their second day. It wouldn't take a week, it would take only two more days. Kishimaru then fell asleep, now knowing that he would give a stern talking to Sakura in the morning about her mistakes, and about why Naruto loved her.

_Hours later_

Kishimaru awoke to the sun, beating down on his face. The warmth felt good and he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and saw Naruto, cooking ramen for them both. Naruto looked over and saw his baby brother awake.

"Hey, good-morning squirt, are ya hungry?!" Naruto said smiling. Kishimaru knew it was a fake smile. His brother was trying to deceive him by throwing him a fake smile, and trying to forget what happened last night.

"Good-morning big brother, and sure. I could go for something to eat." Kishimaru answered. Naruto smiled and nodded and went back to cooking their favorite meal. Kishimaru then looked over at Sakura, who was no-where to be found. "Hey big brother?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at him.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"Where did Sakura go?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto flinched at the mention of Sakura's name and just scoffed.

"I don't know, and I don't care either." Naruto hissed. Kishimaru groaned and was then handed a bowl of chicken ramen. They both ate and Kishimaru got up.

"I'll go wash these, okay?" Kishimaru said. Naruto was about to protest, but Kishimaru had already gone. Naruto just shrugged and looked at Konohoa and Big-Z, who were walking around, sniffing the ground and looking for something.

"Hey you two, what'cha lookin for?" Naruto asked as he got up. Konohoa whimpered and Big-Z looked at the bed. Naruto looked and gasped. Tyke was gone from his bedding.

I'll stop there because it seems like the best place to stop. Well you all know the drill. R&R! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!


	5. Things get worse!

Hey everybody. First off I would like to make something clear. Naruto calls Kishimaru 'squirt' because it is used as a brotherly thing, and is Kishimaru's nickname. That is all, well enjoy the story.

_**K'sN&S-Hey everybody!**_

_**Naruto-Oh NO!**_

_**K'sN&S-What wrong?**_

_**Naruto-Tyke is missing!**_

_**K'sN&S-I wonder where he went?**_

_**Naruto-Well I'd better find him soon or I'm up shit creek!**_

_**K'sN&S-I'll bet you'll be when Konohoa gets a hold of your collar with her teeth.**_

_**Naruto-Don't even remind me! Now start helping me look for the baby!**_

_**K'sN&S-Maybe Sakura took the baby with her.**_

_**Naruto-She better have not, because if I find out she did, she's the one who's going to be up shit creek.**_

_**K'sN&S-Oh boy, well just keep looking, I'll help**_

_**Naruto-Tyke, please come out where-ever you are!**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, only my mentor, and the mentor of many others, Kishimoto owns Naruto. But I own Kishimaru, yay! me!**_

Sakura was walking. She was walking along the concrete road that connected from, the destroyed and battered, Konoha. She had now pissed Naruto off, and she, with him and Kishimaru, or not, was going back to the village to tell Tsunade that things weren't working out between them, and that he was never coming back. She didn't even think that he would come back and take possession as Hokage of the village one day. But, now that's all gone, and Naruto with it. She just looked ahead on the road, her arms folded around her body, gripping her shoulders. She also knew that she would never have the mark taken off, and it would remain there forever. She sighed and kept walking along the road. It would take two days to get back to the village, and she knew she should chakra sprint, but she didn't want to right now. She was loathing over herself about how selfish she had been last night. She thought, what did Sasuke ever do to save her life more than, about a million times as Naruto had. Naruto had risked his life for her, time and time again. Sasuke had shunned her away in his quest for revenge, and Naruto was the one that comforted her in her times of need.

She felt so guilty, but she knew she could never get him back, no matter how hard she tried, and that-was-that. She just kept thinking when out of nowhere, something caught the corner of her eye. She looked and saw that what ever it was, it had a small, bushy, orange tail. It had gone behind some bushes and Sakura got very curious and walked over to them to see what it was. She looked and then her eyes caught something in front of her. It was small, orange, with a bushy tail, and had ears and paws that were black on the tips of its ears, and had paws that were totally black. It was limping behind a bush and Sakura jogged to the bush and looked behind it and gasped.

"Tyke?!" She nearly shouted, but whispered. The baby fox was just limping away from her slowly. It waddled around cutely and Sakura looked around. Tyke must have left the site for some reason, but she could never think that a baby, at such a young age, could walk, little alone waddle. She looked at the poor thing and walked over to it and then stopped. Something had crossed her mind. If Naruto saw her with the baby, he'd think she took him and really be pissed with her. She just looked at it as it waddled cutely. She then decided to follow the small baby, just in case it needed help or if it needed protection against predators. She was just glad she found it before something else did. So she followed the itty, bitty thing and about 1 hour later she stumbled upon a river. It was the same river she had seen while she was with Naruto and Kishimaru. She saw the baby fox waddling towards the river and slowly walked along behind it. "You poor thing, you must be very thirsty." Sakura said sweetly. She just watched as the baby crept towards the running water. The small infant was very close to the soft waters, and Sakura watched. But then her eyes widened as Tyke got too close and was about to fall inside. "Tyke!" She shouted and ran to the fox as it fell into the water. She dove in and saw the baby under the water and grabbed it and held it up high so it could breath.

The current took her harshly as she got farther and farther away. She could never think that the current could be so strong. She held the baby high and looked forward and saw rougher waters ahead. She brought the baby down and incased it in her secure hands as she entered rough waters. She was tossed like a wasted rag as she hit rock after rock. She winced and gasped as another rock impaled her back. She was getting wet and she knew she would catch something if she didn't get out of the waters quick. But there was nothing she could do. She was just something that didn't belong in this world. A greedy, selfish, unforgiving bitch. But she, even though this might end her life, know that Naruto would be happier with her gone, and he would never see her disgrace of a face ever, ever again. As she water splashed her and she held the baby for dear life above the water she opened one eye and saw the rapids start to slow, and when she got out of them, she turned over so she was floating on her back, an put Tyke on it. She then felt her eyes getting heavier and started to lose them as she freezing waters got to her body. This was it, this was the end of her life and she closed her eyes as she floated down the soft stream with Tyke resting on her belly. But, at least she had saved the baby, and closed her eyes with a smile.

_With Kishimaru_

Kishimaru had found the river and was washing the dishes. It took him a whole hour to find the stream, but was content with washing them. He sighed and wondered where Sakura had gone. But he just sighed and continued washing. Soon, he saw something coming around the corner of his eye and looked, then gasped and dropped the ramen bowl. Sakura was lazily floating on her back, her arms and legs bending down into the water, as if she was being carried bridal style. Then he saw Tyke, on her stomach.

"Sakura! Don't worry I'll save you!" Kishimaru shouted. He jumped into the river. The water was freezing, but held on and swam over to Sakura and grabbed hr and pushed her ashore. He made sure that Tyke didn't fall in and slowly, but also quickly pushed her on the ground. He gout out of the water and dragged her on the shore and laid her down. Her body was freezing and he looked at Tyke, who was wet and not moving. "Tyke!" Kishimaru shouted and started to panic. Kishimaru took the baby and started pres on its stomach, trying to force the water out of its lungs. It didn't work and Kishimaru knew only one thing. He gulped and said aloud. "CPR" he said. He slowly lowered his lips to the foxes tiny mouth.

_With Naruto, who is panicking_

Naruto searched high and low for Tyke as he, and the pets wandered around the site, looking for their beloved baby. Naruto gripped his head and was in frustration. "Argh! Where are you Tyke!" Naruto bellowed, but then heard something in the bushes and looked over. Kishimaru came into the site with something, in his hands.

"Squirt!" Naruto shouted and ran over to him. Kishimaru looked at Naruto who was wondering what was in his hands. Kishimaru held up Tyke, who was breathing, and all wet. "Tyke! Thank Kami!" Naruto shouted happily. He took the baby and hugged it, trying to warm it up. "Where did you find him?" Naruto asked. He looked at Kishimaru, who had a serious face on him. "What's wrong squirt?" Naruto asked.

"I found Tyke on Sakura's belly coming down the stream, and now Sakura's probably dead now. She saved Tyke with her own life, are you happy she's gone?!" Kishimaru shouted and ran into the bushes, not caring if Naruto said yes or no. Naruto's eyes widened and looked at Tyke, who was squirming in his hands. Naruto set Tyke down and the baby started to waddle to the bushes where Kishimaru had gone through.

"Tyke's walking? But how?" Naruto asked himself and looked at Big-Z and Konohoa, who were walking over to their baby. "Could Tyke, really want to save Sakura? Is that why?" Naruto asked himself again. He then looked forward and then grabbed the baby from its feet and ran towards the river, Big-Z and Konohoa running right behind him. He sprinted and soon found the river after nearly 3 minutes of pumping chakra into his feet. He stopped at the river and Big-Z and Konohoa were right there, and they stared as they saw Kishimaru near Sakura, pumping her stomach to get the water out of her system. Kishimaru looked up and saw Naruto.

"Big Brother! I need help!" Kishimaru shouted. Naruto ran over and skid down on his knees and looked at Sakura, as she just laid there, motionless. Kishimaru tried desperately to pump the water out of her, but to no avail, he failed.

"C'mon Sakura! You can make please don't die! Please don't die! Please don't die!" Kishimaru shouted. Naruto just watched as the small boy helplessly tried to pump her stomach, but she didn't move. Kishimaru felt his eyes water as he stared at Sakura's limp body. Fresh tears poured down the sides of his cheeks as he looked at Sakura. Naruto just looked at her, and Tyke started to squirm from his hands. He looked at the baby and set it down to the ground. He watched as the small baby waddled onto Sakura's belly and then to her face. Tyke started to lick her cold face, and Naruto watched in awe. Kishimaru looked at his brother. "Are you (sniff) happy now?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto's eyes went wide and looked at him. "Sakura's dead now, are you happy? Just say it, say that you're happy." Kishimaru said as tears streamed down his eyes. Naruto looked at Sakura, and what he was feeling right now, was not happiness, but remorse and anger. He crawled to her side and looked at her frozen body, then without thinking he bent down and put his lips to hers. He started to push air into her mouth and then started to push her stomach. He put his lips to her mouth again and blew harder. He heard her start choking and Naruto let go he sat her up as she choked and water flew out of her mouth. Naruto caught Tyke as she gasped for air and choked. Kishimaru looked at wiped his eyes and nearly shouted in happiness. "Sakura! You're okay!" Kishimaru shouted. Sakura breathed and opened her eyes and saw him. Naruto was right over her and she frowned.

"Naruto (gasp) I'm (gasp) s-s-" She couldn't get the words out and closed her eyes again. Her battle with the raging rapids exhausted her body and she fell asleep. Naruto set her head down and saw Tyke, on her again and laid down and gave a small breath and fell asleep. Naruto looked at them both and then at Kishimaru, who was in relief. Now he could tell Sakura and help fix things.

"C'mon big brother, lets get Sakura back to the site." Kishimaru said. Naruto loked at his brother.

"Okay, go ahead and carry her." Naruto said and began getting up. But was brought back down by Kishimaru scowling at him.

"Listen big brother, I may love you, but if Sakura dies expect this fist to be shoved into your face, got it!?" Kishimaru threatened holding Naruto by his collar and holding his fist up and shaking it. Naruto gulped and nodded, as one thing he knew. Never ever mess with Kishimaru, or your ass will be handed to you. Kishimaru smiled and nodded to Sakura, who was sleeping with baby Tyke, all cuddled up on her stomach. Naruto sighed and lifted Sakura up bridal style and carried her back to the site. She was shivering a bit as the cold of the water nipped her skin. She reacted by enclosing her body a bit, and Tyke just nuzzling into her wet clothing. Naruto just watched and couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for her. Kishimaru walked close behind him and then ran up to his side. He saw Sakura snuggling in his arms, and baby Tyke, also snuggling. Kishimaru looked behind him and saw Konohoa and Big-Z, following right behind them. They all arrived at the site and Naruto looked around. Her clothes were sopping wet and he sighed. He looked at Kishimaru, and didn't want her dying, fir Kishimaru's sake. He sighed and knew he would have to take her clothes off and put her in his roll for the time. And he didn't want Kishimaru seeing, yet anyway.

"Hey, squirt." Naruto said. Kishimaru looked at him and smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll go so you can get her in your bed." Kishimaru answered. Naruto was mystified and Kishimaru just gave a smile. "You don't really think that you're going to leave her in wet clothes and get her sicker, are you?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at him, and just nodded. Kishimaru smiled and walked over and grabbed Tyke and held him and put him in the blankets, Big-Z and Konohoa going over to the baby and licking it, happy their baby was safe. Surprisingly the baby licked back and Naruto and Kishimaru saw the adorable sight and awed. Kishimaru then smiled again and went behind a tree. Naruto smiled and set Sakura on the ground and began to undress her. He started with her shirt and took it off, trying not to crinkle it and laid it flat, so it could dry, on a nearby branch. He then looked at her and blushed. He saw her pink bra and nearly had a nose-bleed from it. He swallowed and walked over to her and pulled off her pants, also blushing as he saw her matching under-garments. He blushed harder when he found out that she was only one layer down before she was striped naked. He thought.

"What should I take off first?" Naruto wondered. He thought more and Kishimaru was getting tired.

"Just pick a freaking layer!" Kishimaru shouted. It made Naruto jump, and he gulped. He looked and decided to go with the top layer. He extended his arm out and wrapped it around so that he found the clip that held the fabric together. But then he remembered that she could get very sick, and just unclasped it. The fabric fell into his hand and he put it with the rest of her clothes. When he looked at her, his eyes just about popped right out of his head. He saw two beautiful, silky smooth 360 degree D-cup breasts. He felt a nose-bleed coming and his mouth just dropped to the floor. She was beautiful, more beautiful than he could ever imagine. He gulped and had never been this close to Sakura before, also never getting to see her this way. He then extended out both of his hands and pulled down her panties and put them with her other clothes, which were drying. He looked at her and found her, again, very beautiful. His cock hardened as he looked at her, and just wanted to rip his clothes off and get in bed with her. But, sadly, he couldn't muster up the courage to do it, also knowing Kishimaru was around, and that fact that he was just to nervous about exposing himself out in the wilderness with two pets, a boy, and a damn hot girl who was completely naked, right in front of his very own eyes. He gulped about touching her, and just took his hands and wrapped them around her body and lifted her up. She felt so…so smooth, and silky, and soft. Sakura acted automatically and nuzzled into Naruto's body, feeling the warmth it provided.

"She's so beautiful, I just…wanna get in with her." Naruto said as if he as being controlled. But then his mind came back to reality and he snapped out of his daze. But when he looked at her, his mind drifted off again, seeing her in his hands, snuggling up into them. He sighed quietly and moved back the sheets from his roll and put her fragile body into them and pulled the sheets back over. He just stared at her, and then began to wonder. She was in horrible condition and was sleeping. They couldn't get anywhere now that she was out of commission. But never-the-less, she was beautiful and Naruto just sat there. On one knee and his elbow on it, looking down at her.

"Can I come out now? My feet are hurting." Kishimaru complained. Naruto smiled and sighed.

"Alright, you can come out now." Naruto explained. Kishimaru gave a sigh and came out. He looked at Sakura and hoped she was going to be okay. Kishimaru walked over to Naruto and the older sibling looked at his younger sibling and smiled. "Big brother," Kishimaru said. Naruto looked at him and ushered him to go on. "We need to have a little talk, now." Kishimaru said. His eyes gleamed as he said the word 'now' Naruto looked at him, and just nodded.

"What do you wanna to talk about?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru sighed and sat on the ground and looked at Sakura. Then he sighed and looked at his brother, who looked at him in return.

"Big brother," Kishimaru started. Naruto looked at him and Kishimaru cleared his throat. "I, as of late, have been worrying about Sakura…very much." Kishimaru said.

"So, what's your point?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru took a deep breath, held it in, and exhaled.

"The point is…that I think you should be with Sakura, even after she gets better." Kishimaru said. Naruto's eyes widened and Kishimaru never looked more serious than he was now, never more now in his life.

"But, why? What has she done that could make me forgive her that easily?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru was getting a little pissed due to his brothers blind and obscured nature. It was true that sometimes, Naruto was a bit naïve, but he was still a smart teen.

"She has done more than enough to satisfy you. She risked her life to save Tyke. If you would have felt, how cold that water by the stream was. Brrr, I hate to even think about what she went through. I mean, are you blind? She has bruises over nearly sixty-five percent of her body, I would imagine." Kishimaru explained. Naruto had never noticed as he was blinded by Sakura's true beauty. That, or he was just a humongous pervert like Jiraiya, who had rubbed off on him over the years.

"Well, I wouldn't really know." Naruto plainly said. He earned a big groan from Kishimaru.

"Well did ya ever look!?" Kishimaru said, a bit nerved, yet peeved that his idiotic brother never looked. Naruto bent back a little as Kishimaru popped an anger nerve, and his eyes turned white, in an animation style.

"N-No, I didn't." Naruto answered back. _"I can't believe I'm getting scared over a shrimp that's barely half my size." _Naruto stated mentally.

"**Hey, he's our brother, what are we going to do?"** Kyuubi asked. He was licking his paw from boredom inside the giant cage. Naruto shrugged mentally and looked at Kishimaru, who was trying to calm himself.

"Now you watch Sakura while I go and get some herbs I can find in the forest, if there are any." Kishimaru said. Naruto got confused.

"Wait a second, how do you know which ones to pick?!" Naruto shouted in frustration. Kishimaru sighed.

"Because, I was the one who did all the studying in herb class, you idiot." Kishimaru said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"D-Did you call me…an idiot?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru slapped his forehead and just wandered into the bushes. Naruto just sat there, a bit confused.

"Tch, a smart brother," Kishimaru said as he walked through the forest. "Why didn't mom just give birth to a freaking monkey?" Kishimaru asked himself. He thought. "Maybe big brother was like this for a reason." Kishimaru thought. But then the idea of him peeking at Sakura while she slept crossed his mind. He sweat-dropped. "Maybe not. Maybe a monkey would have been the better choice." Kishimaru said, and began his search for the herbs.

_With Naruto and Sakura_

Naruto just sat there, looking at Sakura as she slept. One thing he knew, was that she looked awful. She was pale, and was sweating a bit. Naruto looked at her as she sweated and felt her forehead. She was running a terrible fever, and Naruto could feel it. Her body temperature had dropped low, and now it had risen up a lot to warm her entire body. She was running one very high, and Naruto started to worry about her. He wondered if she was going to die on him, and Kishimaru didn't want that to happen. Naruto, although even though she could be…herself, was a really good friend, and he started to worry even more. He had ruined their friendship because he yelled at her, and she probably took it harder than he thought. For all he knew the side-affects of "The headless gurgling" could still be going on in her mind, and Naruto worried a lot about that, and about the fact that she had a high fever. Naruto looked t her beautiful face, as beads of sweat lined her forehead. She started to breath harder, as the fever came more and more.

"Sakura, please be alright." Naruto said. He was worried as she started to pant a little bit more. Naruto gulped and saw that she was red in the face. She was going into shock as memories of the attack came back and started to haunt her dreams. The fever didn't help as she started to twist and turn. Also thoughts of her hitting Naruto and hating hi started to fill her mind, and the mark activated. Naruto watched hopelessly as she shook in pain, fear, and hotness from the fever. She started to gasp and gulp down air. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he kneeled over her. She kept twisting and turning, and she started to get worse. "Oh shit, oh shit, what should I do!" Naruto shouted gripping his head in panic.

"**Well, I would say something, but this is for only a person who loves a girl. I might cure her in you do it." **Kyuubi said. Naruto perked up.

"_What should I do! Tell me now dammit!" Naruto shouted mentally._

"**Well, are you sure you want to go through with this? This will mean that you could never leave her side, no matter what."** Kyuubi explained.

"_Just tell me now!" Naruto shouted as he started to panic more and more, as Sakura got worse._

"**Mark her, as your mate, kit."** Kyuubi said demonically, and gave a wicked laugh.

Well this outta hold you guys for now. I know I'm really mean for doing this, but I'm sorry as I want you to experience suspense also. Well PLEASE REVIEW! See ya next time!


	6. The Mark of Love

Hello again. Well I know that the stories are…short and all, but once in a while I like to give a cliffhanger, but not always. Well anyway I guess I should get onto the story.

_**K'sN&S-Hello**_

_**Naruto-What should I do?**_

_**K'sN&S-Well, do what you think your brain should do**_

_**Naruto-So you're saying that I should let her die?**_

_**K'sN&S-WHOA! Never mind about your brain, do what your heart thinks**_

_**Naruto-So I should mark her and make her mine, even though I really am not fond of her.**_

_**K'sN&S-You said you were worried, and if you don't save her then Kishimaru will pop you in the face so hard I shouldn't really get into detail.**_

_**Naruto-(gulps) Well I still don't know what to do**_

_**K'sN&S-Follow your heart, see what it thinks instead of your, absent, brain.**_

_**Naruto-Hey! I'm not absent minded! Wait, what are we talking about again?**_

_**K'sN&S-Thus my case is put to rest. But anyway, do what you think would be the better choice.**_

_**Naruto-(sighs) okay, I'll put that into consideration**_

_**K'sN&S-Good, now shall we get onto the story?**_

_**Naruto-Sure, why not**_

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto, he belongs the Lord Kishimoto, not me. But I would give a lot to work for him though, what about you guys? But I own Kishimaru which Kishimoto does not. Although it would be really cool if Kishimoto accepted Kishimaru, what do you think? Oh well, enjoy the story. Naruto and Sakura forever!**_

Naruto was caught in-between his mind, and his heart as beads of sweat dripped down his face. He looked at Sakura, who was in shock as she squirmed from her nightmares and the pain. It was a horrible sight for him, and the Kyuubi just sat there silent, but being the demon he is, broke it.

"**Well, are you going to save the damned bitch or what?"** Kyuubi asked impatiently.

"_She's not a damned bitch!"_ Naruto shouted back mentally. Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow and chuckled evilly.

"**So…you still have feelings for her, don't you kit?"** Kyuubi asked smirking. The black line around his mouth made him look very demonic as the smirk gave something away, but Naruto couldn't put his finger on it.

"_Well, I hate to see someone suffer, and what's with that smirk? You hiding something from me?"_ Naruto asked. Kyuubi shrugged and licked his paw. Naruto got skeptical, but now wasn't the time. He thought and gulped. What he would do would make him never leave Sakura, and she might hate him if he did it, but he swallowed hard. _"Okay, I'll do the damn marking, just shut the fuck up while I do it." _Naruto said. Kyuubi growled and Naruto just smirked and cut off his connection with the fox. He looked at Sakura, and saw her pale as she gasped and sweated. Naruto sighed and took a deep breath, and then bent down. He moved the covers a bit to where he could see her neck. He bent his head down and his fangs sharpened and his eye turned a deep crimson. He then bit her neck, and sunk his fangs into her silky skin. She winced and screamed loudly, enough for Kishimaru, who was nearly a mile away to hear it.

_With Kishimaru_

"_Arghhhhh!" _Kishimaru heard someone scream. He perked up and found that it was coming from the site. He grabbed the herb he had and ran with it, and the other ones he had collected and rushed to the scream.

_With Naruto and Sakura_

Sakura stopped screaming and Naruto pumped the foxes chakra into her from his fangs. Naruto's testosterone level was rising very quickly and his eyes turned into an even more blood colored aura. He then grew claws from his hands and his whisker marks darkened and grew longer, giving him the average appearance of a fox, while his hair grew spikier. Soon the "Mark of Pain" dissipated and was replaced with "The Mark of Love" as it appeared on her skin. It had a four-star shuriekan with claw-like marks in all four of the grooves, and was blood red. Naruto took his teeth out of Sakura's neck and saw small trickles of blood, swiftly making their way down the side of her neck. He found a powerful urge and licked the blood off, and cleaned it. He sucked on the fangs marks he made and then licked it again, making sure it was clean and wasn't going to infect her. He looked at her, his blood-red eyes meeting her form. Naruto traced around her body and he dragged his eyes all the way down her silky smooth skin, tracing her form and instantly memorizing it. He, under the foxes influence, got very curious.

"**Hey kit, maybe you should "check" on those bruises for our brother."** Kyuubi said in a perverted tone, but still dark. Naruto grinned and nodded. Naruto extended his hand and grabbed the sheet and pulled it off a little, seeing the rim of her breast. He smirked and then pulled more as he found her body, shining in the sun. But then as he was about t pull the whole thing off, he heard someone and looked with a dark grunt.

"Big brother! What happened I heard a scream!" Kishimaru shouted and asked. Naruto covered Sakura's body and his eyes, nails, and whisker marks went back to normal, and his hair became the regular spiky hair he had. Kishimaru came out from behind a bush and looked at Sakura. He was panting, as though he had run a long way to get there.

"Oh, nothing squirt, just helping Sakura." Naruto said smiling. Kishimaru, still panting rushed over to her and looked at her body. She was still sweating, but was calmed. Kishimaru sighed in relief and wiped his forehead.

"Good, well I got the herbs. I just need to grind them up, and soon we'll-" Kishimaru stopped as he saw something on Sakura's neck. He got very curious, and Naruto looked at Kishimaru, a bit confused. Kishimaru bent down and uncovered her a bit so he could see thoroughly and he gave small gasp. He looked at Naruto, who just looked at him. "B-Big brother," Kishimaru stuttered. Naruto sighed and nodded. "Y-You put The Mark of Love on her?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto just nodded and sighed again, as Kishimaru looked at his older, and most respected, sibling in awe.

"Squirt, you've gotta understand, I had to do it." Naruto stated. Kishimaru looked at Sakura, and she seemed calm and peaceful. Kishimaru felt her forehead. It was still faintly warm, but was going down. He sighed in relief once more and looked at Naruto, who smiled in return.

"So, why did you do it?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at him and gave a shrug.

"Well she was going into shock, so I did what my heart said to do. But before you go blaming me, it was the foxes fault." Naruto said.

"**So, it was my brother who did this to Sakura, eh?"** Sheichibi asked. Naruto heard him, and so did Kishimaru, and they both nodded. **"Well, can't blame him for being softy once in a while, the big red fur ball." **Sheichibi said and chuckled.

"**Hey! I heard that dammit!"** Kyuubi shouted angry. Sheichibi just laughed.

"**Well you've always been one for "love" ya big pervert!" **Sheichibi said and cracked up laughing. Kyuubi growled, but Sheichibi, being another demon, wasn't affected.

"**Hey at least I mated."** Kyuubi grinned. Sheichibi stopped, and then cracked up laughing again. **"Hey, what's so funny dammit!"** The fox shouted in anger.

"**You may have mated, but you won't be able to mate anymore!"** Sheichibi cracked. Kyuubi got an animation look with white eyes, and bared his teeth.

"**Well, I, uh, I can always take possession of kit and do my dirty work." **Kyuubi said. The blue wolf stopped and smiled.

"**Yes, that may be, but it's the older kits decision since he marked Sakura as his mate, so you have no say. Pervert." **Sheichibi said again and laughed. Naruto and Kishimaru started to crack up laughing, and Kyuubi growled at them all.

"_You know fox, he's got a point, you're a big pervert!"_ Naruto said mentally.

"_Yeah, the biggest pervert, almost bigger than Jiraiya!"_ Kishimaru shouted mentally. Naruto stopped when he heard, "Jiraiya" Kishimaru instantly covered his mouth. Naruto might have slipped the last time he heard his sensei's name, but now he heard it. "Big brother, I'm sorry I forgot." Kishimaru said. Naruto looked at his brother and the two demons listened. "I'm sorry. It must have felt like you were being stabbed over and over again when we heard Jiraiya died. You would smile for two months." Kishimaru explained. Naruto, frowning, looked down and Kishimaru walked over and hugged his brother. Naruto hugged back, and while they were sharing a brother-to-brother moment, Sakura had woken up. The mark had healed her completely, and she heard everything. She was shocked, but still had her eyes closed so they wouldn't know she was awake.

"_Jiraiya, died. But how?"_ Sakura asked herself mentally. She felt sorry for Naruto. He had, had it rough, very rough. And her constant hitting him didn't help it either, but he stayed strong. But, Sakura knew that each time he smiled, he was hurting, hurting like nothing had ever broken him like that before. It brung tears to her eyes as she thought of Naruto, crying over his lost, perverted sensei. She would have to make Naruto feel better again. She didn't want him going around with a blank face. She wanted him to go around with a bright and shining face. She would have to do something to make him better, but what. Maybe, she thought, he just needed someone there for him. He had never had any parents, and Kishimaru was his only family, basically. She just needed to be there for him, and that's what would make him feel better, she knew it.

"Are you okay now, big brother?" Kishimaru asked. He looked at Naruto, and Naruto looked at him and nodded silently. "Good, I'm glad you are." Kishimaru said happily. Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura, who was sleeping peacefully, and gave a sweet smile in her sleep and moved around a bit, feeling Naruto's presence still inside the roll. It made her feel so…so safe. She never really realized it, but she might have thought about Naruto and her, snuggling together. She could imagine Naruto's muscles, heating her body as she snuggling up to him. It made her blush, thinking about how much Naruto had "grown" over the years. Naruto saw a tint of red spread across her face, and got curious and bent down. He touched her cheek and she felt the warm palm heat her right cheek. His tanned skin touched her soft silky skin, and Sakura took a deep breath in pleasure as Naruto's warmth was transferred to her body. She smiled and he looked at her face skeptically.

"Hey, I think this fever is getting worse. Either she thinks I'm Sasuke, or something else." Naruto said. Kishimaru looked and smiled as he saw Sakura cuddling up to Naruto's hand.

"Maybe, big brother. Maybe it is just something else, and I can tell you. It isn't about Sasuke either." Kishimaru said smiling. Naruto looked at him with his eyebrow cocked and Kishimaru just sighed and smiled again, although it was hidden from his cloak.

"What do you mean, 'something else'?" Naruto asked blindly. Kishimaru groaned at how blind his brother could be, but that was part of the reason Kishimaru loved his brother.

"Well, look at her big brother. Look at how she's holding your hand." Kishimaru said softly. Naruto looked and saw Sakura's hand on his. He saw the content smile on her face and she took a nice deep breath. Naruto just watched in awe, and then felt something pang in his heart. It struck him like a brick, being tossed nearly 50 mph at him. He jolted and flinched. Kishimaru took in a small surprised gasp as his brother had jumped a bit. "Big brother, what's wrong?" Kishimaru said getting up and checking his brother, who was wide eyed and his mouth opened, as is something had hit him, but not on the outside, but on the inside. Kishimaru then smirked and knew what had happened. All tolerance his brother lost for Sakura, had come back and she had found a place in his heart, again. Now it was Kishimaru's turn to help out with everything. He wasn't going to let them break up again. He was going to make sure that he told Sakura why hid brother loved her, and what she must do to get him to get better again. He just smiled discretely as he saw his brother in awe as Sakura had her hand over his, by far, massive hand. Naruto was still in a daze as Sakura held his hand. He was feeling something, his heart had brung on, and it was a strong feeling. He didn't know what it was, but it was very strong, as if it had been there all along, and was waiting for her to unlock it, with her heart. He just looked at her, and saw her smiling face sleeping as his palm held her palm.

"**Well, what do you know kit. I think she'll make a lovely mate for you."** Kyuubi said.

"_Do, you really think she has the same feelings for me, as she did Sasuke?"_ Naruto asked. Kyuubi thought and came to one conclusion.

"**We'll have to see if she loves you or not kit. The answers will come in time."** Kyuubi concluded. Naruto just looked at Sakura. She was beautiful, very beautiful indeed. He just wanted to get in bed with her and snuggle close to her. Actually he wanted to shove his throbbing cock into her and make her moan beautifully. Kyuubi smirked as an image of Sakura naked and turning him on passed through his mind. **"Oh, my little kit is getting **

**hard…already? Well, it's not like you get like that every time you hear her name." **Kyuubi smirked. Naruto felt a sudden blush blow right across his face, and it spread like wildfire. Maybe Sakura was starting to have these feelings for him, or maybe she was just doing this so he would forgive her, and then she would treat him like a sack of shit again. Or, perhaps not. She wanted his forgiveness, like she wanted something that loved her, something that was throbbing and haunting her mind. It was something, at the top of her list. He just smiled and looked at Kishimaru, who was smiling back and looking at him.

"Well, I think something's going to go on soon, squirt. I just hope it's going to be good." Naruto said. Kishimaru smiled and nodded. He knew his brother wanted to get in bed with her and sleep with her, and just smiled, closing his eyes in a sweet way.

"So, big brother," Kishimaru started. Naruto looked at him and Kishimaru opened his eyes. Kishimaru's eyes sparkling like never before as they hit Naruto's, still dull and brisk eyes. Kishimaru was in perfect shape and Naruto knew that he was better. "I'm guessing that you want to be with Sakura still, right?" Kishimaru asked, hoping yes was the answer. Naruto just looked at him and grinned.

"Well, maybe, but I'll have to see what she's got…as a woman first." Naruto answered back. Sakura heard it and didn't move, as only thoughts of her and Naruto filled her mind. For once, in a lifetime, she was picturing her and Naruto, together.

_Sakura's dream_

_Naruto and Sakura were sitting on a tree, staring at the beautiful sunset as it glazed over the field below them. Sakura was situated between Naruto's legs, and he had his arms wrapped around her, and also holding her hand. Sakura snuggled into his body, and felt warmth that she craved like she once craved Sasuke. But now she had gotten Naruto's forgiveness, and they were together, and happy now. She had never felt so happy in her entire life as she was with the one whom she truly loved. He had been there for her all the time, and she was blind, blind like a bat without the use of echolocation to navigate. But she had gotten what she truly desired. And now, she was going to be happy, and happy meant that they were both happy, and she felt like a new person. She looked up at Naruto, who was looking down at her, and he smiled at her. His eyes were clear, and beautiful, better than they were before. Now that she had made him happy, he was fixed on her, and she had made him better._

"_I love you, Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and bent down to her lips, only stopped right before hitting them._

"_I love you to, Sakura." Naruto said before kissing her passionately. It was her first kiss with Naruto, and was better then Sasuke could ever muster. He kissed with so much passion, so much lust it made her a happy girl to see him finally expressing his true feelings for her. She knew, Naruto needed more comfort, and she would give it to him, one way, or another. And there was one way, she wanted to give Naruto her love. The way, true love was shone from on person to another person. Through pure lust, she would show him what she was like, in her different way. As they both kissed she cupped his cheek, and he held her back and they both kissed as the sun disappeared, and stars came out with the moon, shining enviously at them as its beautiful pale light cast down upon them, covering them in a milky light that just made them both seem like ghosts themselves. She, was now complete, and Naruto knew that she, would complete him tonight, in his apartment._

_Sakura's dream ends_

Well there you have it, and you guys know the drill. Please R&R! I will try to get the next chapter up tonight, so just to let you know! See ya!


	7. Author Note You Need to Vote

Hello again. This is an Author Note (AN) and will acquire immediate attention if you want to so choose a story for me to write. Now in my bio I have a poll, that some of you have voted on and it pleases me very much, so thank you. Now I will leave the story choosing up to you. So if you want me to write you a story, go to my bio page and select the poll above and you may vote. Now choose WISELY! You have got 3 choices to choose from, so please pick very closely and pay attention to the story, that you want me to write, you vote for. After the High School series ends, I shall look at the poll and what ever story is voted for the most, shall get the first chance to be written. Also, after the story has been chosen the poll will be emptied and you will have to vote again. This is just something that I decided to do because all of you are nice to me, and help me. So Thank you and good luck:)


	8. Love, in breaking, again

Hello again. Thank you all for getting the poll. Well glad you all are voting, it makes me happy. Well here it is, the story. ENJOY!

_**K'sN&S-Hello!**_

_**Naruto-What…(grunts) what is this feeling I'm having? (clutches heart)**_

_**K'sN&S-Hmm, you seem to be seeing that your love for Sakura is strong, I just hope it lasts.**_

_**Naruto-I'm…in l-l-love with Sakura?!**_

_**K'sN&S-What does your heart tell you? What is it saying?**_

_**Naruto-I…can hear it! It..it's saying that I love her, and that…she is feeling…the same for me.**_

_**K'sN&S-Well, I'm glad that it's finally saying something already.**_

_**Naruto-It feels like my love for her is growing. Growing like a wild beast!**_

_**K'sN&S-So, if it's the beast inside you, then that means…**_

_**Naruto-It means…**_

_**K'sN&S-I think it means that you're ready…to mate**_

_**Naruto-MATE! But that's what foxes do!**_

_**K'sN&S-The Kyuubi shares your body, but you have reigning control. But every so often the fox can get control of you and cause you to have…sexual side-affects.**_

_**Naruto-SO I'M THINKING ABOUT SEX! **_

_**K'sN&S-In this case, yes, you are.**_

_**Naruto-I-I must have Sakura! I need her! I need her love to make me feel better! I want her!**_

_**K'sN&S-Whoa there Casanova, we have to get Sakura to see that you love her first!**_

_**Naruto-How the hell is that going to work dammit!**_

_**K'sN&S-When the time comes. (puts hand on Naruto's shoulder)**_

_**Naruto-Okay, I'll trust you on this one**_

_**K'sN&S-Good, now let the story continue!**_

_**Naruto-YEAH!**_

_**Disclaimer-Sorry, don't own Naruto. If I did, well then that would be my big break! But…I own Kishimaru and like Naruto characters, you can use him if you want. But you must follow MY guidelines before you use him, okay? Well enjoy.**_

Naruto stared at Sakura as she smiled, now holding his hand. She wouldn't let go, not even if Naruto cut it off with a kunai. He began to think.

"_Does Sakura really love me?"_ Naruto asked himself. _"Could her heart, really be wanting me now? Could it have changed?"_ He kept asking himself all these questions, but then knew that they would come in due time. He cracked a smile that widened a bit more. He…would show her he loved her. He just hoped that she wouldn't start talking about her loving Sasuke. But he let Sasuke slip from his mind and stared at her smiling face. He could tell, by her smile, that she was dreaming of something. He just stared at her with a smile, but also wondering, what was she dreaming. But he knew he would probably never know, unless he asked her and she agreed to tell him. But still, her holding his hand made him feel…special. Kishimaru just smiled as his brothers heart was being fixed. Kishimaru sighed and smiled at his brothers softly, happy that Naruto was now seeing everything that needed to be seen. Naruto was looking at her when he smelly something. His faced cringed a little bit and he looked at Kishimaru. "Squirt, you sure do stink." Naruto said waving his hand in front of his face and his eyebrow cocked, while leaning away. Kishimaru looked at him and smelt himself, he smelt fine.

"I took a shower nearly seven hours ago though big brother. It took it in discretion." Kishimaru whispered. Naruto looked at him and then Kishimaru got near him and took a whiff. "Yuck! Big brother you stink. You go take shower now Mr. Stinky!" Kishimaru said holding his nose. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and lifted up his arm and smelt. Naruto turned his head away in distain as he smelt like B.O.

"Phew! I guess it is me!" Naruto said with chuckle waving his hands in front of his face, with one eye closed and leaning towards Kishimaru, who only covered his nose. "Hey, where's the waterfall around here?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru pointed to the west and Naruto looked at nodded. "Maybe I can wash my clothes to." Naruto said getting up. He went through the bushes and Kishimaru watched him disappear, but then he came back and looked at Konohoa and Big-Z. H walked over to them and bent down, and Big-Z and his mate lifted their heads. "Hey, can I take Tyke with me?" Naruto asked. Big-Z looked at Konohoa and she gave a nod. Naruto smiled and Big-Z moved out of the way and revealed the sleeping baby. Naruto awed and extended his hands and picked the baby up and lifted it. He then smiled at the two lovers and nodded and walked into the bushes.

"Make sure you scrub those pits to Mr. Stinky!" Kishimaru hollered.

"Alright I will!" Naruto hollered back. Kishimaru just smiled and looked at Sakura, who was smiling and just sleeping. Kishimaru could see her love for his brother in her sleep, and it just made him smile gently. Kishimaru sighed and after nearly 30 minutes she started to stir and she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned. Kishimaru heard her and looked at her and gave a hidden smile.

"Hi Sakura, did you sleep good?" Kishimaru asked. Sakura rubbed her eyes and sat up. Kishimaru blushed and covered his eyes as her covers slid off. She looked at him confusingly, but then realized that she was naked in Naruto's roll. She gasped and covered herself up with the blanket.

"Kishimaru, what am I doing here? Where's Naruto? Why am I naked in Naruto's roll!?" She shouted. Kishimaru just kept his eyes covered.

"Well, you see you saved Tyke from drowning and you got sick and big brother helped you." Kishimaru started. Sakura looked at him in awe and he continued. "My big brother left to go take a shower in the waterfall, near the west, and the reason you're naked in big brothers roll is because you could have caught hypothermia and died, so he helped you by striping you and putting him in his bed." Kishimaru explained. Sakura nodded and looked for her clothes and found them hanging from the tree branch above her. She got up, making sure Kishimaru kept his eyes closed and got dressed. After she got dressed she looked at Kishimaru.

"You can uncover your eyes now, I'm decent." Sakura said. Kishimaru uncovered his eyes and sighed in relief and smiled. "So Naruto went to the west, huh?" Sakura asked. Kishimaru nodded and Sakura smiled. "Thank you, I'll be right back, okay?" Sakura said. Kishimaru nodded and she disappeared into the bushes, going somewhere. Kishimaru just looked at Big-Z and Konohoa, who were kissing each other using their noses.

"Aww! You two look so sweet!" Kishimaru shouted and ran over to them and watched them as they kissed, nose-to-nose.

_With Sakura_

Sakura was walking in the forest and she heard the sound of a waterfall nearby. She looked and saw water, rushing down to a small lake. She entered and stopped as she saw Naruto, naked with Tyke in his arms, taking his much needed shower in the water. It was perfectly warm since the suns rays had warmed the water. She blushed as she saw Naruto out in the middle of the lake, with no clothes. She then got an idea and smiled. She went over to where Naruto took his clothes off and took her clothes off and put them, neatly, near his. She then wandered into the lake, the water warm and nice. She stayed quiet and walked towards the other side in which Naruto was on. Naruto just stood there and got small scoops of water and poured it on Tyke, who shook his head cutely as little itty, bitty bits of water came flying out. Tyke looked so cute as it shook little bits of water from its little ears. Naruto smiled and cuddled little Tyke in his arms. He felt like a small little fur-ball in his arms. He smiled and then looked over to his other side casually. But what he saw he didn't expect to see. He saw Sakura, washing herself under the waterfall. She looked so beautiful and Naruto gulped and looked down at himself. This was a bit unexpected and he sweat-dropped. Sakura looked over to her and blushed as she saw Naruto, looking at her. She turned her head, trying not to sneak a peek at Naruto's manhood. Naruto just looked at her and his mouth quivered.

"S-So beautiful!" Naruto nearly shouted. Sakura looked at him and blushed again and turned to face him. She saw his chest, hosting his abs and pecks, but holding Tyke obscured a bit of his six-pack. Her eyes then drifted a bit lower and laid rest her eyes on Naruto's anatomy, which was very big. He saw what she was looking at and smiled and then cocked his eyebrow. "Like what you see?" Naruto asked. Sakura blushed madly and nodded. Naruto then started to walk over to her, Tyke nuzzling in his hands. She smiled and turned towards him. He walked coolly towards her and stopped right in front of her. She smiled kindly and he grinned at her. His eyes traced her form and she blushed wildly as Naruto's eyes met hers. "You're beautiful, did I ever tell you that?" Naruto asked. Sakura blushed and shook her head.

"No, you haven't. I was such a bitch to you that I never really cared. I'm really sorry." Sakura said, frowning. Naruto looked at her and tilted his head to the side. "I'm…sorry, please forgive me." Sakura said looking down to the water in total guilt. Naruto kept his eyes on her and got close to her. He leaned down into her ear and whispered.

"So…do you really mean it? Are you truly sorry for all the things you have done? For everything that you have committed?" Naruto whispered into her ear. Sakura, a bit shocked looked at him, and saw his smiling face. She whispered back.

"I-I truly am sorry, Naruto, please forgive me." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and whispered back to her.

"Well, I might, if you're willing to love me." Naruto answered her. Her eyes widened and looked at him, and saw his face. His eyes were still dull, brittle, and brisk and it sent some shivers down her spine. She looked at him, her mouth dropping a bit. "All I ever wanted, was love Sakura, you know that, right?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked down and remembered what he had gone through. He had gone through turmoil and hatred from everybody. She, even her, had seen how the adults treated him when he was just a small boy, and in the end it was passed to her, and she treated him like a sack load of shit. She looked at him, and he gave her a soft smile.

"If it will, make you happy…then…yes, I shall." Sakura answered slowly. Naruto's eyes widened a bit as the water fell over them both. Small drips fell onto Tyke repeatedly, who was shaking them off and giving small little grunts of displeasure as the baby was washed. Naruto gulped and Sakura looked at him, his eyes were still dark and Sakura smiled at him. But then she frowned when Naruto asked her a question.

"But, you say yes, right?" Naruto asked. She gave a small gasp and looked at him. "But, are you…do you…really mean…what you…say?" Naruto asked, some bits and pieces of pain in his eyes. Sakura saw those bits of pain and she really felt guilty. She thought though, and knew that she could not get back to Konoha without him at her side. She would have to get him to trust her, but he would be real sore at her for it though, and it worried her to no ends. She had to, as it was her mission to get him back, and it had been as said so far, the hardest mission she had ever been on.

"Yes, Naruto, I do." Sakura said. But deep in her heart, she felt pain of making Naruto agree with her, and knew that this would probably be her last shot at his forgiveness. Naruto gave a smile and grinned.

"Great, glad that you said yes." Naruto said and leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. She flinched a bit and Naruto just chuckled. "Well, I think it's safe to say, that you're not a failure, anymore at least. Well, you've completed your mission with flying colors, congrats." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him and smiled warm-heartedly, but she knew she was going to pay dearly for this.

"Naruto," Sakura said and hugged him, also trying not to crush Tyke, who was being squished by her breasts. Tyke let out a few yelps and she gasped and let go and looked at the baby.

"Oh Tyke, I'm sorry!" Sakura shouted, and bent down and started to kiss his head. The baby responded back by licking her face with its small tongue. Naruto awed and Sakura kissed little baby Tyke on the head and stood up and looked at Naruto. He was so handsome and strong. "So, can you come back to Konoha, please?" Sakura begged. Naruto looked at her, and then smiled.

"Sure Sakura, if you want." Naruto responded. Sakura's eyes sparkled and Naruto grinned. They both took a shower together and then got dressed. They both returned to camp and Kishimaru was just sitting there, with a small book in his hands. He saw them and smiled. Naruto looked at him and saw the strange book. "Hey squirt, what'cha got there?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked and she gasped. She ran over to Kishimaru and looked at the book in his hands.

"That's my book, where did you find it?!" Sakura asked. Kishimaru looked at her and then at the book.

"I found it on the ground, here." Kishimaru said and handed her the book. She smiled and then took it. She looked at it, and she wanted to read more about the Kekkie Genkai Naruto and Kishimaru both possessed. "So, big brother, are we ready to go now?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto smiled and looked at him.

"Yeah, but this time, we're going back to Konoha." Naruto answered. Kishimaru smiled and knew that Sakura had done it. She had fixed Naruto, but his eyes were still dull and pale. Kishimaru wanted to ask, but kept it to himself. "So, are we all ready?" Naruto asked. They both nodded and they all packed up and headed back to Konoha, only they all chakra sprinted so they would reach it faster. Sakura, though, felt uneasy about doing this to Naruto. But it was her mission, and she had to complete it, no matter what.

_1 hour later of sprinting_

They all arrived at the gates of the, being re-built, Konoha. Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura, who was smiling at him, and he smiled back at her. They proceeded into Konoha and saw that the place was still a bit run-down. But it was nearly almost completely re-built, thanks to the other ninja around the village. On their way to the tower Naruto and Kishimaru got some looks of fear, and some of spite. But when Kishimaru glared at them they stepped back, less they die in complete idiocy from only a 12 year old boy. Kishimaru would send them smiles as they all went to the tower. They saw the tower, the only untouched thing, not destroyed and kept walking toward it. They went inside and went up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Said a feminine voice. They all went in and saw Tsunade, working at her desk signing papers. She looked up and gasped as she saw Naruto and Kishimaru, along with the pets and even Sakura. "Sakura! You did it! Congratulations!" Tsunade shouted with joy. Sakura smiled and rubbed the back of her head and smiled. She turned her attention to the two brothers who had nearly destroyed her village with their mere fists. "And you two, is there a reason why I shouldn't be killing you two?" Tsunade asked, folding her fingers together. Naruto shrugged with his arms crossed and his right knee bending a bit so that he was standing on his left foot and the tip of his right toe was touching the floor.

"Nope." Naruto said smiling. She looked at Kishimaru, who had his hands behind his back and was swinging himself side ways.

"What about you, Kishimaru? Do you feel any sympathy for the village YOU destroyed almost on your very own?" Tsunade asked. Kishimaru just smiled with his eyes closed.

"Nope." He replied, copying his brother. Tsunade cocked an eyebrow.

"And why shouldn't I be killing you right now?" Tsunade asked again. Naruto and Kishimaru smiled.

"Because you love us with all your heart." Naruto said. Tsunade looked at Kishimaru, who was still smiling.

"And you, why shouldn't I be killing the second sibling." She asked. Kishimaru smiled wider.

"Because I'm the second son of the Yondaime Hokage." Kishimaru answered back. Tsunade nodded and Kishimaru continued. "And it's because you're really, really, really old and really, really, really old people shouldn't hurt little boys like me, and are always nice." Kishimaru finished. Tsunade popped an anger vein and Naruto just laughed.

"Good one!" Naruto said holding his gut. Kishimaru just smiled and skipped over to Tsunade and hugged her.

"Besides, I missed you so much. I love you. Kishimaru is a good boy." Kishimaru said hugging her. Tsunade, smiled and hugged him back. She had missed Kishimaru also, and she had also missed Naruto as well.

"Oh I love you to Kishimaru, and I missed you so much to!" Tsunade said smiling.

"That's why I like peanuts and ramen!" Kishimaru randomly said. They all laughed and Tsunade looked at Sakura, and saw her frowning expression.

"Hey, could you two please leave for a second?" Tsunade asked. Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Tsunade looked at him, and then at Sakura, who was looking at Naruto also.

"Because I need to talk to Sakura for a moment." Tsunade said. She grabbed Sakura's immediate attention. "Now out!" She shouted and they both shrugged and walked out of the office. Sakura looked at her master and Tsunade just sighed and in-twined her fingers.

"Sakura," Tsunade started. Sakura looked at her and Tsunade looked at her pupil. "Are you okay? you don't seem yourself lately." Tsunade asked, and stated. Sakura just looked at her and stared at the ground. "So, are you feeling okay?" Tsunade asked. Sakura looked at her and sighed.

"I…feel a little bit guilty." Sakura said. Tsunade cocked an eyebrow. Behind the door of the office, Naruto and Kishimaru were listening, closely.

"And why do you feel very guilty?" Tsunade asked. Sakura looked at her and sighed.

"Because, I used Naruto's mind against him so he would bring me back to Konoha. That's why." Sakura answered. Naruto and Kishimaru's eyes widened.

"That bitch." Naruto whispered and got angry. He kept listening and Kishimaru started to worry again. Tsunade looked at her pupil in disappointment.

"So, you chose to use Naruto just to get you back her, eh?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded and frowned. "Sakura, I am deeply disappointed in you. You used Naruto just for your own wanting. I am very disappointed in you." Tsunade said. Sakura hung hr head in shame and sighed. Naruto just moved away and glared at the door.

"I knew she would do this, c'mon, we're going back to Sunagakure, and this time we'll chakra sprint there." Naruto said disdainfully. Kishimaru looked at his older brother and shook his head. "Well, come on, we gotta go now." Naruto said. Kishimaru just looked at the ground.

"Sorry, big brother," Kishimaru said. Naruto looked at him in confusion. "But, I'm needed here right now, you can go if you want." Kishimaru said and hung his head low.

"But, we can find our place back in Suna, and be happy for once in a fucking lifetime." Naruto cursed. Kishimaru looked at him.

"Well, at least I won't be able to hear your mouth anymore, I'm outta here." Kishimaru said and walked away and went outside. Naruto watched as his younger brother left, and looked down. Maybe his mouth had gone off, but now he was feeling like shit. "I need a drink." He said and wandered off to the nearest bar. Sakura, on the other side of the door, felt like crying, and Tsunade sighed and looked outside, and saw Naruto, walking away from the tower. She sighed and knew that the young man had heard, and was now pissed, again.

"Sakura, please leave." Tsunade said. Sakura looked at her and gulped.

"W-W-" She couldn't finish.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW DAMMIT!" Tsunade shouted angrily. Sakura jolted and stepped back as she saw her sensei's face, to the brim with anger. She ran out the door. Tsunade sighed and pulled out a bottle of sake. Sakura ran as tears fell free from her face. She had done it now, it was all her fault. She was the lowest of the low, and that could, no never would change. She was so pre-occupied that she hit someone and fell to the ground. She looked and saw Kishimaru on the ground.

"Kishimaru, I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up!" Sakura said and helped the small boy up and dusted himself off and looked at her. She had red, puffy eyes and tears still streamed down the sides of her cheeks.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Kishimaru asked worried, trying to forget what happened back at the tower.

"Oh Kishimaru! It's horrible! I've done so much wrong!" Sakura said as she fell to her knees crying. Kishimaru bent down and rubbed her back, she looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes.

"Sakura, it's okay. I don't hate you though, just so you know." Kishimaru comforted. Sakura looked at him and didn't understand him.

"What do you (sob) mean? (sniff) I'm just a regular mean person, how can (sniff) you say that?" Sakura asked. Kishimaru smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"The reason, is because you have a big heart that's just to much to resist, and I can't see anything not good about your heart." Kishimaru said. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes and Kishimaru hugged her. She just couldn't believe it, not even one bit. She smiled and hugged back, and Kishimaru rubbed her back and she calmed down. "Now, do you know why my brother loves you?" Kishimaru asked. Sakura looked at him and shook her head.

"No, I never did know why he did love me." Sakura answered. Kishimaru smiled.

"He loved you, because you were beautiful, and smart, and strong, and because you had a good heart, that's why." Kishimaru answered. Sakura was a bit shocked and looked at Kishimaru, who was smiling.

"T-That's so, kind of him." Sakura said with a smile. Kishimaru smiled back and looked at her.

"Well you've got to tell him that yourself." Kishimaru said. Sakura nodded and looked around, but didn't see him.

"Where is Naruto anyway?" Sakura asked. Kishimaru shrugged and looked around.

"Well he might be over at Ichiraku's ramen, maybe you should check there." Kishimaru said and Sakura got up. But before she left she gave Kishimaru a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Thank you so much Kishimaru, you're the sweetest boy ever." Sakura said and ran to go find Naruto.

"I'm such a good boy!" Kishimaru shouted and started to run around in circles shouted happily. Sakura was running and looking around, just in case she saw any sign of Naruto. She then saw Big-z, Konohoa, and baby Tyke near the bar. She ran over to them and they looked at her.

"Where's (pant) Naruto?" Sakura asked. Big-Z pointed inside and she looked at the sign. "He's in the bar!?" Sakura shouted. She then heard someone coming and hid behind the wall near her. Naruto came out, drunk and was swaying dangerously. She looked at him as he hiccupped and started to walk away. She started to follow him, and Big-Z, and Konohoa followed her. Big-Z looked at Tyke, who was waddling away from them and walked over and grabbed Tyke by the scruff of his neck and trotted over to Sakura, and his mate, who were following Naruto. Sakura watched him as he turned the corner into an alleyway, and followed. She peeked behind the corner and saw him, leaning against the wall. He supported his body with his right hand. Sakura watched as he turned around and sunk down to the ground and sat, with his left hand on his knee. He looked over and saw her, and then glared at her and hiccupped. He turned his head and Sakura came out from behind the corner and slowly moved toward him. "Naruto, are you, o-okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto didn't answer and only hiccupped. She got near him and kneeled down to him and sat on her knees. Naruto looked at her and saw her face.

"What the (hiccup) fuck do you want?" Naruto asked. Sakura could smell the strong scent of sake on his breath.

"Naruto, I came to apologize ag-" She was cut off.

"What, so you can (hiccup) turn me down, again?" Naruto snared. Sakura looked down and Naruto scoffed. "You really (hiccup) fucked up this time girl, you (hiccup) fucked up big time." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him and saw his drowsy sways and sighed.

"Well, I guess I should go now, huh?" Sakura asked, hanging her head low.

"Tch, (hiccup) just get away from me." Naruto hissed. Sakura nodded.

"But first, something from me, just to give you…because I have a heart." Sakura said. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and Sakura put her hand on his chest and leaned closer.

"What the (hiccup) fuck are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Giving you what you've always wanted…love." Sakura said slowly and leaned in more. Naruto tried to move his head back, but couldn't and Sakura got closer. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Their lips met, and Sakura had a big taste of alcohol cross her taste buds. Naruto scrunched up a little bit, but Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss farther as their lips danced.

That should be a good stop point, well you all know the drill. PLEASE R&R! until next time, see you all later!


	9. Rokugan's Secrets known & Love blossoms!

Hello again. Well this is almost the end of the story, and then I can move on to bigger, better, more complex stories next. KEEP THOSE VOTES COMING!

_**K'sN&S-(watches Naruto and Sakura) So, she's giving him what he needs, huh?  
**_

_**Sakura-(separates) Naruto, I'm sorry, but, I only did this for you.**_

_**Naruto-Did (hiccup) what?**_

_**Sakura-Naruto, I-I-I-…**_

_**Naruto-What, just spit the fucking words out already!**_

_**Sakura-Naruto I love you! I want to be with you the rest of my life! Oh Naruto! (hugs him)**_

_**Naruto-(hiccup) So, you want to be with me for the rest of my life…that's a start, but not good enough of a start.**_

_**Sakura-(tears start dripping from her eyes) Please Naruto (sob) I want to love you, please! **_

_**Naruto-You wanna love me, the demon? Wow, gotta hand it to ya, you're one desperate bitch.**_

_**Sakura-I know! But I'm your desperate bitch! (kisses him again)**_

_**Naruto-My desperate bitch, but Sasuke's got dibs on you!**_

_**Sakura-Not anymore, Naruto, now you've got first shots on me this time. And now, it's up to me to help you now.**_

_**Naruto-Help!?**_

_**Sakura-Naruto! I-I'm sorry! **_

_**Naruto-I heard that part, but what's the other (hiccup) fucking part?**_

_**Sakura-Oh Naruto, I can't tell you how much. But, I now see that I cant love you anymore.**_

_**Naruto-Sakura, what are you saying?**_

_**Sakura-I'm saying…that I can't…be around you anymore.**_

_**Naruto-What?**_

_**Sakura-I'm sorry(kisses him and runs away)**_

_**Naruto-Sakura! Come back here! (gets up and runs after her)**_

_**K'sN&S-This is getting very tense, very tense indeed. Well let the story begin.**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, and never will. But at least I own Kishimaru. **_

_**Kishimaru-I'm a good boy!**_

_**K'sN&S-Yep, we heard you, now lets follow them.**_

_**Kishimaru-Okay, lets go! (both jump away)**_

As Sakura had her lips to Naruto's alcohol infested ones, she deepened the kiss more. She wanted Naruto to be, at last, free from this wretched curse that plagued him from the very start. She wanted to make it all up to him, but she knew she had lost all hopes of him, and for that she would have to leave him, as she said, forever. She let go of his lips softly as the urging alcohol tingled her lips, and made her want more of them. He looked at her, drunkenly and she smiled at him and gave him one final kiss on the cheek, and stood up.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye, Naruto." She said softly. Naruto just had a look that said 'What the fuck just happened!' on his face. She smiled and looked at him dearly. "Naruto, I know this is…awkward…but over the…time we've been together I've started…" Sakura stopped and rubbed her shoulder. Naruto looked at her on awe, still swaying a bit, but his eyes were wider. She felt herself feeling very emotional that she would have to leave her lover. She had grown so attached to him, and now she had to leave him. She continued and opened her mouth. "I've started to…to…to…"She couldn't submit her love to him like this. Tears ran freely, and she couldn't help them.

"Sakura, what are you (hiccup) trying to say?" Naruto asked. Sakura sobbed a little and looked at him. Her salty bitter tears dropping like rain as Naruto's, drunken, gaze filled her to the brim, leaking over the ground below her. She backed away a bit and Naruto gulped and got closer to her. She backed away more. "Sakura, what do you need to say?" Naruto asked again. She smiled sweetly and turned around, so her back was facing him.

"Naruto, you were so kind to me, and I was blind to see that." She started backing away. Naruto got off the ground, swaying a bit and trying not to lose his balance, and stood up. "But now, I know that you loved me, and everything that happened in the past. Now, I'm sorry for that." Sakura said, smiling as tears fell from her eyes. Naruto walked over to her, stumbling a bit. He looked at her. "Naruto," She said with more voice, as it cracked. He looked at her, supporting himself against the wall. "I…I…I LOVE YOU!" She shouted finally and ran out of the alley. Naruto stood there, in awe as his eyed widened.

"Sakura! Come back here!" His voice echoed and he mustered up his strength and ran after her, ignoring what his brain was saying. He ran, faster as the villagers watched the drunken young man run after the one he loved. His brain was telling him to move on, to get a new girl. But his heart, the very essence of him said to get her. Get her and tell her that you love her, was what his heart was saying. He then, being drunk and clumsy fell on the ground. "FUCK!" Naruto shouted and tried to get up, but he felt wobbly and couldn't. Then he heard something. They were footsteps and Naruto tried to look up, and got a glimpse of small feet and sandals.

"Get up, go get her." Said the stranger. Naruto couldn't and the stranger walked to the other side and kicked Naruto to the ground. Naruto let out a yelp and fell to the ground on his back. She winced and gripped his stomach. He looked at the figure, and his eyes widened.

"S-S-S" He couldn't get out what he wanted.

"Well, quit being lazy and get up and go get her, or are you weak?" The stranger asked. Naruto was still eye widened. The stranger scoffed and looked at him and glared. "You're saying you're weak by not following your heart. You're such a poor, defenseless, weakling." The stranger said looking down upon him.

"K-K-Kishimaru, what are you saying?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru eyed his brother.

"Well, get up! Or are you a weak, sissy boy! C'mon sissy boy get up now!" Kishimaru shouted and kicked Naruto again. Naruto winced and concluded, deep in his mind.

"_This kid hits damn hard!"_ Naruto shouted. Kishimaru sighed and just looked at him.

"So, sissy boy, are you going to go get her and get a pair of balls and a dick to go with it, or are you going to lay here like some idiot and not show any balls to fight for what you love?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto's eyes widened and Kishimaru got angry. "GET UP NOW DAMMIT! GET SOME BALLS ALREADY! GO GET HER NOW YOU SISSY BOY!" Kishimaru shouted and kicked Naruto again. Naruto winced again as Kishimaru's words of calling him 'dickless' rand through his mind. He wasn't going to let her go, not now.

"I'm…no sissy." He said. Kishimaru leaned in.

"I'm sorry, what was that SISSY." Kishimaru asked. Naruto swallowed.

"I'm, not a sissy." Naruto answered back.

"Well, you look like on who's laying there doing nothing. So, what are you saying? Are you, or are you not, a sissy?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto grunted. Then mustered up his breath and strength.

"IM NO FUCKING SISSY!" Naruto shouted and leaped up without using his hands and ran for Sakura. Kishimaru smiled, content and just watched his brother chase after the one he loved. Naruto ran after Sakura like he was refreshed and ready to get her back. He looked everywhere as people watched him running. But he was still under the influence of the alcohol, and had to find Sakura quick before his body gave out.

_With Sakura_

Sakura, sat in the park on a bench under a cherry-blossom tree, that over was on a cliff which over-looked the ocean, far, far, away. The tree was huge and Sakura sat under it and looked at the book she held in her hands. It was the very same book she had gotten from the, destroyed, library. She was still sobbing a bit and just opened the book. She turned to the page of the Kekkie Genkai and looked at the yellow page. She then started to read about the Kekkie Genkai, again, but silently to herself. She had to get her mind off of Naruto, because he was already gone and out of her reach.

_The Rokugan's abilities(This is all made up, but it would kind of seem real, don't you think?)_

_The Rokugan has the natural born abilities that apply to the spirit world. Even one who is just a novice at the ability can summon a decent, weaker ghost. But, besides summoning, the Rokugan has other abilities as well. One ability, also known world wide, would be the ability to apply natural ghost-like powers to the user as well. It can give the user the ability to walk through walls when the blood-line is activated. They do this by sending their spiritual energy through their body and thus, turning them into a transparent, apparition, thus giving them the ability to walk through walls. But, only a wielder who has gotten four slits in the Kekkie Genkai may be able to use this ability. But those who have all six slits can walk through walls and other solid objects, with the Rokugan activated, without applying much, to almost not needed chakra to use the ability, due to their skill and level of using the ability._

_Another ability that the Rokugan possesses is a strong offensive attack, known as the "Phantom Wings" technique. The "Phantom Wings" technique uses the users chakra to sprout butterfly-like wings from the back of the users body. The wings are made up of spiritual chakra combined with the Rokugan's ability with ghost-like energies. The wings are said to be very, very powerful and can wipe-out an entire village with just one, mighty, swing of the wings. But this brutal technique was considered forbidden by the first master, the Yondaime Hokage, because of its devastating powers. Though, in the Namikaze Clan, those whom master this beautiful technique are considered full-fledged, and are not seen as children in the eyes of the clan, anymore, just as with the Uchiha clan and the "Fire-ball technique." Also, being 'wings' they give the user the ability to fly. But this technique, can only be obtained through getting the final and sixth-slit in their eyes._

_Another, very dangerous technique is called "Ghost Breath" which in this case, breath meaning, wind. The Wind element is widely known of the Namikaze Clan, and gives the user many astounding abilities. The technique "Ghost Breath" uses the users chakra and fills the lungs with spiritual wind. Then after the user releases the wind an eerie howl may be heard, and those in the path of this technique, are disintegrated, immediately. There are also other affects of the jutsu known throughout the history of the Namikaze Clan. This technique is also, considered forbidden and only used as a last resort. Some of the winds eerie affects include insomnia, due to the users fear of the winds noise. Another, very common, side-affect would be that the victim suffers from complete and utter madness as the winds eerie sounds rings throughout their ears, sometimes causing them to go crazy and in the end, die from either killing themselves, or from other unknown affects, which are very inconvenient. _

_The History of the clan, is as of yet unknown since the Yondaime Hokage sealed the secrets away in the Namikaze compound, deep within a shrine in the house under-ground. The secrets can only be read to those, that share, of the Yondaimes blood. Inside a secret chamber, according to legends, there is a scroll that can give you the Kekkie Genkai, but at a fateful cost. The person must take sexual intercourse with another possessor of this blood-line and then, once the man/woman has done this requirement, he/she will be given the Kekkie Genkai, once they have done the secret sealing inside the scroll and signed their name in their own blood, and the ability to see, hear, and seal ghosts. Though no-one has ever attempted to do this, very fatal, inheritance. _

Sakura was astounded by the power of the clan. She had never really known Naruto, or in that matter, Kishimaru to possess such powerful techniques. But there was something that had caught her eyes in the fine print.

_Though, the Clan has been swindled over and over again. They all suffered from people making them deals, and then using their powers for the other persons own needs. The, shortly after the possessor of this power had done what was needed, they would be found dead. The villages other clans mostly killed off more of the Namikaze because of pure jealousy, and only, in the legends, two powerful possessors remain. They, are considered, to be the Yondaimes sons, in this case, they are the only two that remains of the Clan._

As Sakura had read the print, she began to get angry at the villagers and at the clans who had done this. She closed the book and couldn't believe everything, but knew it was all true. She now loved Naruto more than anything and felt sorry for him, deeply. But she said she would not bother him, which was meant by she 'had to go.' She just looked at the beautiful sunset and sighed.

"Naruto…if only I knew what you had gone through, then maybe, I would've changed. Just for you." Sakura said to herself.

"Really? You would have changed for me?" She heard a familiar voice. She gasped and looked behind her, and saw him. Naruto, was leaning up against the tree behind her, with his arms crossed ad his knee bent, and had a smile on his face. She looked at him and then ran over to him and jumped into his frame and hugged him. He embraced her in a loving hug, and she felt his warmth. She buried her face into his chest and looked up at him, and saw him smiling face. She couldn't contain herself any longer and burst.

"Naruto, I love you!" Sakura shouted. Naruto looked at her, with the same smile and she looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "I know about the Rokugan, and how you've lived all your life! Please, I'm sorry, I'm so sor-" She was cut off by his finger to her lips. She looked at him and looked at her with a bit of shock, but still had a warm smile on him.

"So, you know about the Rokugan, do you?" Naruto asked. She nodded and Naruto smiled. "Do you know, that you can also receive the Rokugan?" He asked. Her eyes widened and remembered the page. She nodded and Naruto then also nodded. He looked out at the distance and sighed. "Do you want the Rokugan?" Naruto asked her. She gasped and looked at him. He looked at the sunset and she couldn't believe her ears. Naruto, was asking to make love with her, and then she could obtain the Rokugan, and be just like him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he tightened his hug on her.

"Oh Naruto, that isn't the only thing I would want." Sakura started. Naruto looked at her. "I want, to be with you for all eternity." She said. Naruto looked at her and she looked up at him and smiled. "Naruto, let me love you, please." Sakura said cupping his cheek. He smiled and bent down, and then kissed her lips, and whispered into the kiss.

"That's all I wanted from you, was to be loved." He said and deepened the kiss with her.

Well there you have it, hope you enjoyed this chapter so far. Well you know the drill, like everybody else. R&R please.


	10. Pained Love, and Love that is Healed

Hello again! Well thank you all for the reviews, and KEEP THEM VOTES A COMIN'! So far everything is coming to plan accordingly. Well I hope that you enjoy the chapter.** Love, Kyuubi Style has been re-done, so if you have some spare time, please readi it!**

_**K'sN&S-Hello**_

_**Naruto-Sakura? Are you okay?**_

_**Sakura-I…just feel guilty still.**_

_**Naruto-Why do you feel guilty?**_

_**Sakura-I-I just don't fee as though I deserve you, Naruto. (puts her hand on his chest and looks at him)**_

_**Naruto-(frowns a bit at her) Well Sakura, I don't know why you think that.**_

_**K'sN&S-Something's probably bothering you.**_

_**Sakura-Do you really think?**_

_**K'sN&S-Well, it depends. What do you think?**_

_**Sakura-I-I don't really know anymore.**_

_**Naruto-Well, Sakura, whatever it is, I'm sure everything will be okay.**_

_**Sakura-I hope you're right.**_

_**K'sN&S-Well lets get on with the story, okay?**_

_**Naruto, and Sakura-Okay**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, and never will. But I own Kishimaru, so yay for me!**_

Naruto and Sakura stood there, kissing under the cherry-blossom tree. Sakura still tasted the strong alcohol on Naruto's taste-buds, but she didn't care. Naruto just had his eyes closed as he deepened the kiss with her. Something then occurred to Sakura and she separated from him and looked at him. He looked at her in a confused fashion.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Naruto asked. She looked at him and he gave her a smile that was warm-hearted. But she frowned and looked down at the ground. "Please, Sakura. Please tell me what's wrong." Naruto pleaded. Sakura looked at him.

"It's just that…I fee guilty still." Sakura answered back. He looked at her and she turned her back to him. Naruto's eyes softened and Sakura just hung her head.

"Why do you feel so guilty Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura didn't looked at him and swallowed.

"Because, Naruto, I used your feelings to bring me back to the village." She said covering her mouth and holding her elbow up with her other hand. She let loose tears again as she was now, taking the full throttle of what she did. "I don't deserve you, I don't deserve you and never will." She said. Naruto looked at her and saw her shaking a bit.

"Well I, uh-" Naruto couldn't find any words for it.

"And Kishimaru," Sakura started. Naruto looked at her and then looked down and remembered what Kishimaru said to him. "He felt sorry for me, and even when I hurt you Naruto. Why? Why is that?" Sakura asked, tears flowing from her eyes. Naruto looked at her and gulped, and sighed.

"Well, Kishimaru actually thought that I deserved it." Naruto said. Sakura's eyes widened and looked at him.

"W-What?" Sakura asked, in astonishment. Naruto sighed and nodded and bit his lip, and his foot started to hit the ground, where his toe was, while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yep, the squirt said I deserved it. Ii probably had to deal with the fact that you saved Tyke, and well…also the reason you were so nice to me in the beginning when we met, when I was pissed at you." Naruto explained. Sakura tilted her head and looked at him, and he looked at her. "So, yeah, basically Kishimaru really got mad at me. And the worst thing that I've ever learned…" Naruto said.

"What?" Sakura asked. He looked at her and lifted up his shirt. She looked and gasped. She saw two huge bruises on his stomach, and small ones surrounding it. She walked over and put her hands on them and started to heal them. "How did you get these?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled and sighed.

"The one thing I ever learned…don't piss him off or this is what will happen to you." Naruto finished with a smile. Sakura saw the smile, and…it was so sincere and happy looking. She looked down and then at the bruises. They were healed and Sakura felt the strong muscle on his skin, as his warmth flowed through her hand. She felt so calm and Naruto smiled. He then took his hand and used his fingers and held her chin and made her look at him. He stroked the side of her face and she responded with rubbing his muscles with her hands. "Besides, I think that taking you will be enough punishment, and you'll be stuck with me forever." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"So, my punishment, is you taking me?" Sakura asked. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and leaned into her.

"Hey, when I take your barrier, you be feeling something else other than pleasure." Naruto said with a grin. Sakura gulped and Naruto chuckled. "But, also I'm doing this because I love you. I've loved you since I met you, and I thought that all my love for you just slipped away when you did something to piss me off. But it seemed as though squirts talking made me love you again, oddly." Naruto said smiling. Sakura just looked at him and smiled, and then kept rubbing his warm muscles. "Also I have to make love with you, because I marked you as mine. So you're my territory now, and I like to play with my things in a while. Especially if they have a nice, small, pink pussy that's a virgin." Naruto said and gripped her and shoved her to his chest. She looked at it and saw that it was perfectly tanned and built, and chiseled to perfection. She looked at him and he was smiling at her.

"You won't need this anymore, at least at the moment." Sakura said looking at his shirt and gripping it. Naruto smiled and took his cloak off, for the moment, and then took his shirt off, and she took it and he put his cloak back on. Sakura gazed upon him and hugged him and felt the warmth he had. She smoothed her hands over his chest and he rubbed her back and put his head on hers. Naruto then looked at the sunset and at the tree. It was big enough to sit in. He then smiled and bent down. She looked at him, and soon they both were in the air and then on a tree branch. Naruto found a place and sat against the trunk of the tree and Sakura faced him. He looked at her and she smiled at him and leaned in and kissed his lips. Naruto pushed forward into the kiss and gripped her head. She felt his tongue, knocking at the door of her mouth and she let him in. He tasted her mouth and his tongue roamed every space it could find. Although this felt good to Sakura, she still felt that she had not earned anything from this. She still felt as though Naruto still didn't like her, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. They both separated after a while and Sakura looked at Naruto, who was smiling. She then frowned again and Naruto looked at her.

"Sakura, what's wrong now?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and she gave a smile.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking that's all." Sakura lied, but tried to blind him with a smile. He looked at her and crossed his arms. She looked at him and saw the seriousness in his face.

"Sakura, you can't hide anything from me. Sakura you're really bad at lying." Naruto said. Sakura looked down and Naruto knew something was wrong. "Besides I can tell something's wrong." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him and he looked at her with his arms crossed and his eyebrow cocked.

"What makes you say that, Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and thought she would know for being so blind.

"You're holding my crotch, that's why." Naruto said. Sakura gasped and looked down. He was right, she was grabbing the bull by the horns and she blushed madly and let go. Naruto smiled, but then his face turned serious again. 'Now Sakura, tell me what's wrong." Naruto demanded. Sakura felt the seriousness in his tone and gulped. She stuttered as her bottom lip quivered. Naruto tapped his arm and Sakura knew she should get on with it.

"Well…I feel as though…I haven't earned your forgiveness yet. That's what's bothering me." Sakura explained. Naruto sighed and looked at her.

"Well you haven't, yet at least. But Kishimaru's words are just making me feel this way. I hope you know that what you did, was really wrong. You do know, right?" Naruto asked cupping her face. Sakura looked down and nodded. She knew that what she did was very, very wrong and she would have to do whatever she could to help. She knew Naruto was acting nice now, but that was because Kishimaru had snapped him out of his trance in hate for her. But she knew he despised her still, and knew it. She sighed and looked at him. He was staring at her, without his smile.

"Well, I guess you still don't like me, do you?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed and looked away from her. She was right, he still had spite of her, and he knew she knew it just by looking at him. She looked down and closed her eyes and sighed. She stood up and looked down at him, and he looked up at her with his brisk eyes. "I guess I should go now. I don't want to anger you anymore than what I have done, okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her in awe and she just turned around and looked at the sunset. It would be a long time since Naruto would forgive her. But she knew that would never happen anyway. "Naruto," Sakura said. Naruto looked at her and she turned to him. She swallowed hard and bit her lip from the pain going through her heart. "You don't have to act nice to me…to disguise your hate for me. You can unleash it anytime you want, and no matter how much I may cry. I won't ever hurt you or bring you down again." Sakura explained. Naruto looked at her in shock. She turned to him and smiled. "Because even I, have a heart." Sakura said and Naruto just sighed and she turned around again. "Good-bye Naruto, I love you." Sakura said as pain filled her voice. Naruto felt pain also and clutched his heart. Why? Why was she doing this to him? He felt like he was being crushed every second. He slid up the trunk of the tree and Sakura looked at him. He was clutching his heart and looking at her with pain.

"Sakura, why do we have to do this anyway?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and he looked at her, leaning up against the trunk of the tree. Sakura frowned ad felt emotions coming on, yet again. She was such a crybaby, and had always been that way.

"Naruto, when I'm around you. I feel that you hate me more than anything in the world, and you even know it's true. You hate me more than life itself. And I feel for you Naruto (sob) I really do." She said as fresh tears crawled down her face. Naruto gritted his teeth and clutched his heart even more. Sakura saw it and felt more pain than anything she could ever muster.

"Sakura, please don't do this. I beg of you." Naruto said as fresh tears poured from his eyes. Sakura swallowed hard and gritted her teeth. "Please Sakura, you're crushing my heart deeply. I can't…take…the pain!" Naruto cracked. Sakura gasped as Naruto sunk to the branch to his knees as tears, fresher than life poured again and again. She felt like she had done something bed, and knew she did.

"Naruto!" She gasped and rushed over to his side, tears falling from her eyes as well. Naruto just looked at her, in pain and desolation. "Naruto I'm sorry! Please, I'm sorry!" Sakura shouted. Naruto just sobbed silently and felt like nothing could ever love him.

"Sakura (sob) please. My heart hurts!" Naruto shouted in pain. Sakura, without thinking, embraced him in a warm hug. Naruto felt her arms around him and looked at her. She was hugging him tightly and Naruto just felt her head, pressing against his chest. She felt like she was doing something right for him by helping him.

"Naruto, please don't cry! I…I hate seeing you cry Naruto! I'm sorry for hurting you!" Sakura shouted. Naruto grunted a bit and Sakura hugged tighter as tears fell from her face even more. She was definitely going to punish herself later for this, and make sure that it hurt like hell. She looked at him and he looked at her. She didn't care about her own feelings anymore, she cared about his and that was what really counted. She looked at him and saw his brisk blue eyes and gulped. She then lunged at him and he hit the ground of the tree. She kissed his lips passionately and cupped his face. Naruto was shocked at her sudden movement and he felt her hands rubbing his whisker marks. Her tears poured over his face and slid down, his tears also mixing with hers and becoming one. He felt her lips quiver as she tried to stop her crying, but failed and separated from his lips. She looked at him and he looked at her. She got up and sniffed. "Good-bye Naruto. I'll always love you, don't forget that." Sakura said and jumped off the tree and ran away from him, tears flying everywhere. Naruto sat up and was now feeling very depressed and he gritted his teeth.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He screamed in frustration and stood up. He then ran back home, tears flying from his face. He just ran home and didn't want to do anything about it. As he ran to his apartment villagers saw him and actually felt sorry for him. They had seen Sakura also running into the woods near the village. He got home and slammed the door and leaned against it. He clutched his heart and just walked into his bedroom, hoping her could sleep it all off. Big-Z and Konohoa were already inside and were worried about him. They looked at each other and then at their baby, who was getting up and started to waddle. They both looked at each other and shrugged and followed the baby fox. The fox waddled cutely into Naruto's room, after 15 minutes, and let out a small cry. Naruto, who was in bed. Looked at and saw the small package whining. He saw the poor thing and sighed. He got out of bed and, in his boxers only, he walked over and picked up the baby. "You okay Tyke?" Naruto asked. Dry tears were on his face, and he just took Tyke to bed with him and cuddled next to the baby. Big-Z and Konohoa walked into his room and jumped on his bed. He looked and they both cuddled around him. Big-Z nearly took up the whole bed, and Konohoa just snuggled next to him. He smiled softly and looked outside. It was getting dark and the sun was nearly gone. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then let it out.

_With Sakura_

Sakura had arrived at the training fields and just looked at the sky. The stars danced and twinkled as they saw her. Sakura looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Well, I guess I'd better get this over with." Sakura said and walked up to a tree. She looked at it. Pictures of Naruto filled her mind over and over again. She felt pain over and over again. She clutched her heart and gasped, she fell to the ground on her knees. She had screwed up big time and now, she was going to set everything right again. She slowly got up and panted. She then started to envision Naruto, happy and them both in bed and kissing. She could feel his strong body against hers and his warmth, enlightening her. She could also envision her and him, making love that Naruto would have given her. She felt stronger now. She wanted Naruto to forgive her, and this was going to make her stronger and she got angry. She gritted her teeth and screamed.

_2 hours later_

Naruto couldn't sleep. He was hurting too much as it was and could not even get his restless mind to stop bugging him about, her. He looked at the ceiling as the moon shined inside his apartment. It was actually really annoying. Why hadn't he have moved into his fathers house. It was his because he was the oldest sibling and it was his choice to move in there if her wanted. But he had said, to himself once, that when he got a girl, he would go to Tsunade and ask her to give him the keys so he could move in. But he had said when he got a girl, so he couldn't. He sighed and still couldn't get to sleep. He needed a walk. He got out of bed and got dressed. He then walked outside and locked the door and started to walk to the training grounds, where he could be alone. As he was walking he wondered. He wondered what Sakura was doing right now, and he actually hated himself right now for making her run off. He sighed and then reached the outside of the gates and started to walk to the training grounds. It was only about 2 minutes before he heard something. It sounded like crashing going on as it pierced the still night air. He got curious and walked toward the noise and it started to get louder, and he then started to hear loud grunts. They sounded very feminine. He got to the clearing and his eyes widened as he saw her.

"DAMN IT!" Sakura shouted and punched a tree as hard as she could. It split in half and fell under the force of it. She panted and was now crying as her anger forced her to nearly break the bones in her fist. "ARGH!" She shouted and punched another tree. It too, fell to the ground. Naruto watched as she hit the ground, exhausted from using to much chakra. She had depleted all of her anger and now all the was left, was the pain in her knuckles. Naruto saw her fall and ran over to her.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted and skid to her side. She gasped when she heard Naruto's voice and looked up. She saw the dark out-lining of his face and looked at him.

"Naruto, what are you…doing here?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and saw her limp body.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm going to help you, okay?" Naruto asked. Without waiting for her answer he slowly picked her up in his hands. Sakura was surprised at Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you doing? Why are you helping me?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto. Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"Well…I…just…-" He couldn't find the words and Sakura looked at him. She looked at him and he looked at her, completely speechless. She didn't know what to say and extended her arm out, weakly, and touched his face. She rubbed the thin whisker marks he had. He responded with a small purr, and Sakura giggled. "Well…I guess I should take you home now, right?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him, and knew this was the one chance she could get to make it all up to him.

"Naruto," Sakura started. Naruto looked at her and she looked up at him and smiled. "I…want to go home with you tonight, please?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and saw her smile. He smiled back, softly, and nodded. He then started to walk back towards the apartment, with Sakura in his hands. _"Naruto…let me love you please." _Sakura said mentally.

**Well that seems to be a good place to stop. Now I know you can all guess what's going to be next, right? Well then see you for the next chapter. BYE! PLEASE R&R! **


	11. Sakura's Love

Hello! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I'm really glad I've been able to update so quickly, so that I may move on to my other stories, as you know. Although, it seems as though you all are taking a lot of interest in the Demon fictions section. I'm glad you all are! Well enough if this chatter and whatnot, enjoy the story!

_**K'sN&S-Hello.**_

_**Naruto-Why is she staring at me like this?**_

_**K'sN&S-My guess, she wants to love and comfort you in a way that she thinks is the way you want her to.**_

_**Naruto-Oh…so, what is this way?**_

_**K'sN&S-Remember what we discussed a few chapters ago?**_

_**Naruto-(thinks) Well we discussed a few things about Sakura, and this one thing about me thinking about…(eyes shoot open and looks at me) No fucking way.**_

_**K'sN&S-Well, you could have said that differently, but yes she is thinking that.**_

_**Naruto-So Sakura is looking for my forgiveness that way, huh?**_

_**K'sN&S-It would seem so, you lucky bastard.**_

_**Naruto-(chuckles) I'm gonna go get my some pussy**_

_**K'sN&S-(pouts) Not even gonna invite me.**_

_**Naruto-Hey, see ya! **_

_**K'sN&S-Hey! I'm writing this story!**_

_**Naruto-Well then hop to it!**_

_**K'sN&S-Fine, I will, and I won't let you read it! **_

_**Naruto-But I gotta read it! This is a good story!**_

_**K'sN&S-Please, like you would understand!**_

_**Naruto-I wanna read it! **_

_**K'sN&S-FINE THEN, YOU CAN READ THE DAMN STORY OKAY!!!**_

_**Naruto-Okay, calm down! And let the story begin!**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, only Lord Kishimoto does. But I, own Kishimaru! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! NARUTO AND SAKURA FOREVER!**_

Sakura just looked at him, her eyes sparkling in the moon-light. She would do anything for him, and this anything, was going to be something she had wanted from Sasuke. But now, she was giving it to the one she really loved, and the one she really loved, was Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. She put her hand on his chest, and he looked at her with gray-blue eyes.

"Naruto, please…" Sakura started. Naruto looked at her with an "o" for his mouth expression. She gulped and took in a deep breath, and then let it out. "…please Naruto, please let me…love you to no end." Sakura finished. Naruto was struck in awe as Sakura had personally asked him…for his love. He was really struck that she had said that on his own, and just stared at her. She looked at him with emerald eyes that had darkened and were now agate orbs that were dancing in the moon-light, waiting for his answer. He gulped and just stared at hr, then broke the silence.

"S-S-Sakura, you want to…what?" Naruto asked. Sakura just cupped his cheek and stroked it a bit.

"Naruto, I want to give you my love and make you happy. I want to love you." Sakura answered as her hand stroked the whisker mark on his cheek, earning a slight growl from him. The growl just reeked seductive activity, and Sakura smiled warm-heartedly. Naruto cracked a foxy grin and looked at her, lust filling his eyes as well as love hit the brim, over-flowing with passion for her.

"You want to…love me, Sakura?" Naruto asked again. Sakura sat up in his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, and then kissed him passionately.

"I wouldn't want love from anyone else, as sweet as you, Naruto." She answered breaking from the kiss. Naruto just swallowed and looked at her, struck hard with awe for her. He then smiled and his eyes lit up with love. She watched a his eyes sparkled and lit up from their dull, brittle, brisk way like fire, dancing passionately.

"Sakura, I love you so much." Naruto said and put his forehead to hers.

"Naruto, I love you so much to." She said as tears of joy ran down both of their cheeks. Their foreheads were kissing and Sakura rubbed hers against his. Naruto was so happy, happy that he and her could finally let their feelings for one another out in a way that they could respond to. They both kissed and Sakura hung from his arms and gave him all the passion, lust, and love in the kiss to its full extent. They both separated and Naruto started to walk back to the apartment, where they both would now call home. Sakura, her arms strung around Naruto's neck and sitting in an upward position, leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder, and he leaned his head on her head. The stars danced and twinkled in the night sky like jewels about to fall from the heavens as the two walked in the lonely streets of Konoha. Sakura felt like this was where she belonged, not with Sasuke, with Naruto. And she would love him, even till the ends of time. She would stay there, and be at his side. She was really happy that he and her could be together. Naruto got to the apartment and walked up the steps and down the, almost enclosed, hallway. He found his door and set Sakura down, an she just stood there, next to him happily. He unlocked the door and pushed it open with his foot. They both went in, and then were greeted by Big-Z, Konohoa, and Tyke, who waddled into the room. Sakura looked at them and smiled. Konohoa looked at Naruto, and saw that his eyes had been rejuvenated by her love for him, and then looked at Sakura. Sakura saw her and kneeled down and put her arm out. It was the exact same one that Konohoa had bitten before, and the female fox looked at it.

"Well Konohoa, what do you think of Sakura?" Naruto asked, his eyes gleaming. Konohoa sniffed Sakura's arm and Sakura giggled as Konohoa's wet nose touched her skin. Konohoa opened her mouth and Sakura gulped and closed her eyes, ready for the pain of the bite. But, after 5 seconds, she felt something. Something wet, and warm on her arm and her eyes shot open. Konohoa was licking her arm! Sakura felt a smile light up her face as Konohoa looked at her and gave her a smile. She looked at Naruto, who smiled brightly in return. "Okay, now that, that's done with. How's about you and I, go and do our thing?" Naruto asked grinning with his eyebrow cocked. Sakura smiled and nodded, and they both, hand-in-hand, made their way to Naruto's room and shut the door. Big-Z looked at Konohoa and she looked at him. Big-Z raised his eyebrows at her, as if to say 'how's about a little "us" time?' Konohoa walked over and touched his nose, and the, by far humongous, wolf took that as a yes, and both looked at Tyke, who was gone. They looked around, and then saw the baby, at Naruto's door, laying down. The two just looked at each other, and smiled, then disappeared behind the counter, for their "business" to attend to.

_With Naruto and Sakura_

Naruto set Sakura on his bed and looked at her. She was smiling and Naruto gave her a foxy grin back at her, which she blushed at. Naruto got on top of her and started to lay kisses around her neck area. She closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure as Naruto's lips touched her porcelain skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he buried his head into her neck, and gave more softer kisses. She giggled as his warm breath hit her skin and Sakura smiled happily. Naruto then started to give her small little love nips across her neck and collar bone, making her give small groans. Naruto heard the groans and his eyes shot wide open. She had just turned the knob on him, and he gave her a seductive growl.

"Is the fox ready to "play" now?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned and nodded. Sakura giggled and Naruto then supported himself up and looked at her. He sat cross-legged and Sakura sat up. He then gripped her hands and looked at her.

"Just promise me, that you won't leave me." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and winced a little. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and looked down. His eyes widened and gave a small gasp. Her hands had been injured and had some blood, splinters, and it looked like she nearly broke them. Naruto took her hands to his mouth and he kissed them softly. Sakura's eyes were wide as Naruto kissed and gave a small lick or two here and there on her, brutally injured, hands. She felt the warm tongue on her hand and sighed, silently, in relief. He looked at the hands, and they looked a little better and he saw the bruises and scrapes on her hand. "Sakura, what were you doing out there?" Naruto asked looking at her. Sakura looked at him and saw the worried eyes staring at her.

"I was just…well I was…" She couldn't find the words as she stumbled. Naruto sighed and looked at the hands and rubbed them with his thumbs.

"You were doing something I can see. But whatever you were doing to those trees seemed to be more like anger. Like you were getting your anger out or something." Naruto stated. Sakura looked at him and hung her head. He used his left hand and then lifted her chin up so he could face her. "Sakura, you were getting your anger out, weren't you? Or was this just some shitty punishment you told yourself to do?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and gulped.

"It was…both." Sakura answered. Naruto looked at her and she looked at him, and continued. "I was so angry at myself, for hurting you that I…had to do something about it. So I decided to take a bit of pain to get my anger at myself by…well you know." Sakura finished. Naruto nodded and looked at her hands.

"Well, these certainly took a bad beating." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him and he leaned in and kissed her. "Just don't ever do it again." Naruto said in the kiss. Sakura looked at him and nodded in return. Naruto smiled and continued kissing her lips, licking her lips to let him into her mouth. She obliged and let him in, and he searched her mouth. Any place left untouched was coated in his own saliva, and Sakura felt the strange taste of alcohol, still lingering in his mouth. Naruto tasted fresh strawberries and dove deeper into her mouth to see if he could taste more. He pushed her down on the bed an started to caress her sides with his large hands and Sakura groaned. Naruto's hands then started to drift up and go under her shirt, rubbing her stomach. Then they went up farther and then found their target. Naruto then separated and lifted her shirt up and over her head, and gazed at the pink bra, which he had seen already. Sakura blushed and Naruto grinned at her. Then he started to move his hands across her body and massaging her sides gently. She moaned as his hands found all of the right places she loved. Naruto smiled, happy that she was getting aroused, as he was, and then started to slide down her skirt. It slid down and Naruto tossed it somewhere in the room without a care in the world. Naruto looked at her beautiful body, still amazed by its beauty and silky smooth skin.

"Naruto," Sakura blushed. Naruto grinned.

"Yes Sakura?" Naruto asked teasingly.

LEMON WARNING!!

"Stop looking at me, you're making me nervous." Sakura said blushing madly. Naruto chuckled and stroked her hair.

"But Sakura, your body is to beautiful to even stop looking at. I can't help it." Naruto answered. Sakura smiled and Naruto licked her lips and started to caress her sides gently, making Sakura moan while smiling. Sakura then started to take off Naruto's black cloak and then tossed it away, then following his shirt. She looked at his chest and saw the rock-hard muscles. She smoothed her hands over them and Naruto smiled.

"Like what you see?" Naruto asked teasingly. Sakura giggled and nodded, as Naruto started to move behind her back, trying to find the clasp for her bra. He found it and unclasped it, then pulled off the piece of fabric. His eyes gazed upon her breasts and she blushed harder. Naruto started to massage them, while kissing her lips passionately, her soft moans filled the apartment and Naruto just licked her lips. He then moved down and started to suck on the right breast, and she gave a gasp as Naruto sucked harder and played with the un-attended one. She felt like she was in heaven, then Naruto switched and started with the left breast. She smiled and sighed in pleasure. Naruto the started to drag his tongue in-between her breasts and up to her lips where her kissed her again, but with more lust as his testosterone levels rose higher and higher. Naruto separated and looked at her, lust and passion screaming from his eyes as Sakura's, half-naked, body hardened his cock. Naruto then looked down and saw her, covered body and shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. We're going to have to get rid of that, now aren't we?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and Naruto's hand reached down and then, without a care, ripped the clothing off her. He gazed at his sweet treat of a woman and his hand started to smooth over her entrance, making her moan. Naruto then kissed her and then pushed one finger into her pussy, She gasped and groaned into the kiss as her pushed more into her, then inserting another finger. As he pushed out and in she felt sparks, fly like fireworks as lust filtered her body, and she felt something coming. After about 5 minutes she felt it. She was going to come any moment and gasped more and more.

"Naruto, I'm cumming!" Sakura shouted into the kiss. But Naruto just kept keeping busy with his own deeds and felt her walls tighten around his fingers and then liquid, splash over them. He stopped the kiss and pulled his fingers and looked at them, dripping with her essence. He licked it all off and then went all the way down, after kissing her, and looked at her steaming clit. He placed a few licks here and there and she arched her back and groaned in pleasure and delight. Naruto then inserted his tongue into her and started to pleasure her with his tongue. He felt appeased with her moaning and groaning, which actually raised his testosterone levels to a higher level than before. He started to lick faster, taking the small, but satisfying, juices into her mouth and liking them. Sakura was in so much pleasure, that she actually forgot to warm Naruto about her coming, and cummed into his face with a, semi-loud, groan. Naruto felt her wash his face and just smiled and licked it all away. He tasted the musky liquid, and didn't care, as it only tasted like his precious Sakura. Panting, Sakura looked at him and saw the content smile across his face, and she gave a smile in return. Naruto, then went up and kissed her again, and she tugged at his pants. He grinned and unbuttoned them, and then pulled them off, Sakura getting to see a humongous bulge in the lining of his boxers. She felt a little scared at it, and Naruto saw the worry in her face.

"Hey, what's with that frown. You owe me, remember?" Naruto asked. She looked at him, and smiled then nodded. She did owe him, a lot. He just nodded and then flipped them over, so Sakura was on top. She looked at him, and he put his hands behind his head and grinned. "Well, it's your turn this time, sexy." Naruto winked, grinning. Sakura blushed and then gulped. She took the rim of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. She noticed that the design was a checker pattern, but then her mind snapped back and then she gasped as she saw his thick, long rod, throbbing. Naruto knew that she would do this and shrugged. Kyuubi's extra growth hormones made him a sex-god. "Yeah, Kyuubi's hormones make me grow larger then others. I think it's about…14 inches long, and about 2 inches thick? Yeah, that's it." Naruto explained. Sakura gulped and was hungry at the same time. She never knew the Kyuubi could have such a big effect on him that way, but went with it. She bent down and licked the tip a little, toying with it as her tongue watered the tip, then she blew on it, sending shivers up and down his spine like crazy! She then started to lick his shaft gently, and heard Naruto give a few growls, and Kyuubi's leg start shaking, rocking the ground.

"**Yes…right there is nice."** The male fox said smiling, and sticking its tongue out. Naruto nodded and then groaned as Sakura took in, nearly, the whole thing into her mouth, bobbing up and down, making Naruto grunt, and moan in pleasure. Sakura felt his pre-cum in her mouth, and swallowed it hungrily as she kept pleasuring Naruto. Naruto, currently not on earth, but in heaven, had his eyes closed with a grin plastered on his face with his hands behind his head, as he got head. He sighed in pleasure and Sakura went down farther, gagging a bit, but then relaxed her throat, and pushed more and more. Naruto felt more and more testosterone filling him and then felt himself coming, but was also getting a bit aggravated that Sakura was going slow.

"Sakura, c'mon can't you go faster?" Naruto asked pleading to her. She giggled and then started to go faster and Naruto smiled. He felt himself now wanting to shove himself down her throat, and couldn't control himself, due to his will falling into the Kyuubi's hands, and shrinking it. Naruto then thrust up into her throat, and her eyes widened at it. Naruto grunted and gritted his teeth as cum seeped out of him. Sakura, her eyes still widened felt the liquid and then calmed down, since she owed him. She then kept going, and soon later Naruto cummed into her. It was about 3-full squirts that lasted 2 seconds. She swallowed it and cringed as the salty, bitter, musky cum washed down her throat. She lifted up and his cock cam out of her mouth and she saw him panting like crazy as his arms were spread out, and sweat-dripped down his face. She then saw that he still had his headband on, which didn't bother her at all, even though she didn't have hers on. She crawled back up to Naruto and kissed him. Naruto, after descending from heaven, then opened his eyes and saw her, kissing him. Naruto smiled and then flipped them over, and pushed his lips onto hers forcefully, sending her lips into oblivion. He then licked her lower lip and she let him in, and he, still not having enough, tasted her mouth. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and he caressed her sides. She then, somehow, started to grind their hips together, Naruto groaning loudly. She heard his voice crack and giggled. She, when they were younger, had heard his voice crack many times, and she though it was cute when he did that. She even noticed that he sounded, a bit, like a man when they were also younger, oddly as it sounded. They both separated and Naruto looked at her. "It's Time, Sakura." Naruto stated softly. Sakura's eyes widened, but then remembered. This was the way in which Naruto could pass on his Rokugan to her, and she nodded. Naruto then turned her around, so she was on her back. She gulped, but knew it was for the best that he take her. Naruto bent over, positioning himself near her entrance, and supported his body with his large hands as he was right over her body. He then, slowly pushed into her screaming clit and she gasped as his thickness expanded her skin. She closed her eyes as Naruto went in, inch-by-inch, slowly. She gasped and panted as he went in farther and farther, making her moan loudly. Naruto then pulled out and then went in again. She, being supported by her elbows, could not support her own weight and fell on the bed. Naruto then started to feel the effects of his testosterone levels and started to thrust into her faster and harder. Sakura winced a bit as Naruto thrust in faster and faster. He thrust into her harder and harder, and Sakura started to feel the pleasure of it all, and Naruto hit her g-spot hard.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted. Naruto gasped and looked at her.

"Sakura! I didn't hurt you, did I?!" Naruto shouted. Sakura shook her head, and Naruto looked at her confusingly. "Well then what?" Naruto asked, a bit peeved he had to stop.

"Hit that spot again." Sakura said with a moan. It turned Naruto on and he gripped her ass and started burrowing into her, hitting her spot as commanded. Sakura gasped and groaned loudly as Naruto continued, and then he stopped when he felt something. Sakura's eyes shot wide open and Naruto knew, this was it for the last time she would be a virgin. Sakura gulped and closed her eyes shut tight. Naruto bent down and started to kiss her neck and back, while massaging her sides and back at the same time. Sakura calmed down and gave a few groans in nice pleasure. Sakura smiled as Naruto continued and then Naruto took this time to claim her as his. He then thrust into her hard, shattering her barrier. Her eyes shot wide open and she muffled a few gasps, but then they started to get louder and louder until she screamed out in pure pain. Naruto didn't move and just held her close to him as she screamed louder, tears rolling down her eyes. Naruto, thinking quickly, then hushed her by planting a lustful kiss on her lips, and massaging her back with his large, strong, well built hands that had bled while training. She screamed into the kiss, but his mouth seemed to hold it all in, and she calmed down after a few minutes. He was lucky that she didn't scream to her full extent in which she would have done if her didn't close her mouth with his. Naruto the separated from her an looked at her. He saw the tears from her eyes, and knew it had hurt a lot.

"Are you okay, Sakura, my love?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and Naruto nodded softly back and licked away her salty tears. After he was done he laid her down again on the bed and continued to thrust into her. She then, again, began to gasp and groan as he worked her body to his liking. Naruto then started to thrust faster into her and harder, making her gasp and groan faster. They then felt themselves coming and Naruto then started to feel a throbbing, and Sakura's walls tighten around his cock. He groaned and she gasped and then, in unison, came and their juices mixed, and then Naruto's seed fertilized her egg. Sakura was panting, and Naruto also panting and sweating. He looked down at her and she looked beat, and then fell asleep. Naruto grinned, knowing that he had done what he had wanted so much from her in a long time, which he thought he would never, ever get in his lifetime. He smiled and slip out of her and then laid down along side her. He was about to go to sleep when he heard scratching at the door, and some whimpering. He looked at the door and got up and opened it. He looked around, but saw nothing, but then felt something brush past his leg and looked down and behind him, and then smiled. Tyke was whimpering to get up on the bed, and Naruto smiled and closed the door. He walked over and picked up the baby and then got in bed with Sakura. He pulled the covers over her and him and put Tyke on his chest, so the baby could sleep. Sakura then snuggled up to Naruto's muscular chest and smiled. Naruto smiled and her and Tyke curled into a ball on his six-pack, and Sakura put her hands on his abs and pecks. Naruto smiled and then kissed her good-night. "Good-night my love, see you in the morning." He said and kissed her. He looked at Tyke, who was silently sleeping cutely and sighed. "Good-nigh you two." Naruto said and fell asleep, waiting for the morning.

_**WELL THERE YOU GO. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT, AND I BET YOU CAN ALL, ALL OF YOU CAN DEFINITEYL GUESS WHATS COMING UP NEXT. IF NOT, THEN SEE CHAPTER 9 FOR WHAT YOU THINK WILL COM UP NEXT. R&R! SEE YOU LATER! **_


	12. The Rokugan Awakened!

Hey there! Well I think this, will be the last of the story, okay? Well, anyway I guess I'd better start this, Now, be a bit warned, as this chapter might be a bit shorter than others. But anyway please enjoy it.

_**K'sN&S-Well, that was something last night.**_

_**Kishimaru-Well, big brother and Sakura are both happy.**_

_**K'sN&S-Yes Kishimaru, yes they are.**_

_**Kishimaru-Now that this is the last chapter, does this mean I have to go back to school?**_

_**K'sN&S-Well, yes, you've got to go back to school. You didn't earn that recommendation for nothing you know.**_

_**Kishimaru-True, well it's almost time for school, so I guess the story should start now, right?**_

_**K'sN&S-Very true, well go ahead and go back to sleep for the remaining two hours you have, and sorry for waking you up so early.**_

_**Kishimaru-(yawns) Okay, good-night. (falls asleep)**_

_**K'sN&S-(smiles, and whispers) Well, let us begin, and be quiet, my creation is sleeping! **_

_**Kishimaru-(gives small snores and sighs)**_

_**K'sN&S-(smiles warm-heartedly) Oh wait, the schools destroyed…oh well, on with the story anyway.**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, sorry. But I do own Kishimaru, and I have all rights to him, so that's fair. Almost.**_

Naruto was sleeping soundly, still tired from last night and just slept as Sakura and Tyke, whom was still sleeping on his six-pack, slept soundly without a noise. Until the sound of the man on the alarm clock woke him up.

"Good-morning Konoha! It's a beau-" The alarm clock could not finish the broadcast because Naruto had used his fist and crushed the clock, with his bare knuckles. He then took the clock and threw it against the wall, and sighed and kept sleeping.

_With Kishimaru_

Kishimaru was sleeping soundly in his home, the Crescent Moon Alley, in the small house that was just inside the, Haunting, and very intimidating, at night, Alley, rumored to be cursed with the fallen members of him and Naruto's family. But Kishimaru loved being with his family members, dead or alive, and knew that they protected him every night. He had found this out when he had heard, something unusually haunting, yet very nice to know, at night.

_Flashback_

_Kishimaru had arrived home, with Naruto who had always dropped his baby brother off from a hard days work of school. _

"_Thanks big brother, I love you! See you in the morning!" Kishimaru said happily. Naruto chuckled and grinned with his eyes closed._

"_Anytime squirt! I'm responsible for you, and I'm the heir to the Namikaze, and next in line for the position of Hokage." Naruto explained. Kishimaru smiled and nodded. "Well see you in the morning." Naruto said with a friendly wave and walked off. Kishimaru waved back and walked inside the alley. He looked at the sky, and saw that the moon, was sallow as sallow could be. Kishimaru knew that the legends said, in the text of the ancient Namikaze scrolls, had inscribed that the spirits, of the Namikaze Clan, who had died, were to haunt the Alley every night of a sallow moon. The feeling of seeing his ancient ancestors made Kishimaru shiver, but then smiled as he knew that his father, Minato Namikaze, and his mother, Kushina Namikaze, would be watching over him and it made him so excited. He skipped into the house gaily (GAY MEANS HAPPY, GOT IT!) and then locked the door. He fixed himself some ramen and ate it, then got into bed and turned out the light, and closed his eyes, but not before saying something._

"_Please, mother, father, and all my ancient deceased ancestors of the Rokugan and owners of this Alley. I pray that my big brother, one day find love that he so desperately needs, and that, that love will be from the one whom his truly desires and wants, who is Sakura Haruno. Please, make his dreams come true anyway possible. And mom, dad? Big brother and I love you very much, and hope that you watch down on us from the heavens, and that Luna, goddess of the moon, keeps us all safe as we sleep. Big brother and I love you very much, amen." Kishimaru finished. He smiled and closed his eyes and went to sleep. _

_Outside of the Alley_

_Near the Alley, outside, dark shadows were skulking around as they walked into the, rumored to be cursed, Alley. They were in high school uniforms, and were just regular kids, skulking around to see if they could get a, stupider, member of their group to go in and see if he could steal a treasure, since there were other rumors that treasure had existed. _

"_Okay, now who wants to go into the alley?" The leader asked. He looked at the others and saw them, shaking to their knees. "Oh, c'mon you bunch of lousy chickens, it's not scary in there." The leader mocked. They didn't say anything and the leader sighed and started to walk into the alley. The other three watched as he walked in farther and farther, to where the mist had hidden him completely. _

"_Do you think he'll actually make it?" One of them asked. The other two shrugged, and then heard a yell in terror._

"_AHHHHHH!" They heard their leader yell. They gasped and ran into the alley to see what was wrong. They found their leader standing, shaking like a leaf in fear as he stared at something. _

"_Dude! What's wrong?!" One of the other members asked. His face was pale and his eyes filled to the brim with terror as he looked forward. They looked forward and then gasped in terror, as they saw two, shadowy, figures walking towards them. They gulped and the figures stopped. The shadow on the right, had spiky hair and wore a, what seemed like, a cloak that extended down to his ankles. The one on the left was shorter, and had long hair and wore a regular kimono, that was red. The four gulped as they saw the figures eyes, looking at them. Their eyes were red, blood-red that filled the two figures eyes whole. The womanly figure started to walk towards them, and the moon-light shown on her red kimono, and they saw her face. It was beautiful as her flowing red hair and red eyes, complimented her. Her body was perfect in their eyes, and they looked at the, manly figure, who was walking near them. His features came into view and they saw that he had yellow-spiky hair, and wore, indeed a cloak, that had an imprint of a dragon on it. He wore ninja-like clothing and in his head, he wore a Konoha headband. He was very handsome, and the leader gulped and had seen this man before._

"_N-Naruto? Dude what're you doing here? And who's that hot lady w-with you?" The leader asked. The man just grunted deeply and started walking near the, terrified boys more, along with the woman. "Naruto! Hello answer me! When did you get so different, and taller, and look more like a grown man, and when did you get a girl?!" The leader hollered. The man stopped with the woman and the group fully saw the two figures, and gasped. "You're not Naruto! You're, you're, you're that Hokage dude that fought that demon thing and died. And, and you're that chick who's married to this dude who died from that demon thing! I read about you two in History class! Dude's run, or they'll both kill us!" The leader shouted and ran away, the others looked at the two figures, and gulped. The man pointed at the group._

"_Leave my son's alone, or you will perish." The man said in a husky, yet haunting, voice pointing, his eyes red. _

"_Dude, which son? The only one who lives in here is that small dude Kishimaru Uzumaki!" The other member said. The woman the pointed at the boys._

"_Leave my children alone, or you will perish, mortal." The woman said pointing, her eyes glowing red. The boys were scared to death and turned around and started to run, run for their lives. But not before some final words from the two figures._

"_Never come here again, mortals. Or you shall perish with the rest of our Clan." The two said. Kishimaru had heard all the commotion and decided to check it out, and what he saw made him shocked. He just stood there, in his pajama's, with a small ramen design, astonished. The two figures turned around, and instead of their eyes red, they were beautiful blues eyes. Kishimaru, shocked looked at the figures, who were smiling sweetly. _

"_It…can't…be." Kishimaru said slowly. The figures just stood there, their eyes smiling upon the small boy. "M-M-Mom? D-D-Dad?" Kishimaru asked in amazement. The two figures just stood there, as they ere already. Kishimaru started to run walk towards them, and then broke out into a run towards them. "Mom! Dad!" Kishimaru said, running. The two just stood there as the boy ran towards him. Kishimaru stopped in front of them and looked up, and his sapphire eyes widened. "I-It is you. B-B-Big brother and I, have missed you so much." Kishimaru said as tears of joy fell from his cheeks. He looked up at the sky and saw the moon, shining brightly, and then back at them. They were still there, and Kishimaru usually thought that spirits vanished when the eyes of the living, took its gaze off of the supernatural. But then, he remembered that it was the moon. The moon had the power, in the Alley, to make things people can't see, visible to the human eye. Kishimaru smiled and then walked towards them and then couldn't take it anymore, and jumped into the mans arms. The man grasped Kishimaru and the woman joined in for a hug. "Dad, mom, I miss you two so much. Please visit big brother, I know he'll appreciate it…deeply." Kishimaru said before he was closing his eyes. Minato and Kushina watched, as their second son fell asleep in Minato's arms. "I…(yawn) love you. Good-night mommy, daddy." Kishimaru said as he fell asleep in his fathers arms. The two looked at each other and Kushina smiled._

"_Oh…Minato…let us get him to bed." Kushina said softly. Minato smiled back and nodded._

"_Come dear, let's get the squirt to bed and go visit Naruto later. We only have thirty minutes before we have to go away till the other crescent moon." Minato said grinning. Kushina nodded and the two walked, with Kishimaru in Minato's arms. They set the boy in bed and kissed his head. Then the two disappeared into thin air. _

_About 30 minutes later_

_Kishimaru was sleeping soundly when he woke up, automatically. Memories of what he saw came flooding back throughout his mind and he sat up in bed and looked around. Nothing was there. He then jerked himself out of bed and ran out if the small house, which he stayed in. He then started to run towards the apartments. He had gotten there and found the door he had been looking for and knocked on it. _

"_I'm coming, hold on." Said a voice, still sleepy and a bit aggravated. The door opened and Naruto was in the door way, his eyes still heavy, until he saw his brother at the door. "Oh, squirt, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head._

"_Big brother, you won't believe what happened tonight to me." Kishimaru said excitedly. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and let Kishimaru in, then closed the door and latched it tight. Kishimaru sat on the couch, in his ramen pajama's and Naruto just sat with him, in his blue boxers with a red-heart design. _

"_So, what did you want to tell me?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru sighed to contain his excitement. _

"_Big brother, I saw mom and dad!" Kishimaru nearly shouted in glee. Naruto's eyes widened as he to saw their parents that night._

_Flash back, in a flash back_

_Naruto was sleeping soundly without disturbance, until he heard something walk into his room. His eyes shot wide open and pulled out a kunai that lay under his pillow and held it in defense and looked. What he saw, his eyes widened, was Minato and Kushina, standing in the doorway. The weapon slipped out of his hands and fell on the floor as Naruto looked at the two in disbelief. Minato and Kushina, pale as ghosts (AN-I made a pun! Which was intended) just smiled warm-heartedly at their son. _

"_M-Mom? D-Dad?" Naruto asked, his mouth quivering and his eyes widened. They said nothing and Naruto smiled and felt tears of joy, beginning to flow from his eyes. Kushina walked over to him and bent down and Naruto looked at her, before encasing her in a hug. "Mom, I never saw you before in my life. But now I see, that you're truly beautiful and I'm so relieved that I could see my own mom, again." Naruto said as tears ran down his cheeks. _

"_We had to come visit you, after all, it is a sallow moon tonight. And it says that we can come back for an hour one these nights. We have full ability to do as we please, and I just had to see my grown boy, after all these painful years." Kushina said warming Naruto's heart. Naruto smiled and hugged her tighter._

"_Well, look how much you've grown." Minato said finally. Naruto looked at him and grinned. _

"_Well, I got it from you dad." Naruto said, a bit embarrassed. Minato just smiled and Kushina let go of him. _

"_Your father and I just had to visit you. And now look at you…" Kushina said. Naruto grinned. "You're thin as a board! You need to eat something before you go to waste!" Kushina said shaking her finger. Naruto sweat-dropped and Minato sighed._

"_Kushina, dear, the boy looks fine. I mean he's got my muscles, and my hair, and our eyes. Give him a break once in a-" He couldn't finish._

"_I'll give you something if you don't be quiet and let me handle our son!" Kushina said shaking her pale fist at her husband. Minato sweat-dropped and gulped, and put his hands up in defense. _

"_Okay, Okay, okay! Jeez you gotta be that way?" Minato asked. Kushina groaned angrily and Minato sighed with eyes that were black dots, and nothing else in animation style, also sweat-dropping. Kushina smiled and then turned back to Naruto, who was dozing off. Minato snapped out of it and looked at his son and walked over to the 18 year old boy. He bent down and Naruto looked at him, his eyes lazily focusing on his, ghostly but still alike himself, father. "You need to get to sleep, okay? We'll be watching over you, don't worry. We'll see you on the next sallow moon, which is exactly in 3 weeks, okay?" Minato asked. Naruto lazily nodded and Minato smiled and hugged his son, who closed his eyes and slowly drifted away into a dream-land. Minato smiled and looked at Kushina, who was also smiling. _

"_C'mon honey, lets let our boy get some rest for tomorrow." Kushina said. Minato nodded and walked over to her. Then they both kissed and than vanished into thin air, leaving Naruto sleeping, with a smile across his face._

_Naruto's flashback ends_

_Naruto snapped out of his mind and looked at Kishimaru, who was silently looking at him. Naruto smiled and hugged his little brother._

"_You know, I saw them to. I was excited that I could see them for all these years." Naruto said smiling. Kishimaru's eyes widened and he to smiled with joy. _

"_Mom and dad will always be with us, won't they?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto chuckled and nodded._

"_Yes they will squirt, yes they will. Although mom is really wigging out lately." Naruto stated. Kishimaru looked up and Naruto had an embarrassed expression on his face, and Kishimaru gave a small laugh. Naruto groaned and sighed. _

"_Well, what is it big brother?" Kishimaru asked. _

"_That I've gotten really skinny and I need to eat more, and that she thinks I'm going to waste." Naruto explained. Kishimaru looked at him and started laughing. "Hey, what's so funny?!" Naruto asked annoyed. Kishimaru kept laughing and held his gut. "There's nothing funny here!" Naruto shouted. Kishimaru stopped and wiped his eyes._

"_It's just that (giggle) I can't believe you said that!" Kishimaru said giggling some. Naruto sighed and just smiled and rubbed his brothers head. _

"_Hey do I look I'm like I'm going to waste here?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru looked and Naruto looked at him. Kishimaru shrugged. "Argh, c'mon look at these muscles! These are pure grade A baby! G.R.A.D.E-A!" Naruto said flexing his biceps. Kishimaru nodded and Naruto smiled in content. "Well, you'd better be heading to bed now, okay? I'll see you in the morning." Naruto said. Kishimaru smiled and nodded. He rose up from the couch and gave his brother another hug, and then walked out the door back to the alley._

_Flashback ends_

Kishimaru woke up and yawned and sat up in bed. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:15 in the morning. Kishimaru got up and got a shower, then dried off and got dressed in his usual attire, even when he was a ninja, which was the sapphire blue cloak with white rings at all ends of the cloak, and which covered the lower half of his face. He brushed his teeth and went downstairs to eat. He had a bowl of ramen and got his books together and put them in his satchel. He put the satchel on to where his body was holding it in a diagonal version, making the bag rest on his hip. He smiled and then walked outside and looked at the sky. The sun was still low in the sky and the stars and moon were still out. Kishimaru looked up and down the street and saw other students, but they weren't walking to school. Kishimaru looked at them confusingly. They saw him and Kishimaru smiled sweetly. But they got scared and started to walk faster, in fear of dying. Kishimaru giggled and wondered.

"Oh yeah, I destroyed the school. Well looks like school is going to be closed for a long time. I wonder, maybe I should go get big brother? Yeah that sounds like a great idea!" Kishimaru shouted. But then covered his mouth at how loud he was and went back inside and put his satchel down and then, silently slipped away to the apartments.

_With Naruto and Sakura_

Naruto and Sakura were sleeping soundly and Tyke got up and waddled up to Naruto's neck and laid in it, warming it. Naruto felt Tykes' fur on his neck and just smiled and pulled the covers over his half-naked chest. He felt Sakura's naked body, snuggling up to his, by far larger, body. She was enjoying his warmth and sighed in pleasure and relief. She snuggled up more to him and felt Tykes' fur, tickling her nose. She woke up and found the fur-balls' puffy, warm, coat against her face, and lying in Naruto's neck-line. Sakura yawned and looked at the clock, to find that it was not there anymore. She was to tired to look for it and just sighed and snuggled up to Naruto more and more, enjoying the warmth he provided her. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. They were both dreaming when they heard a knock on the door. Naruto groaned and ignored it. Another knock was heard and he then sighed and wanted to get it, but was to tired to because of last night, and also because of walking around to much over the entire course they were out in the woods.

_With Kishimaru_

Kishimaru was at Naruto's door and groaned. His brother must have been sleeping with Sakura. Kishimaru walked around to the other way and onto the rooftop and walked across. He found Naruto's window and looked inside. He saw the two sleeping, with Tyke nuzzled into Naruto's neck. Kishimaru smiled and knew that they needed to be alone today. He then jumped off of the roof and would go to see what people were doing at the school. He then headed for the monuments to the school.

_With Naruto and Sakura, Big-Z and Konohoa_

Konohoa and Big-Z were sleeping. Big-Z's humongous body was warming Konohoa's tiny frame up to it, and warming it. Big-Z had a smirk on his face from what they did last night, and Konohoa knew that since they mated, again last night, she was pregnant, again. She just slept-on and Big-Z, his head laid on her body, also slept-on with her. Naruto just felt very tired and, knowing that it was pointless to go to school now since he, and Kishimaru had destroyed it, they would have nearly months off before they could go back. But Naruto just smiled knowing that he could spend time with Sakura. Naruto sighed peacefully and Tyke heard it and lifted his head up and started to lick Naruto face. Naruto felt something wet, and small caressing his whiskers and opened one eye and looked down, to see Tyke's itty-bitty tongue licking him, also tickling him a bit, since he was sensitive there. Naruto lifted his hand, a smile still plastered onto his face and pet the baby.

"Oh you're such a little suck-up, aren't you?" Naruto said in a childish voice, smiling at the baby licking his whiskers. "Yes you are, yes you are." Naruto said childishly again, although his deep voice also coming out and changing it to a deep, high tone. Tyke stopped and walked up to Naruto's face and Naruto smiled and kissed the foxes nose, also receiving a lick back. "Aww! C'mon quit it! I don't need no slobber on me now!" Naruto said turning his head. Tyke started to nibbled a bit and Naruto laughed as Tyke nibbled at his chin. "You're getting a bit feisty, aren't you?" Naruto asked. The small baby gave a purr and Naruto awed. "I just love you lots and lots and lots, you little suck-up." Naruto stated. Tyke just purred more licked his lips a bit, Naruto getting a whiff of his puppy breath. "You still gots puppy breath, don't you?" Naruto said in a his deep, childish voice again. Tyke just breathed and laid down on Naruto's chest. Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura, who was sleeping soundly. Naruto smiled and wrapped his bulging arm around her tiny frame. She felt the muscles on him, and they seemed to give off more of his body heat. She enjoyed it and snuggling more into his chest, almost to the point of where she was laying on it. Naruto sighed and looked Sakura slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She felt something warm that she was laying on and looked at it, to see that it was a tanned, toned and rock hard chest. She looked at who was attached and saw Naruto, smiling at her sweetly. She smiled back and leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Morning sexy, how'd you sleep last night?" Naruto asked coolly.

"I slept great handsome, how did you sleep?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought and raised an eyebrow, while closing his right eye and looking up.

"Hmm, I couldn't have slept any better, knowing you're here. So it was the best sleep I've ever gotten." Naruto answered looking at her smiling. She giggled and gave a small blush.

"I'm glad to hear it, Naruto. Oh, and what time is it?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged and Sakura looked around, but still saw no clock. "Naruto, I thought I saw a clock on your night-stand. Where did it go?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked over the bed and saw the, crushed clock. Sakura looked with him and saw the crushed clock, just lying there on the floor. Pieces were everywhere and Sakura sighed and looked at him, he just grinned and winked at her. He still wore the band on his head, and Sakura concluded he looked hotter with it on, instead of his regular wild hair. Sakura stretched and Naruto stretched and yawned with her.

"Well, time to get up. Gotta go get my shower." Naruto stated and Sakura nodded and he got out of bed. A small blush spread across her face when she saw Naruto's anatomy. Naruto looked at her and grinned. "Hey if you want more tonight all you gotta do is say the words and you'll get it." Naruto stated, Sakura giggling and Naruto walking off into the bathroom. Sakura smiled and looked down and saw Tyke, lying on his back sleeping soundly. She awed and picked the baby up and held it.

"Oh Tyke, you're so cute I could just squeeze you." Sakura nearly squealed. Tyke just gave small baby huffs as he slept, and Sakura smile and looked out the window, which was covered by the blinds. It was dark in the room and she knew she had to get up. "Well, I can't go to school today, knowing that Kishimaru destroyed it, along with him and Naruto destroying nearly the whole village. Well at least there's no more school work for a long time anyway." Sakura stated to herself. She nodded and got up, also hearing the water running, from Naruto being in the shower. She saw her clothes on the ground and wanted to put them on, but she needed a shower, because she smelt like fresh sex. She walked, with Tyke in her hands to the bathroom and opened the door. She heard Naruto whistling as the water ran and Sakura walked up to the stall. The window was foggy but she could see Naruto's tanned body through it, and knocked on the glass. It opened and Naruto stuck his head out, his hair dripping from the water.

"Oh, Sakura. Is there something you need?" Naruto asked, a bit surprised. Sakura giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, I need to get a shower to, and I was wondering if I could…" Sakura blushed and couldn't find the words. Naruto smiled at her and knew what she meant.

"Sure, c'mon on in." Naruto answered for her, and opened the stall. She walked in and Naruto closed the glass door. He saw her, looked down at a sleeping Tyke in her hands, stroking the babies fur softly. He couldn't help but give a softer smile than the one he had already had. He walked over to her and kisses her lips that were soft and lush. She was a bit stunned by the kiss that was taking place and then closed her eyes and deepened the kiss between them both. The warm water washed over their bodies, and Naruto wrapped his hands around her waist. Tyke felt the water drip on his head and shook it off, but to the babies displeasure the water continued to run onto his fur, and Tyke let out a small whimper of displeasure to the two lovers for them to let go of each other so he wouldn't get wet. They both heard him and looked down and saw Tyke, cuddling in Sakura's arms, shaking off the running water that kept falling on him. "Hey there, it's just water Tyke." Naruto stated.

"Well, Naruto, maybe Tyke isn't so much in the mood to get wet right now." Sakura answered back. Naruto looked at her and she smiled. Naruto sighed and looked at the baby.

"Well, he needs a bath, and I gotta keep him clean. After all, I own him like I do Konohoa and Big-Z. So I have to give Tyke a bath, to make sure he's clean." Naruto explained. Sakura looked at the poor baby and sighed.

"Well, if he needs a bath, then why don't you give him a bath inside the sink?" Sakura asked. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and she looked at him.

"Well…he always liked it when I gave him a bath in the sink, and not so much in the shower. So I guess I can go with it, this time around." He said and looked at Tyke. "You might as well call yourself lucky for all I know, you little suck-up." Naruto said. His face was close to Tyke's, and Tyke licked his nose. Naruto chuckled and looked at Sakura, who was laughing a bit. "We'd better get this shower over with, don't want a bill that's bigger than me." Naruto stated. Sakura nodded and Naruto grinned. He looked at Tyke and Sakura handed the baby over to him and he walked out of the shower and opened the door. "Hey! Big-Z, Konohoa!" Naruto yelled. The two pets came over to him and saw Tyke. "Is this yours?" Naruto asked. Konohoa nodded and Naruto smiled. "Good." He said and kissed Tyke on the head, softly, and set the baby down on the floor. Konohoa picked up Tyke and carried the baby off to the bed so she could breast feed the small package. Big-Z just followed his, pregnant, mate. Naruto got back into the shower and Sakura was washing her hair. She started to scrub like crazy, trying to get all of the sweat out of her hair, from last night. Naruto took a good look at her ass and whistled. "Oh baby! Damn that's a fine ass you got there Sakura. It makes me wanna squeeze it." Naruto stated and Sakura turned around and blushed.

"For your sake, lets just hope you don't do that." Sakura answered. Naruto just grinned and walked up to her and hugged her body. She smiled and hugged back, and could tell that Naruto was doing better, and was happy. Naruto let go of her and kissed her before getting some of his own shampoo and washing his, wild and unruly, blond hair. Sakura rinsed her hair under the heated water and Naruto followed her under. He scrubbed his hair and then looked down to Sakura, who was just looking up at him, with a small smile plastered onto her face. He gripped her sides and put his head on her shoulder and rubbed his cheek up against hers. Sakura felt the whiskers tickle her cheek and let out a few giggles. Naruto looked at her and then stood back up and started to massage her back and shoulders. Sakura closed her eyes and hung her head low as his massive hands danced over her shoulders. She gave a few groans, and it let Naruto know that it felt good and that she wanted him to continue, and he did. He rubbed her back with his palms and then fisted them and started to roll them up and down her back. She groaned in pleasure and Naruto kissed the side of her face and stopped, and then grabbed the bar of soap on the holder near the glass window. He lathered his hands up and then got an idea. He couldn't resist, and as soon as his hands were lathered to perfection, he started to caress body. She gasped a bit as Naruto's hands smoothed over her neck and then down to her breasts, massaging them gently. Sakura moaned and groaned as Naruto's strong hands took her for a play toy and started to move down farther to her womanhood and cleaned it softly. She bent her head back so that it was against his chest, and looked at him, and saw a grin, plastered into his face.

"Do you like that, my sexy toy?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and Naruto kissed her lips. He rinsed her off and Sakura grabbed the soap from the dish and lathered her hands. She smoothed them over Naruto's muscles, feeling the bulging tissue beneath the soft, tanned skin. Naruto sighed to let her know that he liked it, which made Sakura smile even wider. She soaped his arms, and then made her way down farther, and soaped his manhood, Naruto moaning in pleasure as she soaped what made him a man. She giggled as Naruto sighed and gave purrs. Sakura awed as she heard him purr softly, and then laughed a bit. Naruto looked at her and she looked at him.

"Do you like that, my handsome man?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto like very much." Naruto said dumbly, making Sakura giggle at his antics. Naruto rinsed off and they both got out of the shower. They both dried off and got dressed in their regular school attire, even though school would be closed, and walked into the kitchen. Naruto looked over and saw Konohoa and Big-Z. The humongous wolf looked at him and Naruto smiled and looked over him, and awed. Sakura looked at smiled as they both saw Konohoa breast-feeding Tyke. Tyke seemed to be content as they heard small suckles coming from the baby. They smiled and looked at each other.

"Isn't that sweet Naruto?" Sakura asked looking at Tyke and then at him. Naruto only smiled, and then answered.

"Yeah, it sure is." Naruto responded. Sakura nodded and Naruto looked at her with that serious face that had a smile plastered on it. She, for some reason, loved that serious face. It showed the fire, will and love he had for everything he believed in, and she gave a smile back. "So, whaddya want to eat?" Naruto asked with the same face. Sakura thought and sighed and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, what do you want?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought and his mind was concentrated on one thing and was about to say it. "You are thinking of ramen again, aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said sadly and hung his head in an animation way. Sakura just smiled and nodded.

"Okay Naruto, if you want ramen then we can have some. I haven't eaten in a while and I'm pretty hungry right now." Sakura answered. Naruto perked up and soon he was getting a pot and filling it with water already. Sakura giggled and Naruto turned his head and gave her his foxy grin that she liked, and thought that was funny. She lifted up her arm and her finger stroked the whiskers he had on his face, also resulting in a small purr from him, making her laugh.

"That's feels good Sakura." Naruto stated. Sakura felt very good of herself for making Naruto happy again. Sakura smiled and waited for breakfast to be ready. After the water had come to a boil Naruto put the noodles in and stirred them around and after they were nice and soft, adding some seasoning. Then he got out two bowls and then poured the contents into them. They both sat down and started to eat. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto shouted and began eating. Sakura giggled.

"Itadakimasu!" She copied and started to eat. Sakura had finished her bowl first and Naruto came right after her. Sakura was content and Naruto smiled and took the bowls into the kitchen and put them into the sink. Then he returned to Sakura and they both walked into the bathroom and brushed their teeth. After they were done they started to walk towards the door. Big-Z, Konohoa, and Tyke, in Big-Z's gapping mouth walked over to the two and Naruto looked at them.

"So, you wanna come along eh?" Naruto asked. Big-Z shook his head lightly and Naruto nodded and they all walked out and Naruto locked the door behind him. It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining beautifully and the birds chirping. The sound of banging hammers could be heard as people fixed their roofs. The two walked towards the school, since there was nothing really exciting to do at the moment. They walked up the long staircase all the way to the top of the monuments and saw the school, in ruins and being fixed. The two walked over and heard the sound of music playing. They, and the pets looked and saw Kishimaru, playing "Mother Snowman" on the flute (AN-It's the super Smash Brothers Brawl version, and I do not own MOTHER either, nor do I know who owns it. I'll have to check) The music was peaceful and had a beautiful melody to it. It made everything calm and relaxing. (AN-You can go to you tube .com and listen to it. It's the super smash brothers brawl theme) The Konoha 11 were all sitting around watching the small boy play beautifully and smoothly. The two walked over and the others saw Naruto and gulped. "Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto asked. They all shrugged and Naruto groaned. Sakura looked and saw Sasuke, just sitting on the ground, acting cool like he always did. The music filled the air and Naruto watched his brother play like a master as his fingers came from one hole, to the other with swift ease. Sasuke looked and saw Sakura and then looked at Naruto, who had his arm around her. Sasuke wondered and got skeptical.

"Hey, Sakura, what's dobe's arm doing around you?" Sasuke asked curiously, and the music stopped and Kishimaru looked at Sasuke and glared daggers at him. Sasuke saw the small boys angry face, and it sent shivers up and down his spine, but was not going to let people see him, being scared by a 12 year old who had gotten a recommendation as a senior in high school for his genius, even at such a young age. Naruto looked at him and shrugged.

"Must you have to know everything all the damn time teme?" Naruto asked, a little aggravated.

"I wasn't talking to you, idiot. I was talking to Sakura." Sasuke said. Kishimaru was about to throw his flute at Sasuke when Naruto stopped him.

"Whoa there, simmer down there boy, Don't need no violence here, okay?" Naruto said to Kishimaru. They all looked at him and Kishimaru nodded. Naruto gave a nod and looked at Sakura, and she looked at Sasuke, who waited patiently. Sakura cleared her throat and they all had their eyes on her.

"Well…you see we both are…(gulp)…well…we're now…" Sakura was a bit scared and could feel the rage Sasuke was sending off. Naruto shrugged and looked at everybody, who were shocked.

"S-So you mean that you and Naruto are…?" Ino asked shocked. Sakura didn't answer and only nodded, but she didn't hang her head low. "But I thought that you and Sasuke…" Ino stuttered. Sakura shook her head and looked at Naruto. He just looked at her and sighed, then turned his head towards Sasuke, who was flaring now.

"Dude, calm down. It's not like she was going to actually love an ass like you anyway." Kiba said. Sasuke looked at him and glared. Kiba wasn't scared and just shrugged.

"Come on people, it's just life okay? Jeez, you'd think that something as troublesome as this wasn't going to last forever, right? I mean, Sakura. You had a crush on Sasuke, right?" Shikamaru asked with apathy in his voice. Sakura didn't answer and shrugged. "This is such a pain you know. Well Sasuke, even though I really didn't like you all that much, I have to say that it sucks to be you." Shikamaru said bluntly. Sasuke grunted angrily and looked at Sakura, who was looking at him. Sakura cleared her throat again, and felt like her heart was in her throat.

"Sasuke…you know why this has to be, right?" Sakura asked. Sasuke didn't answer and Sakura swallowed and continued. "You see…I found out…that even though you don't think it affects him. Naruto also has a soft shell, but not on the outside," Sakura said. Naruto looked at her, and she looked at him. "but on the inside. I know he may seem a bit…aggravating all the time. But he's been through things you wouldn't even believe, or compare to understand. He's been broken, too many times before. And I wasn't helping with my hitting, and belittling. I was only making it worse." Sakura stated. They all looked at her, and she swallowed hard, and felt her emotions getting a hold of her, again. "I wasn't…(sniff)…I didn't know that Naruto (sniff) could be so soft on the inside (sniff) and still find a way to smile about it, even though he was hurting on the (sniff) inside. I was (sob) only making it (sob) worse." Sakura said and her emotions got a hold of her too well. She fell to her knees and put her hands to her face, and sobbed. They all watched as she sobbed on the ground. Naruto bent down and rubbed her back. She thrust herself into his body, and he wrapped her in a gentle hug. They all looked at Naruto, who was rubbing her back gently and her sobs quieted and they only heard soft breathing. Kishimaru looked at her and knew. She had now found what she had truly done to him, and was now realizing it. Kishimaru smiled hidden and looked at Sasuke, who was pissed out of his mind.

"Well Sasuke, I guess you've gotta find another sucker-I-I-mean beautiful girl to love you." Kishimaru said smiling. Sasuke just scoffed and Kishimaru just continued to smile. He then looked at his older brother, who was kissing Sakura's lips passionately. He couldn't be any happier for him than he already was. "Well big brother. Looks like mom and dad were watching you after all." Kishimaru said. Naruto stopped and smiled and Sakura, then looked at Kishimaru. He looked at the sky and started to nod.

"Yep, looks like they were with me all this time, and that means they'll be with us forever, and that also means that I'm here for you, just like you're here for me." Naruto said nodding. Kishimaru nodded back to him and picked up his flute and continued playing "MOTHER Snowman" (AN-from MOTHER 3, which is a really good game, it seems like. You all have to listen to it.) and they all just enjoyed it as the music filtered through the air. All the other students started to walk over and sit down, enjoying the small boys music. Everybody was awed by how smooth and beautiful, yet quickly the boy played. Every bodies mood seemed to changed from what it was to calm and relaxed. Sasuke tried not to show change, a little disappointed with losing Sakura, but lost it and relaxed and enjoyed the music Kishimaru was playing. Even the workers that were fixing the school stopped by and listened, enjoying the beautiful melody that made them all calm and relaxed. Naruto was proud to have a brother like this, and Sakura was glad to have Naruto with her. Sakura put her head on Naruto's shoulder, and he put his head on her head and held her hands.

"Kishimaru sure is good at playing those instruments." Kiba said. Naruto chuckled and they all looked at him.

"Well what'd you expect. He's in honors orchestra, so it's completely natural. It could either be a beautiful melody, or a deadly one he plays." Naruto explained. They could all remember the power Kishimaru possessed with playing instruments, and it sent shivers up and down their spines and they all sweat-dropped, but then concentrated on the music playing to their liking. Naruto looked at Sakura, and she seemed to like the soft music playing, he smiled warmly at her and pulled her close to his side. She agreed to it, and cuddled next to him and laid her soft hand on his chest. Naruto gripped her hand and the music changed. It was "MOTHER 2" it started out dramatic, and then went into a soft lullaby, that people started to enjoy. Then it grew, and started to go at a soft pace and continued to grow in harmony. Every body was awed, and Naruto couldn't have been more proud than he was for his little brother. As the song grew more the mood of everyone changed dramatically and their moods kept changing as the song continued. (AN-By the way, MOTHER 2 is the melee version of SSMB. MOTHER series started in, about maybe 1995 maybe. MOTHER 3 was introduced in 2000)

_3 hours later, of playing music_

Kishimaru stopped and looked at every one, who were smiling happily. Happy smiled, a small blush covering the tip of his face. Naruto smiled and started to clap. Sakura then started to also. The Konoha 11 then began to do the same, and then the whole audience, of about 100 students, started to clap and whistle. Kishimaru smiled and took a courtly bow in three angles and ran over to Naruto. Naruto spread his arms out, and Kishimaru hugged him, followed by many awes.

"How was that big brother?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto nodded.

"That was beautiful. I couldn't have done, or heard anything better my self." Naruto said smiling. Kishimaru felt like he was king of the world. Sakura looked at Naruto and rubbed his chest softly. Naruto looked at her and gave her a seductive growl, also showing off his eyebrows as he moved them like the flirt he was, since he was a Libra. Sakura laughed at him and he grinned. Kishimaru started to laugh and Konohoa, Big-Z, and Tyke, just sat next to him. Big-Z looked at Konohoa, and his mate looked at her, and he started wiggling his own eyebrows. Konohoa licked her lips and touched her nose to his, and then followed by snuggling up into his black as night, fur. Naruto saw the two, and smiled sweetly. Although something was bugging him. He wasn't sure about it, but something was making Konohoa happier than she already would feel. He could tell by Konohoa licking Big-Z's neck, and Big-Z, wrapping his, bushy, tail around her. But Naruto would have to look more into it later, and just concentrated on Kishimaru, who was looking at the two pets. Sakura looked where Kishimaru was looking, and saw Big-Z, his head laid on Konohoa's head. She, for some reason, felt like they were hiding something, but she would probably never know it though, so she just let it go, for now anyways. "Well, guess we should…go somewhere now." Naruto stated. They both looked at him and got skeptical.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her, with that serious face again. She was a bit puzzled.

"Well, it's a surprise, or it would be if you hadn't really read the book on Kekkie Genkai's." Naruto answered. Sakura tilted her head, and Naruto shrugged and stood up. He grabbed her hand and helped her up, and looked at Kishimaru. Kishimaru looked at him, and nodded, knowing what was going to happen next. Naruto nodded and ushered his head to follow him, and Kishimaru, Konohoa, and Big-Z, with Tyke, who was being adored by the female students, followed them, but was then picked up by the scruff of his neck by Big-Z, and carried along with Naruto, Sakura, Kishimaru, and his beautiful fox mate. Sasuke just watched as his, ex-girlfriend, left and just got up, shoved his hands into his pockets and walked off. The group walked to the Hokage tower and walked inside. They went up to Tsunade's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade shouted, up to her nose in paper work about the village and other things regarding missions. Naruto opened the door and walked in, followed by Sakura, Kishimaru, and the pets. Tsunade looked and saw the group. She set her brush down and in-twined her fingers and set her chin on them and sighed, then her eyes focused on the group. "What do you want? I'm very busy as you can clearly see you know." Tsunade stated. Naruto sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I now want to move into the Namikaze compound, just so you know." Naruto said. Tsunade looked at him and then at Sakura, who looked at her, and hung her head low.

"I see, and are you the only one who's moving in, or are there anymore going in with you?" Tsunade asked. Naruto looked at Sakura and Kishimaru.

"Sorry, but I must watch over the Crescent Moon Alley, as it is part of our clans name, and inscribed in it. I cannot allow anything to happen to it." Kishimaru stated. Tsunade looked at Naruto, and he was just smiling and looked at Sakura. She looked at him and nodded.

"Well I guess that Sakura, Konohoa, Big-Z, and me are all going to the compound, and living in it. So I'll put my apartment up for sale. I also need the keys." Naruto said. Tsunade looked at Sakura, and nodded.

"Okay, here are the keys. Don't you dare lose them, because if you do…you'll find yourself in the hospital." Tsunade warned. Naruto nodded with a grin and looked at Sakura. She looked at him and he threw her a grin, she smiled weakly back at him. Naruto extended his hand out to her and stroked her hair gently. Her smile grew, and it became something he was glad that changed. Tsunade knew that Naruto had forgiven her, and just sighed and rubbed her dimples. "Okay, well if you don't need anything else, could you please just go now. You're making me very cranky now." She said, a bit aggravated.

"Okay, we understand you have work to do, and we're going now." Sakura said. Tsunade just wave her hands to usher them away, and they walked out the door. Tsunade just sighed, and got out a bottle of sake and a cup. As the group was walking Naruto stole a glance at Sakura, and looked at the sky. It was still noon, and she couldn't obtain the Rokugan until it was night. He sighed, and Sakura looked at him. "Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and sighed silently. She got a little concerned and Naruto just smiled brightly, blinding her with love. She gave him one back, but was still concerned.

"Nothing's wrong Sakura, trust me. I'm fine!" Naruto said giving a thumbs up. Sakura took his word for granted. They arrived at a giant gate that was decorated with flowers and gold. Naruto unlocked the latch, and it snapped and the gates opened, and creaked a little bit. I was beautiful and rows of cherry blossom trees lined all the way up to the porch, along with a nice cobble road with lights leading up with the road. There was also a beautiful lake, with a training ground, and even a hot spring. The house was at least 4 stories high and beautifully painted. Naruto could barely contain his excitement and looked at Sakura, who was baffled at the size, and Kishimaru, who was about to run inside the house and claim it. Big-Z and Konohoa looked at the trees and cherry blossoms fell as a small breeze rustled the air gentle. Tyke was just sitting on the ground, giving small sneezes as he tried to get the excess hair out of his nose. Naruto chuckled at Tykes', helpless attempts, and the baby gave a small purr. Naruto got caught up in the moment and bent down and awed, also picking Tyke up and stroking the babies head, also hearing more and more purrs. "C'mon guys, lets go check out the house!" Naruto shouted. He looked at Sakura and she was smiling. Naruto got up and looked at Sakura, and walked to her. "And how about you and I, go check out the bedroom." Naruto said. He was giving her a wink and a grin. Sakura blushed and smiled back at him as her cheeks flushed with redness.

"How about we check the rest of the house out first, Naruto." Sakura said, her face still flushed. She nodded and Naruto chuckled and the group walked into the house, Naruto using the key, which was rusted and old a bit, but still durable. He opened the double doors by both of the golden handles and pushed them open. They went inside and were awed in amazement. They were in the foyer, and above them hung a chandelier that was made of crystals, and gold. Across from them was a spiraling staircase that rose to all 4 levels. To the right was the kitchen and dining room, and to the left was the living room which accompanied the fire place and a plasma T.V. that hung room the right wall. There was also a giant love-seat sofa with a nice glass table with coasters. Naruto felt right at home and looked at Sakura, who was smiling, amazed at how big the place was, and Kishimaru, whom was jealous, but tried his best not to show it.

"How do you like squirt?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru looked at Naruto, and gave a hidden smile.

"It's great big brother. Too bad I cannot live here with you guys. But as the guardian of the Crescent Moon Alley, it is my duty to protect mom and dads' turf." Kishimaru explained. Naruto bent down on one knee and put a hand on his shoulder. He gave a smile which Narrowed his eyes.

"I'm proud of you Kishimaru. You've made me a proud brother to have you, looking after Crescent Moon Alley and all. It makes me happy to have a brother like you, after all, you're always there for me, and I'm the same." Naruto said, still smiling. Kishimaru gave a small giggle and hugged Naruto, who accepted it and they both shared a brother-to-brother moment. Sakura smiled sweetly and Naruto let go of Kishimaru and looked at him. Naruto looked outside, and saw that the sun was still high in the sky, and sighed. He stood up and looked at Sakura, who was looking at him. "So what do you guys want to do now?" Naruto asked. They all looked at each other and cocked eyebrows and grinned.

"CHECK OUT THE HOUSE!!!" They all said and started to run up stairs. The first floor had 7 bathrooms and 4 bedrooms. The second floor hosted 3 more bedrooms with 6 bathrooms and also had pictures of the family on the wall, most of them involving Naruto with Minato and Kushina. Kishimaru searched, but found no photo of him with his mother and father, or his brother. But he knew that he wasn't born yet, and cast the thought aside. On the third floor there were more bathrooms and bedrooms, but this time there were some studios and other things with ceramics and other things. There was also an attic which was big and had several other rooms with a balcony that was humongous. Now the basement was nothing very special, but as soon as Naruto and Kishimaru got down there, they stopped in their tracks. They felt something, something strong and very spiritual in the house, but it was more down than what they were standing on. They looked at each other.

"Big brother, do you fell that?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto gulped and nodded.

"That sure is some strong spiritual vibes I'm feelin' right now. But…where's it coming from?" Naruto asked looking around. Kishimaru shook his head and Naruto looked around. It was just a regular basement. It was just a concrete rectangle, with nothing special, but something caught Naruto's eyes. It was a kind of design on the floor that looked like the Rokugan's tomoa marks along with the four-star shuriekan that was in the middle of the eye, and which made the pupils look black. But, something was odd about this design. Instead of the shuriekan mark being black and the tomoa marks also black with a gray outer-layer and pupil. The shuriekan was gray and the pupils were black, along with the, which was supposed to be gray, outer-layer of the shuriekan, or in original terms, the white part of a regular eye. The tomoa marks were also gray, and it struck curiosity among the two brothers. They looked at each other.

"Wow big brother, that's a completely different Rokugan than what we got. I've never seen anything like it before." Kishimaru said. Naruto looked at him, and than at the marking on the floor. He, believe it or not, had seen that style of Rokugan. His father possessed that power and it was said to be even more powerful than the Mangekyo Sharingan and the Byakugan combined. Only those born from a male or female that had all the tomoa marks could possess such a power. There, of course, was a special way to obtain this power though, and it was very dangerous. It was said that if a person, whom possessed the Rokugan, was able to master all of the forbidden techniques, and was able to summon both the king, and the queen of the supernatural, also not forgetting the most important part, was making love with another woman, or man, to achieve it. It was something that was very hard to obtain, even though it seemed easy. Naruto, in his past, had done all of those things, and now all he had to do was to read the scroll that gave people the Rokugan, after meeting the requirements of course. After the Rokugan's eyes gaze at the writings of the Yondaime Hokage, the new type of Rokugan will be unlocked. It was called the "Taboo-Rokugan" Even though the Rokugan had the same exorcismal powers that it usually had, these powers were stronger, and the powers the Rokugan had were upgraded to powers unimaginable. Also, it also gave the power to keep a spirit under control forever, without having to be able to capture them again. Naruto needed that power, in order to be able to become stronger. It had crossed his mind a lot of times, and now he was gong to obtain it, just as his father had. Naruto was ripped from his thoughts as Kishimaru tugged on his cloak. He looked down at Kishimaru, who was looking at him.

"Big brother, it is time for Sakura to achieve the Rokugan." Kishimaru said. Naruto made an 'o' with his mouth, and then gave a serious face and nodded. He looked at the design, and saw that there was a key mark in the middle. He looked at the key he had in his pocket and glared at it. It was the same key that opened everything in the house, and he was sure that it opened that door.

"Okay, lets go get Sakura." Naruto said, and Kishimaru nodded. They walked up stairs and went into the kitchen. Sakura was checking out the place and found it comfortable. She saw Naruto and smiled and he smiled back, and looked outside. There was a perfect view of the lake and the Hokage Monuments, which had a perfect view of his fathers face. The moon was sallow-sharp, and perfect. "Sakura, baby, come with us for a bit. There's something we need to do, okay?" Naruto asked and held out his hand. Sakura looked at him in confusion, and saw the seriousness in his face, and just nodded and took his hand. He kissed her lips gently and they all walked into the basement, also followed by Big-Z, Konohoa, and Tyke, in Big-Z's mouth, all walked down the stairs into the, seemingly empty, basement. Naruto looked at the Taboo Rokugan in the middle of the floor and sighed and walked over to it and kneeled down and grabbed the key out of his pocket. The pupil was a key-hole and Naruto inserted the key.

It fit perfectly and he turned it. He heard cranking below and a handle appeared. Naruto grabbed it and lifted, and the concrete lifted out of the ground, and a spiral staircase lead down to where-ever it ended. Sakura got an eerie feeling about it and gulped. Naruto looked at her and could tell that she was a bit frightened and gave her hand a soft squeeze to make sure that she knew he was there for her. She looked at him, and smiled at her. "It's okay Sakura, I won't let anything hurt you, don't worry. I'll be here for you." Naruto reassured her. She smiled back and kissed him and they all made their way down the long, spiraling, ominous staircase. The tunnel was lit by torches that winded down all the way to where-ever the staircase ended. The staircase was made of bricks and supported by pillars underneath, as were the walls made of brick. Kishimaru looked down, and saw a pit of darkness awaiting them with only the fain flicker of torches, which he could see.

"I wonder what's at the end of this huge staircase big brother." Kishimaru wondered. Naruto looked behind him and gave a smile.

"You'll see when we get there, okay?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru nodded and Sakura smiled at him and he gave her his foxy grin. It was a long way down the staircase and Naruto got the feeling that they weren't alone. "Kishimaru, use your Rokugan to see for us. I get the feeling we're not alone." Naruto commanded.

"Okay." Was his response. "ROKUGAN!" Kishimaru shouted and his eyes turned gray with a black shuriekan and 4 tomoa marks surrounding it. He looked around, and saw nothing, and then looked down. He saw two figures at the bottom and they were black. They were standing side-by-side each other and Kishimaru sighed quietly. "We've got some company on our way down. I see two figures side-by-side, so be quiet." Kishimaru whispered. Naruto looked into the pit of darkness, still seeing nothing, and just nodded. They found the end of the, gigantic, staircase and came upon a double door that was ancient by the looks of it. On one side the regular Rokugan was put up, and on the other side, the right, was the Taboo-Rokugan. Naruto looked in between and saw that there was a key-hole in the middle of the door. He walked up to the door and put the key inside the hole and turned it. He heard a cranking sound and the door split in two and opened up and he walked in. He stopped when he saw two figures in front of him, and in the back the scroll of the Namikaze Clans doujutsu.

"Long time no see, son." Said a manly voice from one of the figures. Naruto looked at saw the taller figure had spiky hair, and the other one had flowing hair.

"Oh, you still look so thin. Have you been eating, just like I told you." The other one asked in a womanly tone. Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah mom, I've been eating. Now can you guys show yourselves already? You could scare a ghost looking like what you do now." Naruto grinned. The two figures stepped out of the shadows and there they were. Kushina and Minato were standing next to each other and Sakura looked and gasped. Naruto's mother was beautiful, more beautiful than hers from what she could tell. Her lengthy red hair and silk Kimono with her blue eyes made her look like a goddess. His father was handsome and had Naruto's looks. Sakura felt her face flush from the site of the Yondaimes' face and looked at Naruto, which didn't help much. The only thing missing from the Yondaime, were the whisker marks. Sakura looked at Kishimaru, and then at the two. Kushina had red hair, and the Yondaime had blond hair, along with Naruto, and they all had blue eyes. But Kishimaru looked nothing like that at all. He had gray hair in two tails that were in the from of his head and extended down in strands, and his eyes were pure sapphire, and not a mystic blue like Naruto, his father, or his mother. But one thing, making him the fourths son, was the power of the Rokugan. Kishimaru looked at her and smiled sweetly, and she smiled back. Naruto and was talking to his, dead, mother and father about all of the things he had gone through and Kishimaru was just watching him.

"Kishimaru," Sakura started. The boy looked at her and gave her his undivided attention. "Why don't you go and give your mother and father a hug? I'm sure they would like it." Sakura suggested. Kishimaru nodded and Sakura smiled. The small boy walked over to his mother and father. Naruto looked at Kishimaru cleared his throat and dusted his sapphire cloak off and looked at the two parents and smiled.

"Wait for it." Naruto said about to plug his ears. Kishimaru took a deep breath and then exhaled it. He looked at Minato and Kushina, who were confused as to what Naruto meant by covering his ears.

"MOM, DAD!!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" Kishimaru shouted. He jumped into Minato's arms and hugged him. Minato ad Kushina's eyes were small black dots with sweat-drops. Naruto laughed when he saw their expressions and Sakura giggled, and then started to laugh with him.

"Okay, he ours." Minato said patting Kishimaru on the back. Kushina looked at him and crossed her arms and tapped her elbows. He looked at her in confusion. "What?…What!?….WHAT!? I WAS JUST KIDDING I KNOW HE'S OURS, JEEZ!" Minato shouted making Kushina smile and nod.

"That's what I thought you said, Minato Namikaze." Kushina said sternly. Minato gulped and looked at Kishimaru, who was looking up at him smiling and giggling at his mothers words. Minato grunted and turned his head towards Sakura. She looked at him and gulped, and waved a bit while she hid behind Naruto, a bit frightened. Minato looked at Naruto and gave him a stern look that said "Why her? She acted like such a bitch to you" and Naruto just sighed and gave him a look that said "People change you know. You gotta accept that sometimes" and Minato sighed and looked at Kushina, who crossed her arms and popped out a vein in her head at her husband. Minato gulped and gave her a grin that she loved. She cocked an eyebrow, and Minato's face was starting to hurt. She didn't succumb to it and Minato failed and rubbed his jaw, Naruto laughing at him. Minato gave his, oldest, son a stern look, and when Naruto saw it he stopped and rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. Minato set Kishimaru down, who went and hugged his mother and looked at Naruto.

"So, son, I guess she changed her ways towards you, right?" Minato asked, his arms crossed. Naruto straightened up and nodded. Sakura stole a glance at Minato, and he saw her and looked at her. "As long as you change your ways, than I can accept you as a Namikaze." Minato added. Sakura looked at him and came out from behind Naruto and nodded. "I see, so knowing that you're here than that means you've come to obtain the Rokugan right?" Minato asked. Sakura gave a small gasp as she remembered what Naruto wanted to give to her, and she looked at Minato, and nodded. He nodded back and looked at Naruto, who had a serious face. "And you, my son. You must have come here to achieve the Taboo-Rokugan. Correct?" Minato asked.

"Yes sir, I have." Naruto answered back. Minato nodded and sighed.

"Well then, you may read my scroll as you need." Minato stated. Naruto looked at Sakura and she nodded, and they both walked up to the scroll, hand-in-hand. Minato looked at Big-Z, Konohoa, and Tyke, who was just sniffing and sneezing a tiny bit, as the hair got up his nose. They looked at Minato, who flashed a grin and waved. Kushina saw Tyke and fell in love with him.

"AWWWWW!!!!! He's so cute!" Kushina squealed. Konohoa looked at her and saw the love in her eyes at the baby. Naruto rolled his eyes and Sakura giggled and Kushina squealed in delight at the small baby. Minato sighed and put his hand up to his forehead and Kishimaru laughed. Naruto and Sakura got up to the scroll and looked at each other. Minato and Kushina, who was holding Tyke in her hands, and Kishimaru watched the two. Naruto looked at Sakura and she looked at him.

"You go first, Sakura." Naruto said, and Sakura nodded and picked up the scroll. She began to unravel it and saw a space to write her name and sign it in blood. He bit her thumb and drew blood and wrote her name inside the scroll. She finished and the name in blood turned black and crept off of the page and started to run up Sakura's arm. She gasped as the ink-looking blood signature inserted itself onto her skin and dissipated. Soon a black, gray and white aura began to swirl from her feet and then erupted as strong, spiritual energy encased her body in a flow of eerie light and wind. The sounds of screaming woman, children, and men dying erupted from the room. Sakura was scared beyond all belief and soon entered her conscious mind.

_Sakura's Mind_

_Sakura opened her eyes and found herself in a room that was eerie looking. It was as if she was in another dimension and looked around, and then gasped as Inner Sakura appeared in front of her. Inner Sakura looked at her and smirked, than like lightening she rushed into Sakura's body at full speed, knocking her back. She landed with a thud and she opened her eyes as the Rokugan changed her emerald eyes into the gray, and black shuriekan eyes Naruto and Kishimaru had, with one tomoa. She was sent out of her conscious._

_Reality_

Naruto was holding Sakura on the ground, as she had passed-out from something happening. She grunted and opened her eyes slowly and saw Naruto, hanging over her, and he gave a surprised gasp. She sat up and looked at him with confusion. Naruto only smirked and Sakura looked at Kishimaru, Minato, and Kushina, along with Big-Z, Konohoa and baby Tyke, still in Kushina's arms. She gasped as they all had their Rokugan activated. Minato's was the legendary Taboo-Rokugan, while Kushina had the regular Rokugan, with 6 tomoa, and Kishimaru with 4 tomoa. Sakura looked at Naruto and saw that he to had his Rokugan activated and Minato walked over to her.

"Welcome to the family, Sakura Namikaze." Minato said. Sakura was shocked. Her last name, was now Namikaze and Naruto chuckled.

"I bet you're shocked by the change in your last name, eh Sakura?" Naruto asked, and she looked at him. He smiled. "It's our tradition that the last name of the person receiving the Rokugan is changed to our last name, since you're now apart of this clan, right?" Naruto asked. Sakura only nodded and looked at Minato's eyes, and saw they were different.

"Minato, how are your eyes different than ours?" Sakura blurted out, and Minato smiled. He bent down to her eye level.

"It's because I have a different kind of Rokugan, but more powerful. It can do things that you haven't even dreamed of thinking." Minato stated, and Sakura nodded.

"What is it called?" Sakura asked curiously. Minato looked at Naruto and nodded, and Naruto gave a nod back.

"Sakura, it's called Taboo-Rokugan. Just like the Mangekyo Sharingan, but far more powerful. And that's what I've come to earn." Naruto explained. Sakura gave a surprised gasp and looked at Minato, who shrugged and nodded.

"Alright, well then. Go ahead and read the scroll to receive what your good ol' dads' got." Minato said with a grin, which Naruto had. Naruto nodded and got up and walked over to the scroll and opened it to another page, since it was two-paged. He started to read the works of his father within the book and his eyes widened as the words started to swirl around in the scroll, and then formed the Taboo-Rokugan. The shuriekan started to spin faster and faster and Naruto's own Rokugan started to spin with it along with his tomoa marks. Faster and faster it went and Naruto's eyes began to change. Sakura watched as Naruto put down the scroll and rolled it up and walked back to them, his head in the shadows. She got up and jogged over to him and looked up at him, hoping he was alright. She saw a grin, plastered onto his face and he looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw a gray shuriekan mark with gray tomoa and a black back-ground in his eyes.

"Well…did it work?" Naruto asked. Sakura couldn't find words an only nodded. Naruto nodded and looked at his father who nodded in return. Kushina smiled sweetly and was proud of her sons achievements in his life, wishing she was alive still. Kishimaru ran over to Naruto and looked into his eyes, and then his fathers.

"Wow, that's an even cooler design! I want it to!" Kishimaru shouted. Naruto chuckled and bent down.

"Sorry, but not until you're old enough, okay?" Naruto said smiling, his eyes closed.

"AWWW! Why not?" Kishimaru asked pouting. Naruto chuckled again.

"Because, you need to do something's in order to obtain it, and they're far out of your reach. But you'll earn it someday, I know that." Naruto explained. Kishimaru nodded and looked at Sakura, who was smiling at him.

"Okay kids, time for bed." Kushina stated.

"Awe, why now. I destroyed Konoha and we don't have school anymore." KIshimaru stated. Naruto jolted and closed the boys mouth with his hand.

"Shh, we can't say anything." Naruto stated.

"You did what, Mr. Namikaze?" Minato asked. His arms were crossed and his eyebrow was cocked. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Uh, we didn't do anything dad." Naruto answered. He couldn't lie even if he tried to. Kushina put a hand on her hip and Minato still had an eyebrow cocked. Sakura got in the middle and Minato looked at her. She was a bit frightened by his ominous appearance.

"Lord Namikaze, your son had reason to do it, please don't blame him…blame me." Sakura stated. Naruto's eyes widened and so did Kishimaru's.

"So, you my boys did destroy the village, did they?" Minato asked. Sakura nodded.

"But it was because we were all treating them like second rate. You have to understand Lord Namikaze, that they did it because people were disrespecting them and treating them like garbage. And……one of those people…was me." Sakura explained. Minato looked at her and she looked at him. "Naruto had, had it tough, very tough. But he always seemed to get through things in life and I preyed on that…thinking that whatever I did to him he wouldn't mind. But I was wrong, horribly wrong. I learned that Naruto has a softer shell on the inside, and I think I might have broken it. And I was then sent on a mission to get them both back, and when I was with them…I learned things…thing's about Naruto that have never occurred to me to ever happen, of make him break down. It brought tears to my eyes." Sakura explained. Minato looked at Naruto, who had a shocked face on him, and then at Kishimaru, who looked at his father, and nodded. "So I ask that you please forgive him for doing that to the village, and that I accept my apology for treating him that way. Please." Sakura pleaded. Minato thought and she was on her knees.

"Well, you did do the right thing Sakura by telling the truth, but this shall not go unpunished Naruto Namikaze. But Sakura telling me what happened was bound to piss me off more than you, so thank you Sakura." Minato said smiling. Sakura smiled back and Minato looked at Naruto and Kishimaru. "And you two, you're both grounded till the village is repaired. And that means no T.V. or using the computer for three-weeks young man." Minato stated. Kishimaru and Naruto groaned.

"But dad," They both said.

"Don't back talk your father you two. You heard him and you're both grounded as he told you." Kushina stated sternly. They both sighed and looked at each other.

Well, things can't be any worse than this." Naruto said.

"You said it big brother." Kishimaru answered back. Sakura smiled and walked over to Naruto and hugged him. Naruto felt her tiny frame and smiled.

"Well, at least I'm not grounded from you." Naruto said and hugged her back. Minato looked at Kushina, and she was just holding Tyke like a baby and smiled at him.

"Now you three, time for bed." Kushina stated. Naruto and Kishimaru groaned and Kushina and Minato pointed out the door. "March you two and up to bed. Kishimaru you still have to go to the Alley though." Kushina stated.

"But mom, I wanna stay here with big brother and Sakura." Kishimaru whined.

"I said march!" Kushina said sternly. Kishimaru sighed and nodded, and Naruto and Sakura walked up the stairs. Kushina sighed and looked at Minato, who was smiling at her. "Okay cutie, time for you to go to bed." Kushina said.

"But dear I'm a grown adult. I don't have to go to bed." Minato stated.

"Not you, this baby." Kushina said holding up Tyke and setting him down. Big-Z picked the baby up and Konohoa followed the wolf up-stairs. "Now handsome, time for you and I to go to bed." Kushina said walking over to him and circling her finger over his chest.

"Oh c'mon. I'm a grown man damn it. I don't have to go to bed at my age." Minato stated. Kushina grunted and cracked her knuckles. Minato gulped and sweat-dropped.

"I said time to go to bed Minato dear. And don't give me any sass, got it?" She asked like death was staring him in the face, again.

"But I-" He was cut off.

"I SAID NO SASSING ME! NOW TIME TO GO TO BED!" Kushina shouted. Minato gulped and nodded.

"Yes d-d-dear." He answered. Kushina smiled and grabbed his hand and they both disappeared.

_With Naruto and Sakura_

Naruto and Sakura had gotten into bed and Naruto covered them both with the sheets. They were both naked, so it didn't matter to them. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura, who snuggled into his chest. Big-Z, Konohoa and Tyke were in the corner on some blankets, sleeping.

"I can't believe I'm grounded. I mean I'm a man now damn it. And besides we don't even have school tomorrow." Naruto groaned. Sakura sighed and kissed his lips.

"Well at least they can't separated us, or ground you from being with me." Sakura reassured. Naruto nodded ad they both snuggled together and in-twined their feet.

"Well, god-night Naruto, see you in the morning." Sakura said and closed her eyes. Naruto smiled and kissed her head.

"Good-night beautiful, I love you." Naruto answered her and fell asleep.

**Well there you have it. Another story done and over with. And now to get into the cream of the crop of the high school series. It shall be haunting to all of you, as they all shall be horror/romance stories, well some of them. Well see you later! BYE!**


	13. Special Delivery!

Hello again. I decided that I should do ONE more chapter. Well here it goes!

_**K'sN&S-Hey everybody!**_

_**Naruto-Wus up?**_

_**K'sN&S-So, this is the FINAL chapter, isn't it?**_

_**Naruto-Seems like it to me.**_

_**K'sN&S-Right, well I guess there is nothing really much to talk about, it there?**_

_**Naruto-Nope.**_

_**K'sN&S-Well then, on with the story.**_

_**Naruto, and K'sN&S-Let's begin!!**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, and never will. But as long as Kishimaru is in my grasp, I shall NEVA let go of him.**_

It had been two-weeks since Naruto had gotten the Taboo-Rokugan, and Sakura had gotten the regular Rokugan, and was already on her second tomoa. School was still being repaired, but was making progress, slowly, each day. Naruto and Sakura were at the training grounds. Sakura watched Naruto train while she took a break. Although he would either be doing physical training, or he would be practicing the Taboo Rokugan's powers out. Sakura had seen all of the powers, except one. She had never seen the "Phantom Wings Technique" before, and she was sure why Naruto didn't want to do them. But she was so curious and wanted to know, it killed her nearly.

"Naruto," Sakura asked. Naruto was doing physical training, with his shirt off, since it was a hot day, but very beautiful. Naruto looked at her and lifted up his head as to say, "What'cha need baby?" Sakura smiled and cleared her throat. "Can you do a jutsu real quick? I really want to see it, I'm very curious." Sakura asked. Naruto cocked and eyebrow and shrugged, but nodded.

"Sure, which one do you want me to do?" Naruto asked at her sudden want. Sakura looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"I was wondering…could you show me the Phantom Wings Technique?" Sakura asked. Naruto sweat-dropped and looked at her.

"Are you kidding me? I don't wanna look like a fuckin butterfly!" Naruto said, a little annoyed by her asking him. Sakura sighed and just kept smiling.

"Oh come on Naruto, it can't be that bad." Sakura said, still smiling. Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Well maybe not on you, but on me it looks like I'm a fag." Naruto answered. Sakura giggled and walked over to him.

"Please Naruto. I really want to see what they look like. Or are you just acting like a sissy?" Sakura asked. Naruto perked up when she said "sissy"

"I'm no fuckin sissy woman! I'm a man damn it!" Naruto corrected her as he held his fist up, and flexed his muscles. Sakura looked at him and crossed her arms.

"But if you're a man, then how come you won't show me that "All powerful" jutsu?" Sakura asked, using her hand to quote "All powerful" Naruto groaned, and Sakura gripped his arm and rubbed it. "Please Naruto, you don't judge a jutsu by its looks you know." Sakura said gripping his arm with both hands. Naruto sighed and looked at her.

"Fine, I'll do the damn jutsu, just don't laugh at me!" Naruto shouted. Sakura nodded and let go o his arm. He got his cloak back on with his school shirt. He stood in the middle of the field and took a deep breath. "TABOO-ROKUGAN!!" Naruto shouted. His eyes turned into the Rokugan, but different. Soon he did a chain of hand-seals and slapped his hands together. "Rokugan Art: Phantom Wings!" Naruto shouted. Sakura watched and gasped as wings sprouted out of Naruto's back. They were orange and black, and had a very, ancient design with curves and twists and such. It looked like something from a fantasy. But Naruto was right, they did look like butterfly wings. Two sections on each side that curved into Naruto's mid-body and then back out for the bottom part of the wing. Sakura looked at Naruto, and he looked at her, and then behind him. They were glowing as they turned orange and black, over and over again.

"Wow Naruto, they look beautiful!" Sakura shouted and ran over to him. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"Yeah but they make me look like a faggot." Naruto stated. Sakura shook her head.

"No they don't Naruto. They're beautiful and mysterious. It makes me want to grab onto you and so you can whisk us away." Sakura said. Naruto cocked and eyebrow and Sakura giggled at his antics. Sakura was then swept off of her feet, and she let out a small yelp. Naruto looked at her and grinned.

"So, you wanna go for a ride, do ya? Well then, hang on!!" Naruto shouted, and he bent down and the wings flapped and pushed them off of the ground. They were high in the air as the giants wings flapped. Sakura felt the wind blowing through her hair and looked at Naruto, who was just smiling. They kissed and looked down. They were over the village and cast a giant shadow, causing people to look up. They all gasped as Naruto looked away, embarrassed. Sakura waved at them, and they waved back.

"See Naruto, no body is laughing at you." Sakura stated smiling. Naruto looked down and saw every body looking at him.

"Well I guess you were right." Naruto answered back. Sakura smiled and then saw all of the Konoha 11, well part of them anyway, since they were without them both. Kiba looked in the air and saw Naruto and Sakura. He saw the giant wings and burst laughing, causing every body else to look up, and also laugh and giggle. Kishimaru looked up and saw Naruto, embarrassed, and every body laughing, except Shino, Rock Lee, and Shikamaru.

"_Those are the phantom wings."_ Kishimaru said to himself and started to get angry at them all for laughing at one of the most powerful jutsu's ever invented."WHY DO YOU ALL SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kishimaru shouted. They all stopped and looked down at the angry boy. "JEEZ YOUR MATURITY IS REALLY SHOWING NOW! WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST GROW UP ALREADY. THAT IS ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL JUTSU'S EVER INVENTED IN THE HISTORY OF OUR CLAN! ONE FLAP OF THOSE WINGS COULD BRING DOWN ALL OF KONOHA!!" Kishimaru shouted. They all gasped and looked at Naruto, who was landing near them. He set Sakura down and the wings receded back.

"You know, my little brother has a point. One flap of those things and this village will be only dust and rubble." Naruto explained. They all gulped and Kishimaru looked at Kiba, who looked at him.

"And you! Kiba! Why don't you come over here and I'll show you a thing or two, about not to laugh at my brother." Kishimaru said cracking his knuckles. He cracked them loudly so everybody could hear, and it sent shivers up and down their spines.

"Uh, no thanks little dude. I'm fine." Kiba said smiling. Kishimaru caught the word "little" and started to get angry.

"I'm not LITTLE!" Kishimaru shouted and punched Kiba in the jaw, sky-rocketing him into another part of the village. "Now who's the funny one?" Kishimaru asked, mockingly. Every body was now scared as hell as their eyes were totally white and their hands held up at Kishimaru's, Sakura-like strength.

"Let me just make one thing clear to all of you," Naruto started. They all looked at him, except Kishimaru, who was looking at the sky. "you piss this boy off, and he gains strength that only Tsunade or Sakura an relate to. So in the future, just be careful who you guys make fun of, okay?" Naruto asked smiling. They all nodded and he sighed. "Well I guess I'd better go get him and take him to the hospital." Naruto said and the wings grew out of his back and he took off. Every body just looked at Kishimaru, who turned to face them, and they all got shocked and sweat-dropped, except for Sakura, while Kishimaru just smiled.

Naruto was searching throughout the village for Kiba, who seemed to land nearly a mile from where he was. Naruto then caught a glimpse of something in a trash-can and dove down. He stopped and landed and looked in the can, and saw Kiba, a banana peel over his head, and a bruised jaw. "Hey buddy, how ya feelin?" Naruto asked casually. Kiba groaned in pain and Naruto smiled. "Well that's what you get for messing with a kill joy like Kishimaru. Now c'mon, I'll take you to the hospital." Naruto said. Kiba just groaned and Naruto pulled him out of the can and supported him by Putting Kiba's arm around his neck and Naruto holding Kiba up with his other arm. Naruto then took off at blinding speed towards the hospital. It had only been 10 minutes before they reached the hospital, and landed. Naruto entered and the nurse looked up and saw Kiba.

"May I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, can you get my friend a room. My little brother hooked him in the jaw and sent him a mile away and he landed in a trash-can. So could you please get him some help?" Naruto asked. The nurse nodded and got out a bed and Naruto put Kiba on it and she rolled him to the room. Naruto sighed and Tsunade walked up to him, looking back.

"Naruto, why is Kiba in such bad shape? You weren't sparing again were you?" Tsunade asked. Naruto shook his head. "Oh wait, let me guess. It's Kishimaru related?" Tsunade asked again. Naruto nodded and she sighed. "That brother of yours is always the reason why this hospital is so busy you know? Why is that?" She asked again.

"Well, squirt hates to be called "little" or anything that means small in size. So his anger takes control and as soon as you know it, you're on a stretcher to the hospital." Naruto said with a shrug and a smile. Tsunade sighed again and put her hand to her forehead.

"Well, he's your brother. Just ell that boy to watch what actions he takes around other people. Who knows, he might put this whole entire village in a hospital, like you two did not to long ago." She said. Naruto shrugged and nodded and left. Tsunade groaned and went to go heal the battered 18 year old. Naruto got outside and took off on his wings and flew through the air.

"You know, it's not bad flying on these wings. I've kinda gotten used to it." Naruto said to himself.

"**Well kit, I guess when you have wings the size of three boulders, than I guess you can't complain." **Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and found where he was last and landed. They all saw him land and Sakura smiled, along with Kishimaru.

"Well, Kiba's in the hospital now, and should be fine." Naruto said. They all sighed in relief, and Kishimaru just smiled. "And Tsunade says that you gotta stop beating the shit out of everything." Naruto said looking at Kishimaru, who just sighed and nodded. Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura, who was looking at him and also rubbing below her stomach. Naruto walked over to her and she had a smile on her face. "Sakura, is something wrong with you?" Naruto asked dumbly. Sakura giggled and whispered in his ear.

"Naruto, I'll tell you tonight, okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and just nodded.

"Okay Sakura." Naruto said with a smile. Sakura hugged him and he hugged back and kissed her lips gently. They all watched and Kishimaru looked at them all and smiled at them.

"Okay guys, lets go and leave these guys alone." Kishimaru said and started walking.

"Why do we have to listen to you?" Sasuke asked. Kishimaru turned towards him and walked over to the 18 year old.

"Because, if you don't then you'll wind up in the hospital to, dead this time." Kishimaru said smiling, but then shot a glare at him. Sasuke gulped and Kishimaru smiled. "Does any one else want to question my authority?" Kishimaru asked, cracked his knuckles. They all shook their head and waved good-bye, before running away from the "Kill Joy Boy" and his fists of fury. "Bye big brother, see you later!" Kishimaru said and walked after them. Naruto waved good-bye, not even looking or breaking from the kiss. They finally separated for air and Naruto stroked away a few strands of her pink hair.

"Well, how about we go ahead and find somewhere else private, like the monuments?" Naruto asked, and Sakura nodded as it was getting late and the sun was going down. They both headed to the monuments and watched the sun go down. It was beautiful as they were both on the fourth Hokages' head. Sakura had cuddled into Naruto's lap and he wrapped his arms around her, his legs crossed. They both watched the sunset drip down behind the mountains and Sakura looked at Naruto, and saw his eyes, sparkling in the sun like wildfire. She smiled and he looked at her.

"Hey Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto said nothing and just looked at her with a smile plastered onto his face. She went up into his ear and looked up, only to see stars dancing in the night sky. The sun had gone down quickly and only the moon was dominant. "Naruto, you know that thing I was going to tell you earlier, but said that it would have to wait till night-fall?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, I sure do. What do you want to tell me baby?" Naruto asked. Sakura giggled and leaned into his ear.

"Naruto…I'm pregnant…with your child." Sakura whispered. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at her. He was shocked out of his mind and Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Really?" Naruto asked whispering.

"Really." Sakura answered. Naruto's smiled widened and he hugged her tightly.

"Sakura, we're going to have a baby!!" Naruto shouted with joy. She giggled as Naruto hugged her and stood up and grabbed her by the waists and started to spin her around. Sakura laughed and Naruto looked at her as he shouted with joy. Nearby were three figures. One was shorter than the other two.

"Well, our boy is going to have a baby. I'm so proud of him." Kushina said as she gripped Minato's hand. Minato smiled and looked at Kishimaru, who watched the two lovers dance.

"Well, at least our clan is now going to be revived, right son?" Minato asked. They both looked at the small boy and he looked at them and nodded with a hidden smile.

"Yes dad, I'm really proud of big brother to. And I hope that they continue to be together, for eternity." Kishimaru answered. Minato just smiled and Kushina bent down and hugged her son, who hugged back. "I only wish that you could be alive right now, as in living with us, so we could be one big, happy family." Kishimaru said.

"I wish that more than you sweetie, but we had to do what was right for you and Naruto to have a future, you understand right?" Kushina asked. Kishimaru nodded and Minato looked at Naruto and Sakura, who were hugging and kissing each other now. He smiled at the two and Kushina looked and Kishimaru did to, and smiles formed on their faces.

"All we have to do I wait nine months, and we shall hear the pitter-patter of little feet." Minato said still smiling. The other two nodded and just watched the two lovers kiss. Naruto and Sakura were locked in a heated kiss that just sang passion and lust. Naruto moved his hand to her face and cupped both of her cheeks with his palms while Sakura had her arms wrapped around his strong neck, with both of their eyes closed. They both separated and looked at each other, and Naruto looked at her whomb and smiled.

"I'm glad were going to have a child. I'm just glad I got to have one with you."  
Naruto said, his forehead to hers. Sakura smiled and their noses touched.

"I'm glad to, Naruto. Lets go home now, and go to bed, okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded and wings sprouted out of his back and lifted off towards their, cozy, home. Kushina and Minato were surprised.

"So, your brother is using the Phantom Wings Technique?" Minato asked looking at Kishimaru, who nodded.

"Oh dear, it's not such a big deal. I think it's romantic that our son is using those wings now." Kushina said gripping Minato's arm. Minato just watched as Naruto got smaller in distance and sighed.

"Well, at least they're happy, and that's what counts." Minato said smiling at her. Kushina nodded and looked at Kishimaru, who was rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Looks like somebody's tired." Kushina said. Kishimaru looked at her and shook his head.

"I'm not…(yawn)…tired. I'm just a little…(yawn)……." Kishimaru closed his eyes and fell over, and Minato caught him and picked him up. He started giving off small sighs as he drifted off into slumber land.

"C'mon Kushina, lets get him back to the Alley." Minato said. Kushina nodded and they jumped away, with Kishimaru in hand.

_With Naruto and Sakura_

Naruto and Sakura had arrived home and had gotten into bed. For some reason they just felt uncomfortable with cloths in bed. Naruto hated it because he couldn't see how beautiful Sakura's body was, and Sakura liked Naruto's warmth against her. They snuggled and Naruto looked in the corner of the room. He saw Konohoa, Big-Z, and Tyke sleeping soundly. Naruto smiled, but something was bothering him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason Big-Z and Konohoa had been closer than usual. He just put the thought aside and snuggled with Sakura. They looked at each other and smiled, and then kissed.

"Good-night Naruto, see you in the morning." Sakura said and closed her eyes. Naruto smiled and kissed her head.

"Love you to Sakura, good-night" He answered and closed his eyes and fell asleep, still excited about the child they were going to have.

_4 months later_

It had been 4 months and Sakura was starting to get bigger, and also started to have some mood swings. But Naruto, like many other guys, dealt with it. They were both walking down the street. It was noon time and Big-Z, and Konohoa were walking along. Tyke had opened his eyes finally and was prancing around playfully like the pup her was. Naruto looked at Konoha and her belly had also gotten bigger, just like Sakura's, and every time he looked at it he looked at Big-Z, and smirked. Yep, Naruto had found out about everything and knew that Konohoa was, indeed, pregnant with pups. Naruto was proud of Big-Z and just grinned. Sakura also knew Konohoa was carrying babies, and was excited to see them. They were just walking and they saw Kishimaru, walking along the road. Kishimaru was almost 13 years old, and was smiling, until he saw Tyke on the road looking at him.

"Run squirt, he's gonna getcha!" Naruto hollered. Tyke started to run towards Kishimaru, who started to back away, but Tyke jumped on the boy and sent him hurdling towards the earth with a thud. Tyke was licking Kishimaru's face and running around the boy. Kishimaru laughed and shouted for the pup to stop, which he did and Kishimaru laughed and got up and picked the young pup up in his hands.

"Hey big brother!" Kishimaru shouted and ran over to them. Naruto grinned and Sakura smiled. "I tell you, this little monster always jumps on me." Kishimaru said. Naruto laughed and Sakura did to. Kishimaru also started to laugh. As they were laughing Konohoa felt something, and her eyes widened. Her water broke and now the babies were time to be delivered. Big-Z looked at her and she was laid down on the ground. He walked over to her and sniffed her, and then found out. He barked loudly and they stopped laughing and looked at the wolf. Konohoa was whimpering and Naruto's eyes caught what was happening.

"Oh shit not now!" Naruto shouted and dropped to the ground. Sakura gasped as the first pup was coming out, and Naruto was panicking. " What do I do, what do I do?!" Naruto shouted. He found that he had no choice, and would help deliver them, and gulped. He had never done this before and was nervous. "Okay Konohoa…uh….oh yeah we need a blanket. Umm, oh here." Naruto said and took off his cloak, for school, and put it near her whomb. He looked and saw the first pup and gulped. "Okay Konohoa, I'm gonna help you, okay? Now just relax." Naruto said and Konohoa whimpered. Big-Z started to lick her face and she licked back. Naruto waited for the baby to come, and it slipped out and Naruto caught it. Naruto wrapped it in his cloak and looked at Kishimaru. "Squirt, go get some milk from the hospital, and quick!" Naruto commanded.

"Yes sir!" Kishimaru shouted and ran at blinding speed towards the hospital. Naruto looked and saw the second baby coming and it slipped out again and he caught it, and wrapped it in the cloak. The third one was coming and Naruto repeated the process, and after about 1 hour, Konohoa had given birth to 7 pups. Naruto's hands were bloody and he wiped his forehead with his wrist and looked at his bloody hands. Kishimaru had returned and handed the milk to Naruto. It was in a huge container and nurses were following him, along with Tsunade. She looked at the pups and walked forward.

"Okay, I can handle this." She said and the nurses nodded. She had brought a bag of bottles and filled them with milk and handed them to Naruto, who took them and gave each baby some sips. Konohoa was tired and fell asleep, and people on the street were even watching. Naruto, after the bottle was empty, put the babies to Konohoa's' nipples and they started to feed on her swollen breasts. Naruto sighed.

"Whew! That was something. I'm glad I paid attention in health class, or that would have been a disaster." Naruto said with a chuckle. Sakura nodded and looked at the babies nursing. She awed and rubbed her whomb.

"Just five more months to go Naruto." Sakura said, and Naruto grinned and looked at his hands.

"Ugh! Man I need to wash my hands. Hey you got a towel in that bag?" Naruto asked. Tsunade looked at his hands and nodded, then found a towel in the bag and went over to a water-barrel and wet it and handed it back to him. He wiped his hands off and they were clean again. "Well, we gotta big family now, don't we?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. "And soon, we'll have a bigger one." Naruto said getting up and rubbed the lump Sakura was carrying. Sakura kissed him and they both looked at the pups, squirming for their mothers milk. "Look at 'em." Naruto said.

"They'll be fine pups won't they?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded and sighed. "We have more and more coming don't we?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, more piss and shit all over the carpet." Naruto stated. Kishimaru cracked up laughing and Sakura and Tsunade also did. Naruto laughed also and Big-Z just laid near his sleeping mate and cuddled up next to her. Naruto looked at the sky and was still excited about their baby, and knew that it would come.

_5 months later_

Naruto, Sakura, Big-Z, Konohoa, and a barrel of 8 pups running around like crazy were walking down the streets of Konoha. Tyke was still small, but bigger. Big-Z and Konohoa had 4 wolfs, two males and two females, and 4 foxes, two females and two males each. They were running all over the place like they were hyped up on sugar. Everybody loved the pups at how cute they were. And the pups loved everybody else, but they loved someone else more than the other people. Kishimaru was walking when he saw the pups and started to run. The pups all ran after him, and Naruto and Sakura started cracking up, along with the other citizens as Kishimaru ran away from the mob of pups. But he failed and was tackled to the ground and landed on his back. Small orange and white, black and orange, white and black, and plain black and plain orange pups ran over him and licked his face and everything.

"AHH! Stop it guys. Must we do this every time?!' Kishimaru yelled and Naruto and Sakura laughed. The pups stopped and Kishimaru sat up and looked at them and smiled. "Okay, roll call!" Kishimaru shouted, and the pups and Big-Z and Konohoa got in a line from smallest to largest. "Okay, lets see here. We've got Big-Z, Konohoa, Tyke, Little-Z(male), Shadow(male), Nightshade(female), Sallow(female), Starstreak(female), Whiskers(male), Demon(male), and finally, last but not least, Angel(female) Yep everyone's all here!" Kishimaru shouted. Naruto smiled and walked forward and the pups looked at him and cocked their heads to the side cutely.

"Awe, aren't you all so cute? Well, looks like the gangs all here…except for one more member." Naruto said looking at Sakura. Sakura smiled and started to walk over to him, but her eyes widened and she froze in her tracks. Naruto got up and walked over to her and looked at her. "Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked. She just looked at him and gulped.

"H-hospital." Was all she said. Naruto's eyes widened and he picked her up.

"Alright yawl's it's time for a new family member to join!" Naruto shouted and started running towards the hospital at full speed. Kishimaru's eyes lit up and looked at the pups.

"Alright guys lets go!" Kishimaru shouted and started running after them both. The pups started running to like they were hyped up along with Big-Z and Konohoa, who were running at a slower pace as the pups zigzagged around, trying to catch one of them to run off. Naruto started running faster and reached the hospital and burst through the doors. The nurse looked and saw Sakura and immediately called for a bed. The others nurses and Tsunade came and put her on the bed and rushed her to the emergency room. Kishimaru followed along with a hoard of pups and two parent pets running after him. Everybody watched as the ups followed the boy, who was running at full speed from the pups, since they thought he was playing with them. Kishimaru was running so fast he caught up with Naruto and the others and pasted them. "Ahh, run away, the pups are attacking!" He shouted and Naruto and the others looked back and saw the pups running at their full speed and they pasted the cart, without getting run over. They looked ahead and saw Kishimaru get tackled to the ground by the room and the pups gnawing on his cloak an licking his face. Naruto smiled and rolled his eyes with a sigh and looked at Sakura, who grabbed him by the neck and choked him.

"I'm going to kill you after this, you here me!?" Sakura shouted. Naruto tried to gulp but her grip was strong. The entered the room and Naruto pried Sakura's hands from his throat where he gasped for air. Sakura let out a scream, and the 19 year old jumped, as the 18 year old yelled in pain.

"Okay Sakura, push! You have to push and breath in and out!" Tsunade commanded and Sakura did so and pushed and gasped for air.

"I'm gonna kill you Naruto! When this is over I'm going to cut your dick off!" Sakura shouted. Naruto gulped at the thought of Sakura cutting of his dick and his face went pale as she let out another scream and another threat. This time to rip his throat out with her bare hands. Naruto just about fainted and Tsunade saw the head of the baby and looked at Naruto, who looked and passed out and fell on the floor. Sakura saw him on the floor, his arms spread out and his legs also. Soon the doors opened and Kishimaru and the pups came through, along with Big-Z and Konohoa. Kishimaru saw Naruto and smirked.

"Alright troops, lick him!" Kishimaru shouted to the little army of pups, and they started licking Naruto's face. He awoke and sat up and got off the ground, as though he had just been revitalized. He looked at Sakura and ran over and gripped her hand, and she squeezed and he felt like she crushed it, but he didn't care. Sakura let out another scream and the room went silent, and a babies cry was heard. Tsunade pulled out the baby, cut the cord and tied it, and wrapped it in a blue blanket. She walked over to Sakura and handed the baby to her. She took the baby and then handed it to Naruto, as Tsunade cleaned the embryo sack from her. Naruto looked at the baby, and it had the same whisker marks as he did. He also had the same yellow hair, and Naruto could guess that he would have Sakura's green eyes. Naruto kissed the baby on the forehead as it cried and started to bump around to try to calm it with his feet, almost jumping around, but just bobbing. Sakura was panting and Naruto looked at her and went over to her and put the baby in her arms. She was crying from joy and kissed the baby.

"You did a great job Naruto." Sakura said sweetly and kissed his lips. He looked at her and smiled.

"No Sakura, we did a great job." Naruto corrected. Sakura smiled and Tsunade smiled and ushered everybody out of the room, leaving Naruto, Sakura, and their baby. Big-Z and Konohoa and the pups stayed and so did Kishimaru. The boy walked over and looked at the baby and smiled at his brother.

"Wow big brother, you and Sakura sure did a great job." Kishimaru said. Naruto and Sakura smiled at him.

"Oh, thanks squirt." Naruto said back. Kishimaru just smiled and looked at Sakura, and his eyes softened. Naruto looked at him confused and turned his attention towards Sakura, and then smiled. She and the baby had fallen asleep. He took of his cloak and shoes and went to the other side and hopped on the bed and snuggled with Sakura. Kishimaru smiled and looked at the pets, who had walked over and were laid on the floor, sleeping. Kishimaru walked over to a chair and pulled it up to the side of the bed and watched as Naruto and Sakura, with their baby slept.

"Love you Sakura, sweet dreams." Naruto said and kissed her and the baby and fell asleep. Kishimaru just watched, and out from the window Kushina and Minato watched everything and smiled and looked at each other, and kissed. Then continued to watch as they disappeared from sight.

**Well thanks for reading, remember R&R please. Stay tuned next time for "Naruto's High School Dilemma!" See you later. Also I will have a BETA read it first. And that BETA is Starfire99! So be patient!**


End file.
